You Captured My Heart
by SimpleThings
Summary: "Did you just throw a dagger at me?" Gabriella Montez doesn't know the risks she's made by coming aboard a pirate's ship.
1. Somebody To Love

**Author's Note: Here it is! My brand new story. I know this is a little different but I really wanted to try something away from what everyone else is doing and it's been playing on my mind for a while. Just a heads up, Troy will be introduced in the next chapter. I needed to establish some kind of relationship with Gabriella and Ryan first and really Gabriella's way of living. Thank you and ENJOY! :)**

**Summary:**

_It's the 1600's and Gabriella Montez is the affection of Mr. Ryan Evans, much to the joy of her father and two sisters. When Ryan decides that he wants to spend more time with the eighteen-year old, he invites her upon his ship where they will sail the ocean together, however, upon their journey the ship is hijacked by a group of pirates. In exchange for the men's lives, Gabriella is taken aboard to work under the authority of Captain Troy Bolton. Despite Troy's declaration that he's sworn off women, he finds himself increasingly drawn to Gabriella who doesn't know what risks she has put herself in by coming aboard his ship._

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Chapter 1 - Somebody To Love_

_(I Just Don't Want To)_

_..  
_

The dress was _painfully_ dull, pale cream with a thin navy silk ribbon tied neatly under her bust -very similar to all her empire dresses. Long sleeves clung to her slender, tanned arms and while the dress was light, her undergarments squeezed her in so tightly that the thin material felt heavier. She wore a small, silver chain with a locket hanging delicately around her neck that, many a times, she had refused to remove for her dearest mother had given it to her as a birthday present when she had turned sixteen -that had been two years ago. Her beautiful, wavy chocolate brown hair was wrapped up into a tight bun with several silver pins that would occasionally hit the sunlight as it came beaming through her large windows.

Her elder sister, Marianne, stood back proudly and admired her work while her other elder sister, Catherine, looked up from her book and let a wide, genuine smile grace her features before she, too, began to applaud her sister's achievement. Their father would be pleased with this result as would Mr. Ryan Evans who earned twenty thousand a year and who had expressed a strong desire to be introduced to the Montez' youngest daughter; Gabriella.

"Oh, Gabriella, you look _beautiful_!" Marianne exclaimed.

"Mr. Evans will be extremely impressed." Catherine added. "I would not be surprised if he proposed to you as soon as you walk in the room! If he does not take a fancy in you, dearest Gabriella, then he is surely blinded by his own vanity."

Catherine and Marianne began to giggle girlishly but Gabriella could only muster up a weak, faint smile. Luckily, her elder sister's did not notice her solemn expression for they were already absorbed in planning their youngest sibling's wedding that none of them knew would be even be happening yet. Silently, Gabriella went to make her way to the door, however, Catherine hastily stopped her.

"Wait, Gabby!" She exclaimed, "I must make sure our father and Mr. Evans are ready before you enter. If I do not return then you and Marianne can come down." Gabriella nodded obediently and had to repress asking her sister if she really _had_ to go meet Mr. Evans. She had heard many things about this man and she could not force herself to be excited in being introduced to him.

When Catherine did not return, and Marianne was positive she wouldn't, Marianne led Gabriella down to the drawing room where Mr. Evans was waiting patiently. To make sure Gabriella got her entrance, Marianne entered first, ordering Gabriella to wait a few seconds before she followed. While she waited it suddenly dawned on her that if Mr. Evans _did_ take an interest in her, she would have to marry him!...Of course it may not be that bad.

She would have a very comfortable way of living with Mr. Evans owning three houses, two in the country and one in town, and several important connections but, if the rumours were true, she would be marrying a man she had nothing in common with, someone she could not truly be herself around and a man who she did not _love_. Although this all mattered to Gabriella, she highly doubted her family would care, just as long as she was marrying someone with his riches and connections.

Her sister's, although extremely happy with their husbands, had married into wealth and power and they were fine in doing so because they did like their partners but simple _likeness_ wasn't enough for Gabriella. Of course, she had never expressed her views in front of her siblings nor did she mention anything on the subject while her father was in earshot. Mr. Francis Montez loved his daughters dearly which meant he found them suitable gentlemen with enough money to buy a small country. That was how Mr. Montez showed his love, by marrying his daughter's off to wealthy gentlemen.

But that simply could never be enough for the youngest of the Montez'. She wanted what her brother had, what her mother had told her about when she was a small child. She wanted love not money. She wanted love not connections. She wanted _love_ not..._not_ Ryan Evans. Although he was considered to be a gentlemen, Gabriella had heard in the streets that he had a tendency to wander sometimes -especially when he came into port after being at sea; hardly romantic.

If her mother was still alive to witness this she would have put a stop to it as soon as Mr. Montez had mentioned that Gabriella should be betrothed to Mr. Evans. She would not have allowed her daughter to marry such a man. Gabriella sighed, how she missed her mother so. It had been just one year since her mother had past on and not a day went by when Gabriella did not think of her. They were close and Victoria Montez' sad departure from the world had broken Gabriella so much so that the brunette sometimes felt terribly alone even if there were a room full of people with her.

Hearing a loud thunder of laughter snapped Gabriella back into reality and away from her thoughts. _This is it_...she thought with a dejected sigh and closed her small hand around the handle, stopping momentarily before slowly opening the door and stepping into the drawing room. It was Mr. Evans who noticed her first and, as a gentlemen should, immediately stood up with Mr. Montez and his daughters following swiftly after.

"Gabby!" Mr. Montez bellowed joyfully in his thick, British accent, moving from his chair to walk over to the petite brunette who was already feeling uncomfortable under Mr. Evans' gaze. "I'm glad that you could join us, dearest, I was just explaining to Mr. Evans here that you are fluent in Spanish _and_ French." He said proudly and Gabriella mustered up a weak smile.

"I'm hardly fluent, Father." Gabriella corrected modestly, refusing to meet Mr. Evans' eyes that were clearly trying to get her attention. "I just know a little bit in each language, I assure you it is nothing to be impressed about. I am certain there are other's highly more advanced than myself."

"So modest as well, our Gabby." Mr. Montez beamed and kissed her tentatively on her forehead. "Just like her mother...Mr. Evans, please may I introduce you to my youngest daughter and child, Gabriella. Gabby, this is Mr. Ryan Evans of East Manor Estate."

"It is of the greatest pleasure to meet you, Miss. Montez." Ryan's deep voice answered and he bowed as Gabriella curtseyed politely. "Your father has told me so much about you. I can hardly believe I'm meeting you now." He smiled and Gabriella had to admit that he was handsome.

He had golden blonde hair that had been cut neat and pristinely with his hazel eyes contrasting delicately. He was beautifully pale with a strong jawline and high cheekbones and plump, pink lips that were spread into a warm smile. He was reasonably broad, Gabriella had heard he had once been in the navy, and his clothing was of the finest material. No wonder her family were so happy.

"We were all just about to take a turn about the garden, dearest." Mr. Montez informed her, although she was sure that it had only been mentioned once previously and was only coming into effect now that she was here. "Would you care to join us? Mr. Evans?" He looked between his daughter and his, _hopeful_, son-in-law.

"I would be delighted, Sir." Mr. Evans replied enthusiastically, "even more so if Miss. Montez would join us."

"Of course." Gabriella agreed quietly.

"_Excellent_! Excellent!" Mr. Montez clapped his hands together and rubbed them together happily. "It is such a pleasant day today after all. One would certainly not want to waste it. I shall ask the maids to set us our afternoon tea outside?" He suggested and the agreements of his two daughters and Mr. Evans were heard while Gabriella remained silent. She hardly noticed that they had begun to leave the drawing room until Francis said, "come along, Gabby."

"Miss. Montez, I must say that I had high expectations of meeting you." Ryan said as they slowly walked around the garden (Francis, Catherine and Marianne had hurried ahead). "But now that I have, I am overwhelmed that you have succeeded above them! Never have I met such a handsome woman with such kindness, modesty and accomplishment."

"I am flattered, Mr. Evans." Gabriella replied, not being able to help the blush that dusted her cheeks. "And I wish not to disappoint you but I am sure I am not as kind or modest or accomplished as you think." She told him but he brushed it off with a chuckle.

"And yet as you try and justify that you're not those things, you show me even more of your modesty." He answered and Gabriella looked away from him and focused her attention on the gardens that were blossoming with new flowers. "I have heard many things about you, Miss. Montez -all of them good, of course."

"Idle gossip, Mr. Evans can be far from the truth."

"I very much doubt that in this case." Ryan said with a smile. "Your accomplishments really do astound me. Not only have I heard this from others but your father was explaining to me how you have a thorough knowledge in reading, writing, drawing and dancing. Your knowledge in the modern languages, your playing on the pianoforte and, I've heard, your singing."

"My mother was a talented woman." Gabriella explained, "I learnt it all from her."

"Accomplishment must run in the family." He grinned and complimented. "Tell me, Miss Montez, was your mother also from Britain? Or did she grow up in America?" Ryan asked curiously and, although Gabriella felt the familiar pain that she did whenever her mother was mentioned, she answered politely.

"Yes, she was also from Britain." Gabriella replied. "My mother and father met and married in England before they both wished to move over here where Catherine, Marianne and I were born. It explains the difference in our accents, you are not the first to wonder."

"It was the same for myself." Ryan informed her, "although my parents met here, in America, they both originate from Britain. I, sometimes, visit the country to see my father's mother. It appears we already have a lot in common, Miss. Montez."

"Indeed." Gabriella answered absent-mindedly.

"I must confess, Miss. Montez, that I have another motive in coming to you today." He told her and Gabriella turned her attention to Ryan rather than the flowers, thinking, _he wouldn't propose already_!..._Would he_? "I was delighted to be introduced to you and, now that we have, I would personally like to invite you and your family to a ball that I am holding tomorrow evening."

"Oh!" Gabriella squeaked with relief.

"I know it is of very short notice but I would be absolutely thrilled if you would attend." Ryan said, "I was hoping to ask you if I could be the first to dance with you. And I would very much like you to see East Manor. It's a beautiful home that I'm lucky to have as I will be spending more time here."

"Well, I am sure my father and my sister's will be delighted to attend." Gabriella then quickly added in fear of offending him, "as would I and, um, I would be...honoured to dance with you, Sir." Ryan beamed happily.

"Brilliant." He replied. "I am thoroughly anticipating tomorrow evening then, Miss. Montez. I do hope that throughout my extended stay at East Manor that I will be able to get to know you more. I'm already enjoying your company and I wish to have it again sometime soon."

The rest of the day passed by extraordinarily slowly and Gabriella found herself becoming increasingly more uncomfortable the more she spent with Ryan. Gabriella knew she shouldn't have judged him before meeting him (the famous saying, _never judge a book by it's cover_, that Victoria had always expressed to her children) but now they had met, she knew her first judgement was correct. They had absolutely _nothing_ in common and Gabriella highly doubted that she could ever fall in love with him. It wasn't that he was horrid or crude, in fact quite the opposite, but there was no connection and Gabriella didn't believe there ever would be.

Once Ryan had left, Marianne and Catherine had bombarded Gabriella with their thoughts and giggles that left Gabriella quite dizzy and light-headed. While her sister's planned their attires for the next evening, Gabriella excused herself and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes and wishing for the ball to come and go as quickly as it could.

"Miss. Montez, are you well?"

Gabriella opened her eyes and sat up to see her maid looking at her worriedly, her long black dress covered by her white apron, "yes, Kelsi, I am perfectly fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all, nothing to worry about." She then stood up and walked over to the young girl -who couldn't have been more than sixteen- and said, "and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Gabby; _please_."

"Yes, Miss- sorry, _Gabby_." Kelsi grinned shyly. Gabriella had always favoured the young girl above the other maids. She was sweet and kind unlike some of the others who were rather old and grumpy. "I was told by Miss. Catherine to help you find a dress for Mr. Evans' ball tomorrow...unless you have already found one?"

"No." Gabriella whined. "And I don't particularly want to either." She gave a dejected sigh. "Kelsi, do you think it's terribly rude of me to not want to go? There is nothing wrong with Mr. Evans, he's proper and very much the gentleman but I do not feel anything for him like my family wishes me to. Is that..._bad_?"

"I do not think so Miss." Gabriella raised her eyebrows and Kelsi corrected quickly, "_Gabby_, I mean. No I do not think that it is rude or bad." She replied, picking up a stray dress on the floor and dusting it off. "Of course, I am just your maid...I wouldn't say that my advice was any good or...intelligent."

"_Kelsi_!" Gabriella exclaimed, causing the young girl to jump but Gabriella continued and took the small girls hands in her own. "Kelsi, you are not _just_ my maid, you are my _friend_. You have been with us since you and I were young children and I trust your advice. You are very kind and I desire your opinion because I find that you _are_ intelligent."

"Thank you...Gabby." Kelsi beamed and Gabriella's confession appeared to have relaxed the sandy blonde haired girl. Wordlessly, Gabriella sat down at her dressing table and Kelsi began to take out the pins in her hair. "If I may be so bold to say, you may very well like Mr. Evans later on. You may find that you have a connection tomorrow evening at the ball."

Gabriella sighed, "I wish that were the case. It would make everything so much simpler, but, I fear that Mr. Evans and I just don't have the same interests as one another. I suppose I am very interested in his ship but that seems to be as far as it goes. Despite Mr. Evans owning that ship, he's already confessed that he does not sail often anymore as he'd rather stay indoors and _read_."

"You like reading."

"But I also like _going out_!" Gabriella stressed, "I love to be out in the open air...if _I_ had a ship, I would be out into the ocean more than the land. Imagine how free you would feel. Imagine travelling around the world, the _places_ you would see!"

"It sounds like the books you read." Kelsi giggled and Gabriella supposed she was correct. "You are very adventurous though, Gabby. I must confess that it is a trait I have always admired. I don't know if you remember but when we were small children, we would play pirates by-"

"By the lake in case we were caught and got into trouble for playing a boys game." Gabriella finished and Kelsi nodded with amusement. "How could I forget? It was before I had to be proper and _lady-like_." She rolled her eyes. "I can't help but feel...trapped sometimes, Kels, don't you ever get that feeling? That you just want to get away." Kelsi remained silent, "you can tell me, Kels, we're friends remember?"

"Of course," Kelsi grinned, "and I must confess that sometimes I do wish to travel."

"Alas, at least when we were children we were able to pretend."

* * *

East Manor Estate was...simply _breath-taking_. It looked more like a museum than a house although Gabriella knew that Ryan was planning on opening some of the art galleries to the public. She had stared in awe at the sheer size of the house, it's large pillars towering over the torrents of people that were piling in; only in their very _best_ dress, of course. Kelsi had eventually picked out Gabriella's dress since the brunette kept putting it off. It was a deep, royal blue that complimented Gabriella's olive skin perfectly. The corset was pulled tightly -too tightly in Gabriella's opinion- with white lace lining the top of the bust and covering her hands delicately. She looked beautiful.

But Gabriella couldn't really care-less.

"Our Gabby is quite the accomplished dancer, don't you think Mr. Evans?"

"Indeed she is. One of the _finest_ in the room might I add."

"You are too kind, Sir." Gabriella said, feeling her cheeks reddening.

"Please, Miss. Montez," he bowed slightly, taking her petite hand in his, "call me _Ryan_." His eyes never left hers as he lifted her hand to his soft lips; kissing it gently. Gabriella mustered up a weak smile while Catherine seemed to be grinning insanely and Marianne had just caught a squeal from escaping her. Their respected husbands narrowing their eyes at Ryan; Gabriella guessed that the blonde was making them look bad.

"Thank you, Ryan." She replied, just catching a look from Catherine which made her add, "and please, you may call me...Gabriella." Ryan looked overjoyed at the simple change and demanded that she danced with him again. Reluctantly, she agreed, although she had to confess that Ryan was an _impeccable_ dancer...Even more so compared to the clumsy gentleman that had managed to stumble into Gabriella a numerous amount of times.

"So," Ryan continued their conversation throughout the dance, a confident smile on his handsome features, "how are you enjoying this evening, Gabriella?" He asked and Gabriella inwardly groaned. The ball was wonderful and grand and utterly dazzling but balls weren't really Gabriella's thing. She would much prefer to be outside in the summer Sun with one of her books or running around by the lake.

"I'm enjoying it very much." She lied.

"Well that is good news." He smiled warmly and Gabriella could feel the intense and envious stares of the other young women in the room. The longing glances being aimed at Ryan. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, for that would be terribly rude of her, Gabriella continued to dance and ignored them. "I was very much hoping, Gabriella, that you and your family would accompany me to town later this week?"

"I'm sure my family would love to, however, we wouldn't like to impose."

"Not at all! I very much enjoy the company...and I wish to become more acquainted with _you_."

Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up. Not with embarrassment; with _anger_. Why was he wearing a smug expression on his face as if she'd already accepted his proposal? They barely knew one another. Although, he was willing to change that; _clearly_. Even her sister's were acting as if they were already engaged...and her father..._and_, it appeared, many people in the room! It was simply..._ridiculous_. And as for Ryan's rehearsed conversation that he had been sporting all evening, it all just made her so _mad_! This gentleman was _not_ her husband. _Not _yet_ he isn't_, the voice in the back of her head told her.

For Gabriella _would_ accept Ryan's offer because it was apart of her father's plan.

She was to marry him...bear his many children...and become the _Lady_ of East Manor Estate.

* * *

The next week went incredibly slow. _Too_ slow for Gabriella's liking. Ryan had kept to his word and invited the Montez' to his house in the town where they spent three days roaming the streets and looking at the various shops and Ryan had even bought Gabriella a new dress; a silk dress that Gabriella couldn't deny was beautiful. Unfortunately, Ryan had not been able to show them his ship. He explained that the sails were being repaired and wanted them to see it in all it's glory, much to Gabriella's dismay for she wouldn't have cared, she just wanted to see the ship!

When they returned home, Francis had carried on for days talking about how well-mannered Ryan was -Gabriella usually ignored him when he had one of these speeches. She was sick and tired of talking about Ryan Evans. Yes, she _knew_ he was well-mannered and gentlemen-like and _rich_, she was there too! Although, Ryan and Gabriella did not see each other after their trip to town, for he had stayed to sort out his ship, but he sent her many letters which she was compelled to reply. They weren't particularly exciting just what his day had occurred and what he was going to do the next day until one Monday afternoon when Francis came into her room to hand her a letter, a beaming smile on his features as he did so.

"It is a letter from Ryan, dearest." He informed her.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied politely, although inside she was groaning. Not _another_ pointless letter.

'_My dearest Gabriella, _

_As you are aware, my stay in town was to finish off the last repairs to my ship. I am delighted to inform you that yesterday they were finally completed and she is looking more glorious than ever. I know that you expressed a strong desire to see her when you were down here and I apologise sincerely that you weren't able to. But now she is in good health and I would like to invite you again down to town to see her. _

_On Friday, I shall be departing America to sail to England, France and Spain. We will be stopping off in England to visit my grandmother who I have mentioned before. I know this is of short notice and I have already informed your father that I wish you to come with me. It would give me great pleasure to have you with me, Gabriella and I hope you accept the offer. Of course, you may bring a servant to accompany you. Reply as soon as you can. _

_Yours Ever, _

_Ryan._'

"So, what do you think?" Francis urged hurriedly, "you'll be able to sail on his _ship_. Think of the time you'll be spending with him, Gabby! We will have to act quickly, of course, for you would be leaving this week and you'll have to reply at once to let him know...that is, if you _want_ to go?" He asked hesitantly.

Gabriella was sure that Francis had a suspicion that she didn't find Ryan as great as he did but this was what he wanted and Gabriella was obliged to do it for him. Besides, to sail on the ship was more than she ever asked for. Although she would be with Ryan, she would be travelling to Europe! Gabriella couldn't deny that a spark of excitement ran through her when she read the offer. '_Of course, you may bring a servant to accompany you_.' Gabriella knew exactly who she wanted to take; Kelsi. It was something both of them had dreamed of as young children and now they could finally experience it.

"Of course I will go!" Gabriella jumped up and her enthusiasm seemed to momentarily stun Francis before he broke out into a wider grin. "And I wish to take Kelsi with me." Francis nodded and clapped his hands together joyously.

"Well then, this is _wonderful_ news, Gabby." He kissed her cheek. "You shall respond to Ryan immediately and I shall inform your sisters. We must start packing for you departure at once, we want to make sure you have everything."

"It's starting to sound like you want to get rid of me, Papa." She teased.

"Gabby," Francis walked over and pulled his youngest daughter into a hug. "Of course I wouldn't want to get rid of you. I'll miss you very much when you leave." He kissed the top of her head affectionately and Gabriella smiled softly, closing her eyes, as he did so. "Well, we better tell Kelsi the good news. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to accompany you! My daughter, sailing to _Europe_ with Mr. Evans." He sighed contently. "It gives me comfort to know you're going with such a fine man, Gabby. I know you are safe with him."

"Papa, I assure you that Mr. Evans or not, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." He chuckled heartily in a teasing manner. "You've always been so much more..._headstrong_ than your sisters." He smiled gently and brushed a stray curl away from her face. "You are so much like your mother, Gabby, much more than I think you realise. You remind me of her everyday...she would be incredibly proud of you, you know."

"Thank you, Papa."

"And I am too." He told her seriously, a comforting, tender smile still gracing his features. "You've grown-up into such a fine young woman, Gabby. Don't tell your sisters this," he lowered his voice as if he feared they'd be listening, "but I don't think I could have asked for a better daughter than you." He straightened himself out quickly, "well, I better let you get packing then. I'll leave you to it."

Gabriella remained still as Francis left her bedroom. She would miss her father terribly when she left for her trip. Despite his naïvety (thinking that with riches came happiness), he was a very lovable character. Victoria's death had initially hit him hard and he had become slightly reserved but the recent months saw the usual loving, joyful man that everyone adored.

Yes, she _would_ miss her father but her adventure would be incredibly exhilarating; even if it _was_ with Mr. Evans.

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! :D**


	2. The Eastern Wildcat

**Author's Note: Wow. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they were amazing and I hope that you will review this chapter as well. (Fingers crossed :D)**

**Shout out's:**

**sillymeggo, **_vanessalillymontez_**, Shayla, **_zanessa14fanatic,_** kateg20, **_peaceBRU,_** purplepeace, **_nicolypoly,_** iloooveyou, **_colapola114,_** whoknew96, **_Star994,_** ToughBlvd, **_Jennabel,_** PromisingTomorrow, **_Midnight113,_** highschoolmusicalfan101, **_zanessarobsten4ever,_** zacharyandvanessa, **_smileforthecamera.x,_** caligurl725, **_Clembo29,_** lmaoxlovee, **_Ju-cy,_** maccanut53, **_HisDeliah_** and, last but not least, bubzchoc.  
**

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Chapter 2 - The Eastern Wildcat_

_(And Captain Troy Bolton)_

.._  
_

She was magnificent. Tall, lean and _dominant_. She dazzled and shimmered in the Sun's light and Gabriella was sure that it would be a crime to look away even though she was the one blinding everyone with her beauty. Gabriella could only stare with awe and could understand exactly why the men around her were staring with absolute longing. She oozed confidence and perfection. But above all, she screamed _ferociousness_ and Gabriella was sure no one would dare attack her with such a dominant, strong look. She was made of sturdy, timber wood with a blondish hue to it that made the ship shine; completely standing-up all the others that had settled in port. No wonder Ryan was proud of her.

"Gabriella," he spread his arms out wide in a dramatic fashion, a large toothy grin adorning his features as he stared up at the ship, the white sails fluttering around gracefully in the cool breeze, "I would like to welcome you to my pride and joy, _The Sharpay_."

"She's beautiful." Gabriella gushed. "How old is she?"

"As old as I am." Ryan grinned, laughing faintly as he said so. "She was built for my father and was completed on the same day as my birth. She is very dear to my father and, of course, very dear to me. She's been with me all my life; very much like a sister really." He chuckled and Gabriella smiled softly.

"I can see why you are so proud of her, Ryan." Gabriella said, still looking at the ship.

"Yes, she's definitely something." Ryan replied proudly. "You'll find, Gabriella, that when we're out at sea, she can be extremely demanding when it comes to directions. It's like she has a mind of her own." He informed her. "I've come to realise that she controls me and not the other way round." He chuckled again. "Shall we proceed onto the ship?" Gabriella nodded and Ryan held out his arm for Gabriella to link hers in.

He led her up the large ramp to climb aboard _The Sharpay_ and Gabriella noticed how men were carrying several crates and barrels that were filled with food and drink which were placed beside her own luggage that she had managed to compress down into one large trunk. Now she was situated on board, she could appreciate just how tall _The Sharpay _was. Looking over the edge of the ship the people were so small...God, she felt like she could see the whole town from up there. There were rows upon rows of houses and shops and there were so many people hurrying around. It was like an entire different world to Gabriella who had grown-up and stayed in the countryside. No doubt she was about to experience something new while sailing to Europe.

Just thinking about it erupted excitement and Gabriella had to fight the urge to squeal every time. Kelsi suffered from the same problem and hadn't been able to stop the delighted scream when Gabriella told her that she was to come along with her. Finally, Gabriella was doing something that _she_ wanted to do. She was able to escape, have fun, have an _adventure_! She was about to start living like the people in her books. She was going to travel, see all kinds of things, she was going to wake-up in a different place to when she went she went to bed everyday! Gabriella just wanted to start sailing right now; she couldn't wait.

"Gabriella, may I show you to your cabin?" Ryan asked. "I hope you don't mind but there wasn't a second spare cabin for your maid. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that has now been bestowed upon you." He apologised, as if she would be disappointed or even angry that she had to share with Kelsi. If anything it would be better for them to share rather than have separate cabins. "I do hope this won't ruin your time aboard?"

"Of course not!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Kelsi, my maid, is also a _dear_ friend of mine. It will not ruin anything, I assure you." Ryan nodded and called one of the men over (Ryan had introduced him to Gabriella as Jason Cross), using his arms to usher them over. Gabriella watched as Jason led Kelsi towards them. Gabriella couldn't help but notice how nervous Kelsi seemed to be.

"I was just explaining to Gabriella here that you shall be sharing a cabin." Gabriella's brow furrowed as he addressed Kelsi in a patronising manner. "Jason, if you would take Gabriella's and...Kelsi's," he struggled to remember her name, "belongings to their cabin while I show them where it is."

"Yes, Sir."

Gabriella watched as Jason hurried over to their trunks and began struggling to lift it up, although, it appeared that Ryan didn't notice...or maybe he simply did not care as he led the two young women to their room, linking Gabriella's arm with his once more. "This is my cabin." He pointed to the door, "usually I'll be up on deck but if I'm not there then I expect you can find me here." Gabriella nodded, feigning that she was interested. "And this," he stopped, "is your cabin."

Ryan opened the door and allowed the two girls to walk in. It was a modest size, Gabriella had expected it to be smaller, and two comfortable looking beds were situated in the corner of the room with a large, cross-designed, window that was in the middle of the beds. There was a large set of drawers on one side but not on the other, Gabriella had a feeling Ryan had catered more for her needs than Kelsi's. And a dressing table with a chair was pressed up against the other side of the room. It was much more than she expected and was positive that Ryan had made sure it was decorated before they arrived. To any other girl that might have been thoughtful but Gabriella wasn't so much into the materialistic things and a simple room with a bed was enough.

"I hope it is to your liking?" He asked.

"It's lovely, thank you." Gabriella replied.

"Jason!" Ryan called out abruptly before ordered, "please hurry with Gabriella's and Kelsi's belongings." Gabriella couldn't help but grimace at the sound of Ryan's demanding tone. It appeared he was -unconsciously- proving to Gabriella that some of the rumours were true. "You can go." As soon as Jason had placed their luggage by their beds, Ryan dismissed him with a curt wave of his hand. "I shall leave you to get comfortable, Gabriella, I will inform you when we're about to leave."

"Thank you, Ryan." Gabriella mustered up a fake smile which he clearly didn't catch onto as he beamed his white teeth back and closed the door. Gabriella immediately turned to Kelsi and whispered, "if it weren't for _Sharpay_, I don't think I'd have the strength to be with him!"

Kelsi giggled behind her hand, "maybe this trip will bring you two together?" She suggested.

Gabriella shook her head vigorously from side-to-side, "I really don't believe that, Kels. I wish I could. I _wish_ I felt something for him. He has connections, wealth, he's handsome but I don't feel anything. I _should_ feel something. It's what my father wants, my sister's too." She sighed.

"What about your brother, John?"

"Ah, Johnny...I haven't seen him so long." Gabriella replied, "but I am sure he would not like Ryan. I'm starting to notice just how..._horrid_ he can be. Just last night I caught him shouting at one of his maids because she hadn't brought him his tea fast enough. That behaviour really isn't acceptable! How can I be with a man who is not kind or...or _compassionate_ towards others?"

"With all due respects, Gabby," Kelsi answered softly, "Mr. Evans was shouting at his _maid_. A lot of people do that. It's not unusual. I am extremely lucky to be with your family. I have been shown nothing but kindness by your parents, your siblings and, of course, yourself. Serving you is not a chore because you treat me so well, better than I probably should, but other people, such as myself, do not get the same treatment as I do." She leant forward slightly and whispered, "some are beaten."

Gabriella gasped, "_no_! No they couldn't be!" Kelsi nodded sadly. "That is _awful_!..." Gabriella pondered for a moment, horrible images popping up in her mind and she bit her lip anxiously when she asked her friend, "do you think Ryan hits his servants?"

"Gabby, I could not say for I do not know him. I have not seen anything of the sort come from Mr. Evans though." Kelsi replied confidently but could plainly see that it was troubling Gabriella. "I am sure he doesn't. Shout, maybe but I do not think Mr. Evans is capable of hitting them. Do not worry, Gabby, I doubt he would do such a thing."

"Is it horrid of me for not being surprised if he did?"

"Gabby, please do not stress over this subject." Kelsi touched her arm sympathetically. "Like I said, only _some_ are beaten and that is usually down to whether or not their masters have kind enough personalities or not. From what I can tell, Mr. Evans is amiable enough not to treat people in that way. Whether they be servants or not."

"But he was _really_ shouting and..." Gabriella gave a dejected sigh and sat down on the bed. "I suppose everyone is entitled to shout at their servants every once in a while. It _had_ been a long day." Kelsi nodded with agreement. "And, I suppose that Ryan is not cruel. Tough; he could be but not cruel..." she trailed off.

It was very clear that Gabriella was battling with herself. One side told her that Ryan would never do such a thing but the other, possibly the more rational side of her, told otherwise. But, before Gabriella could think anymore on the matter, a sharp knock on the door interrupted her and pulled Gabriella out of her thoughts. Kelsi hurried to the door and opened it to reveal Ryan in his usual hands-behind-the-back stance (talk about speak-of-the-devil).

"Sorry to interrupt you, Gabriella." _What about Kelsi_? Gabriella found herself asking in her head. _You interrupted her too_. "But I just wanted to inform you that your father has just arrived." Gabriella sprung to her feet. "And we will be setting sail and leaving port in about five minutes. If you wish, you may stay aboard and watch us sail off?" He offered and, although Gabriella wanted to be alone with Kelsi at that moment she did want to wave her father off.

"Of course." Gabriella replied sweetly. "Would you be so kind to tell me where my father is?"

"He has just come on deck. I shall take you to him." He held his arm out for her to take.

"Kelsi, come too." Gabriella did not miss the look of grimace pass over Ryan's face. "I am sure my father will want to wish you off also. And I want you with me when we wave to him." Kelsi's eyes darted between Ryan and Gabriella as if she were asking permission from both of them but Gabriella wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer. "It's just like one of the games we used to play. It'll be wonderful, please come?"

"I will." Kelsi beamed and followed after them.

When they reached the deck, Gabriella squinted from the light, raising her hand to her eyes and found Ryan terribly rude when he suggested that Kelsi go fetch an umbrella and hold it for Gabriella. That may work for some stuck-up, too rich for their own good, elderly women but Gabriella believed that if she had two hands then she could do it herself; Ryan obviously didn't share that same view. But all of that no longer mattered as soon as she saw her father.

"Papa!" She screamed and rushed over engulfing her father into a tight hug.

"Gabby." He replied. Such a warm, gentle smile on his features that he accompanied with a tender kiss to his daughter's forehead. "I thought about asking you whether or not you were excited for your trip but I suppose there is no need. You're positively lighting up!" He joked and patted her nose with his finger. Something he had done ever since she had been a young girl.

"I am extremely excited, Papa. I know that this trip will be _exhilarating_!" She exclaimed with a girlish giggle. "I do wish you could come."

"No, no." Francis shook his head. "However much I love ships, I get _terrible_ sea-sickness. You are better off without me, dear." He looked behind him to some of the crew before turning back and saying, "well, this is only short for I must say goodbye, Gabby. It looks as if you are about to set sail." He grinned and kissed Gabriella on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, Papa."

"I'll miss you too, Gabby."

Before Gabriella knew it, Francis had said his goodbyes to Kelsi and was off the ship just moments before they were pushing off the port. She rushed to the stern and began waving furiously with Kelsi mimicking her actions. It hadn't taken that long before Francis was too far away to see properly and Gabriella could no longer pick him out from the crowd. A huge wave of sadness rushed over her and the sudden need to cry was almost uncontrollable.

"Don't worry, Gabby." Kelsi rubbed her back soothingly, "You'll see him again in no time."

"Yes, yes you're right." Gabriella dabbed at her eyes. "I'll be fine. I am fine. After all, we're finally starting our adventure."

* * *

Gabriella gripped the railing of the ship and closed her eyes letting her head lull back comfortably as the fresh, sea air washed over her. A soft smile unconsciously tugged at her lips and the stray pieces of hair were waving around, tickling her nose gently. Four days of travelling and Gabriella was in love with the ocean. It was refreshing and Gabriella would hurry to get ready so she could get back up on deck and breath in the salty air. Despite the hustle and bustle of the crew members, Gabriella found it incredibly peaceful. It added to it's beauty. She loved the way _Sharpay_ would sway gently as the waves bounced softly underneath her.

Ryan had been correct in saying that _Sharpay_ had a mind of her own. On their second day, Ryan had suggested taking a shorter route, although Gabriella couldn't understand his thinking, after all, the ocean was the ocean, surely there weren't any major detours, but whatever Ryan had ordered his men to do, _Sharpay_ had been stubborn and kept to the direction they were going -she seemed to control the weather as well as every time they attempted to move the sails, the wind would move in the wrong direction keeping them to the same path. Ryan had simply laughed and said, "okay, we'll keep heading in that direction then."

The only thing that was stopping Gabriella from being truly relaxed was this ruddy corset. She could hardly _breath_ let alone be at ease! The brunette tried shifting around in her dress subtly but whatever she did, the corset remained tight against her body. Gabriella found herself surprised that she hadn't broken a rib by now with the way the material was compressing her organs in together so they practically moulded into one. Men would never understand the lengths women went to look presentable.

"Are...you okay, Miss?" Gabriella swivelled round sharply to see Jason looking at her cautiously as if she were a mental patient and about to jump out at him. His brow was furrowed with concern and he was chewing his lip anxiously.

"Oh, yes, yes I am perfectly fine. Thank you." Gabriella replied, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. "And please, I'd much prefer it if you would call me Gabriella. There really isn't any need to call me 'Miss'." Jason looked momentarily stunned before he answered nervously.

"Um...thank you, Miss but..." he said slowly. "I don't think Mr. Evans would be best pleased."

"Jason, may I call you that?"

"Of course, Miss."

"Well, you see, Jason," Gabriella began, "Mr. Evans doesn't have the power to stop you from calling me my name when I have asked you to. You needn't worry about him. Please, I really do prefer people I know to call me Gabriella." She smiled warmly and Jason visibly relaxed a little more as his shoulders moved back and he stood up straighter.

"Well if you are sure, Miss?"

"I am positive."

"Very well." He nodded before adding with a pleasant grin, "Gabriella."

Jason then turned and carried on towards his duties leaving Gabriella alone once more. She had to confess that the crew on board _Sharpay_ were very sweet. They made sure that Gabriella was provided with everything she wanted (notice _wanted_, not _needed_) and were generally lovely when Gabriella had had the chance to talk to a few of them.

Although, a couple -the ones she had yet to converse with- were a tad on the creepy side. In fact, Gabriella had soon realised that every time she passed someone, their eyes would linger on her chest before watching her lower half walk away. They were polite but Gabriella was well educated and could tell when someone was ogling her. Jason, it appeared, was the only one who had proper morals and manners and yet, he was the one that was treated the worst.

When Gabriella had questioned this Ryan had replied with a simple, "it's because he's the youngest." Did he really think that was acceptable behaviour? As Captain of _The Sharpay_, wasn't it his duty to protect a member of the crew if they were being belittled? Gabriella believed so; Ryan did not. Yes, she felt for the young Jason Cross (who couldn't have been more than sixteen) and found herself having a strong sweet spot for the lad, who was currently climbing up towards the crows nest to settle in his usual spot. Gabriella had learned that he was the look-out.

She watched as the young boy looked around a couple of times before stopping on one spot. He quickly bent down and he went out of view for a split second before he was stood up again with a telescope held up to his right eye. She had seen Jason do his look-out duties before and he had never brought out a telescope. Judging by the way he was frantically searching the perimeter, Gabriella instantly knew something was wrong. But _what_?

* * *

Captain Troy Bolton stood at the railing of his ship, _The Eastern Wildcat_. His chestnut brown, unkempt hair tangled together in the wind while he kept his hands behind his back that had turned callous through the years of hard labour. He had a handsome face; a perfectly sculpted jawline; tanned skin from the many years at sea and in the Sun with broad shoulders; soft lips that were often curved upwards into a mischievous smirk and dazzling, icy blue eyes, bluer than the oceans that he had sailed on.

Muscles ripped underneath his baggy, washed out, half-open shirt that showed of his tanned and toned chest. His black breeches fitted snugly onto his muscular legs and his feet wore heavy, black boots with the tops turned over; the ends frayed from the many years that they had been used. At one side of him, attached to a thick black belt, held a long cutlass while the other side held a black pistol and a small dagger that could barely be seen. Troy stared ahead of him, the same smirk gracing his features as the Sun shone heavily onto his back.

"We're picking up speed." Troy looked to his side as his first mate stood next to him, eyeing the ship ahead of them gleefully. The young man leant forward and propped his elbows up on the railing, his large, spiralled hair bouncing as he did so while he wiped a layer of sweat of his dark-skinned forehead. He wore a similar attire, swords included, to his Captain and his hazel eyes glinted excitedly as he stared at the majestic ship that they were closing in on.

"_The Sharpay_." Troy murmured. "Captain Ryan Evans...the biggest _idiot_ known to man-kind."

"Oh, I know." Chad muttered, his eyes slowly narrowing, "he tried accusing me of stealing when we were in _Port Luna_. Do you remember that?" Chad asked and Troy nodded his head. "And all because of the clothes I wore. Back when we were cabin boys...well, look at us _now_!" He exclaimed with a triumphant laugh. "Wait 'til we take all his gold and slit his throat."

"Slow down there, Chad." Troy ordered firmly.

"Do you think they know we're tailing them yet?"

"Oh, I'm sure they do by now. We're much to close to go unnoticed." Troy replied before turning to Chad with a devilish smirk on his lips, "besides, their look-out boy wouldn't be doing his job correctly if he hadn't spotted us." Chad laughed loudly, not able to contain himself at the private information that only _The Eastern Wildcat_ would know. "How much gold do you think we're dealing with here?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Chad shrugged, "but, I think it is safe to say that there will be a lot. After all, with _Mr. Evans_," he said his name with mockery, "as Captain, he's sure to bring all of his gold in case there's anyone to impress. He'll regret ever accusing me of being a common thief!" He exclaimed bitterly.

"Chad, please stop talking about this Evans man."

Troy turned to the new voice, that was considerably more higher and softly spoken. Unlike Troy and Chad, the newcomer was a woman and, although Chad was dark-skinned, she had a wonderful colour to her skin; ebony like. She had beautiful, black eyes and her straight, long, dark brunette locks were tied up into a simple ponytail. An exasperated expression on her pretty features. She was wearing male clothing (for to wear a dress while plundering ships and climbing up the look-out post wasn't exactly suitable), although her trousers were cut to her knee which, with all her hard work, had frayed at the ends. And, instead of the thick, black boots her Captain wore, she had small, black pumps.

"Man?" Chad scoffed. "Pathetic _dog_ if you ask me."

"Of course." Troy rolled his eyes. "Taylor," he referred to the woman, "how is everything?"

"It's definite smooth-sailing from here, Captain." She answered with a delighted grin. "We're moving faster than_ The Sharpay_ and, the last time I looked, they were running around. Clearly, Mr. Evans' men haven't had any encounters with pirates before. It might just be the easiest plunder we've ever done."

"Don't speak too soon, Taylor." Troy warned her. "For all we know, that could be Mr. Evans' plan." Chad snorted unattractively and Troy gave a short, sideways glance at him, "don't worry, I don't believe that for a second myself...but just to be safe."

Chad snorted again, saying, "_just to be safe_? Troy, we're _pirates_, when have we ever been safe?"

"It's a figure of speech, Danforth." Troy replied firmly. "Taylor, make sure all the men have their weapons on them. I don't want to lose anyone when we board _The Sharpay_. I will not allow Ryan Evans to take any of my crew. It will only be the other way round."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Taylor turned and walked in the opposite direction to carry out her orders.

"You don't think we'll actually lose anyone, do you Troy?"

"Who are we to really know?" The Captain answered, his eyes focused on the ship ahead. "They may not have experienced pirates before, but it is always possible that they'll have a good fighter aboard." Troy looked to his side to see an anxious expression pass over Chad's face. "Do not worry, Chad, I highly doubt that anyone can overthrow us." He told him confidently, a cocky smirk gracing his lips. "Especially not the _pompous_ Ryan Evans. I will not allow a man who is thicker than five planks of wood to take us down."

Chad laughed heartily. "I just can't wait to get me hands on that loot." He rubbed his hands together gleefully, images of gold and silver coins appearing in his head. "Then who'll be laughing, Evans!" He exclaimed and Troy could not repress the urge to roll his eyes once more. "_A-ha_!" Chad grinned with delight as the distance between the two ships was closing fast.

Troy laughed, shaking his head as he turned around towards his men who were waiting for their next orders from their Captain. "_Men_!" He shouted confidently. "Get the guns ready, let loose the sails and prepare to board!" A loud cheer echoed from his crew and Captain Troy Bolton's smirk widened...Ryan Evans wouldn't know what had hit him.

* * *

Gabriella watched intently and silently as the crew began to dart around in different directions, sheer panic on every one of their faces. What was going on? She had no idea. She was left to stand there at the side of the ship worriedly. It was quite obvious that something -_bad_- was happening and Gabriella tried looking above the moving crew members in search for a more familiar face.

Biting her bottom lip anxiously, Gabriella felt her nerves rocket upwards as she saw one of the men bring out long, sharp, navy swords and pass them to some of the others. Why did they need swords?What could possibly be happening? Gabriella soon found her answer when she turned around to look at the sea but, instead of clear waters like there had been before, there was now a large, tall, fierce looking ship heading towards them. They were so close, Gabriella could hear the shouts of their crew. Looking at it, with panicked eyes, Gabriella saw the red flag flapping around on the top of this new ship. It had a white picture of a wild animal on it with two bones crossing each other just underneath it. Who were they?

"Gabriella." The brunette sharply turned round when she felt a hand on her shoulder to find Ryan breathing heavily with fear evident in his eyes and urgency in his tone. "Gabriella, you must go to your cabin. Your maid will be there with you." He ordered but Gabriella didn't move. "Please, Gabriella, you must _go_!"

"Who are they?"

"Gabriella, please just-"

"Ryan, _who_ _are they_?" She asked stubbornly.

"We...we fear that they are pirates, Gabriella."

"Pirates?" She repeated with shock. "They're _pirates_?"

"We believe so." Ryan nodded sadly, his pale skin tone turning whiter and whiter. "Which is why, Gabriella, you _must_ return to your cabin. As I mentioned before, your maid is waiting for you in there. I can not have you up here on deck with us, it is much to risky to have a lady in the midst of a fight."

"A fight? You're going to fight?"

"_Captain_!" Jason called out above the yells and shouts of the men. He had cupped his mouth with his hands and Ryan had barely managed to hear him as he bellowed, "Captain, come quick! They are getting ready to board ship! They have _weapons_!" He exclaimed and Ryan gave a curt nod.

"Gabriella, please, you must leave _immediately_." He demanded pleadingly.

Gabriella nodded and hurried off straight away, just barely dodging the men who were scurrying all over the deck, grabbing as many weapons as they could hold. _Pirates_, she thought breathlessly. It was terrifying, watching as the ship came closer, knowing that there was to be a fight but exhilarating all that the same time. _Real_, _live pirates_! But, as Ryan said, she could not be on deck when they came aboard and, so, Gabriella ran as fast as she could to her cabin where Kelsi was anxiously sitting on her bed.

"_Gabby_!" She screamed with utter relief, wrapping her petite arms around the brunette's neck. "Oh, thank God, I didn't think Mr. Evans would reach you in time. Those men, on that ship, they're _pirates_!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, resembling a small, scared, vulnerable child.

"I know, Ryan told me." Gabriella replied, breathing heavier than usual from her quick escape off deck and the adrenaline that was now pumping into her veins. "Actual pirates..." she muttered, "I can't believe it. Real _pirates_! On _this_ ship!" Kelsi began to chew on her lip nervously and Gabriella gave her a comforting smile before something to her side caught her eye. "What are these?" She pointed at the several mahogany chests that were situated in the corner of their room.

"Oh, um...I'm not entirely sure." Kelsi admitted. "Mr. Evans just ordered some of his men to put them in here."

Hastily, Gabriella walked over and sat on her knees before unhooking (with difficulty) the thick, steal hatch and lifting up the lid. Kelsi let out a soft gasp. Gabriella hadn't known what she was to expect when opening up the chest but, whatever it would have been, it certainly was _not_ this. Mounds of small gold coins glinted teasingly in the sunlight that beamed through the window. She could hardly believe it. There was so much _gold_! Gabriella reached out to touch the coins but quickly retracted her hand back when something dawned on her. Abruptly, she slammed it shut and stood up, an angered look on her features.

"That fool." She muttered. "Why did he place them in here?" She asked rhetorically, although Kelsi gave a small shrug. "He wants us to be protected and yet he puts his _gold_ in with us? What a foolish, _foolish_ thing to do!" She exclaimed and Kelsi tilted her head with confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand, Gabby." She said softly. "Why is it so foolish?"

"Oh Kelsi," Gabriella sighed heavily, "think about what pirates look for. Think about _why_ they hijack a ship." Kelsi looked at the gold. "Yes, so when those pirates come aboard – which I believe they have already." Gabriella visibly winced as she heard a gunshot ring in the air. "They'll be looking for this. And it's here, with _us_."

Kelsi looked up fearfully, "Gabby, what is to happen to us?"

"I am afraid, I can not say." Gabriella walked forward and engulfed Kelsi into a tight embrace and Gabriella felt her friend cling to her tightly as massive _bang_ was heard above them, as if something had fallen down. "You're going to be okay, Kels, I'll make sure of it. After all, what are best friends for?" They pulled away from one another and Kelsi quickly wiped away her tears with a small smile.

However, the two girls fell to the floor as the boat shook vigorously underneath them. Clutching her elbow, Gabriella stood back up before offering her hand out for Kelsi to take. The shouts were becoming more and more prominent and Gabriella could not deny the fear settling in her stomach. Another few gunshots were heard and Kelsi squeaked in terror every time. They could hear the heavy footsteps of the men fighting up above them and the yelps of pain every time someone was hurt. After several minutes of continuous shouting and banging and swords clanging together, it stopped. Suddenly, everything was very silent...until their compartment door swung open.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice said with amusement, "what do we have here?"

* * *

A satisfied smirk settled on Troy's features as he looked around at the scene in front of him. He had been right. _The Sharpay's_ men were definitely not skilled in fighting and the battle between the two ships had ended fast. Now, _The Eastern Wildcat _crew members were watching over the losing men, who were now tied up, while Chad and Taylor went in search for the, hopeful, gold. And, judging by Ryan's fearful and nervous expression, Troy had a _very_ good feeling that there was much to take.

"You are pathetic scoundrels!" Ryan spat bitterly and Troy snapped his head over immediately to the Captain, glaring at him so icily that Ryan's blood could have froze. Troy moved slowly to the blonde, who kept his eyes narrowed into slits, that was, until Troy whipped out his dagger and put it to Ryan's neck. Now, with wide eyes, Ryan quivered with terror, almost yelping as Troy snarled.

"And yet, you are the ones that are tied up." Troy hissed, a growl forming in his throat before a menacing smile spread on his lips. "You know, _Mr. Evans_," he spat out his name, "just one, little _slip_ and your neck will be cut so deep that you'll die a horrible, painful death. So, I would watch what I say if I were you..._Captain_." He mocked and several of _The Eastern Wildcat_ laughed loudly.

Ryan visibly gulped and Troy had to refrain himself from scoffing at how terribly stupid and cowardly this man (if you could really call him one) was. Rule one: never show your weakness. It could be the very last thing you do. As Troy rolled the dagger between his fingers, revelling at Ryan's petrified expression, Chad and Taylor returned to deck but not with his desired treasure.

"Captain," Chad held onto Gabriella's arms tightly as she tried struggling, "we found these two in one of the compartments. It appears, Mr. Evans here put them to guard the gold." He smirked as Ryan began to shuffle around, attempting to loosen the rope.

"We were not _guarding_ the gold." Gabriella shot back, "they were just in our room."

"This one has a bit of a tongue on her, Sir." Chad said, nodding towards the brunette he was holding back. "She's already kicked me in the shins and tried to bite me." He yanked Gabriella back harshly as she tried wriggling out of his firm grasp. "What shall we do with 'em?" He asked, wincing as Gabriella stomped on his foot. "Captain?"

Troy's heavy boots almost echoed along the wooden deck as he walked over to the two girls, aiming towards the struggling brunette who didn't seem to realise how she was fighting a losing battle. Dagger in hand, he came face-to-face to Gabriella and held the weapon to her cheek. However, Gabriella didn't seem to notice it at first (not focusing on Troy) but kicked Chad in his shins once more.

"I suggest you hold still." Troy warned her and she immediately froze as he dragged the dagger down her cheek and along her jawline, finishing in the middle of her throat. "That's better." His low, husky voice sounded and it was then Gabriella saw what had happened. Most of the men were tied up but a few were lying dead with blood pooling next to them. Gulping nervously, Gabriella turned to look at Troy. "Now," he leant down, "who are you?"

"You don't have to answer that, Gabriella!" Ryan shouted and Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed with frustration. Ryan muttered something to himself as Troy walked over and kicked him in the head causing the blonde to be severely disorientated before Troy returned back to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, _what_?"

"Montez." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Troy pressed the dagger to her throat once more. "You're going to have to speak up, sweetheart."

"_Montez_." She repeated louder.

"Gabriella Montez." Troy said, looking her up and down with speculation. He had to admit to himself that she was extremely good-looking with her big, brown eyes, her smooth-looking skin, her small nose and plump lips. They stared at each other for a moment in an intense gaze until Gabriella broke it, looking down at her feet. "So, Miss. Montez, what are you doing aboard this ship?"

"Let her go." Ryan ordered, his head lulling around. His speech slurred. "I demand that you _let her __go_!"

"You just don't seem to get it, do you Evans." Troy spat sourly. Gabriella sent Ryan a don't-speak-unless-spoken-to look. Ryan might have thought he was being noble, Gabriella thought he was being an idiot. When a pirate has you tied up with no chance of escaping, you don't argue. "If you talk one more time, I will kill you...no, no wait, I won't kill you...not _straight away_." Troy smirked. "I'll kill _her_ first." He pointed to Gabriella. "So, what's it to be? Are you going to shut up? Or do I need to kill your darling Gabriella?" Ryan shook his head vigorously. "I thought so."

"What about the gold, Captain?" Taylor asked. "It's still in the second cabin."

"Zeke, Tom." Troy called out. "Go get it."

Two men nodded and they both hurried below deck to collect the treasure. Silence remained above them, the only sound was their rummaging and the heaving as they slowly brought up three chests of gold coins. Zeke and Tom then returned to their original positions, pointing their swords at the tied up men threateningly.

"That it?" Troy asked and, the man named, Zeke nodded. "Right...kill them."

The pirates raised their swords but a melodic voice caught them in mid-air. "_Wait_!" Gabriella screamed. "Please, don't kill them." Troy turned around, his brow furrowed slightly as he stared at her curiously with a look that said, 'go on'. "Don't kill them...take me." She offered.

"_The Eastern Wildcat_ has some morals, Miss. Montez." Troy informed her. "We don't kill women."

"No. No, I meant...instead of killing them," she bit her lip nervously, "take me onto your ship."

"Take you onto my ship?" Troy repeated, a hint of confusion in his tone. "And pray, tell me Miss. Montez, what use would you be on my ship? Because, we don't need a stuck-up, melodramatic, _lady_-_of_-_the_-_manor_ woman running around." He sneered and caught the insulted expression that Gabriella held for a second.

"I am not like that." She replied through gritted teeth. "I meant, I'll work on your ship. I'll cook, clean...whatever that needs doing in exchange for these men's lives." She suggested confidently, although Troy watched as fear flashed in her eyes.

"And who's to say that you won't betray us?" Troy asked sternly, tempted by her offer.

"I...I..." she struggled, "um, I give you my word. I'll bind myself to you and your ship."

"Gabriella, you can't do this, you'll-" Ryan attempted to argue with her, reaching forward as far as he could but Troy reached for his gun and hastily pointed it at the blonde who cowered back in fear, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"_What did I say_, _Evans_!" Troy roared and Chad felt Gabriella jump ever-so-slightly in his arms.

With Troy's arm still outstretched with the gun in his hand, Chad slowly spoke up, "Captain," Troy moved his head to look at his friend, "we do need an extra pair of hands. And I'm sure Zeke is in need of a...a helper." Troy turned to Zeke who began nodding in agreement. "And also, Taylor may have female company." His eyes darted to Taylor who quickly shook her head up and down.

Retracting his arm back down to his side, Troy said sharply, "very well but we'll have to think of a more permanent way to bind you to _The Eastern Wildcat_, Miss. Montez. I do not think your _word_ is good enough." He paused for a moment before ordering loudly, "right, get this gold onto our ship immediately and set the sails." Men hurried around while Chad and Taylor kept firm grips on the women. Troy told Chad to take her aboard before he moved to Kelsi who was quivering. "You will stay on _The Sharpay_ but you will not untie any of these men until you can not see our ship." He pointed his dagger at her. "Do you understand?"

"Ye...yes." She agreed tearfully. "Will...will you look after Gabby?" She asked bravely.

"Miss. Montez is now apart of _The Eastern Wildcat_. We take care of all our crew." He answered. "Taylor, let her go and get back to our ship." She nodded and ran off after the other men. "Remember what I said. No matter what these oafs order you to do, you do _not_ untie them until we are _completely_ out of sight." Kelsi nodded quickly. "What is your name?"

"Kelsi Nielson, Sir."

"Thank you, Kelsi."

Troy turned and walked carefully back to his ship, glancing quickly at Ryan and smirking. Once he was safely aboard his own ship, he walked over to Chad who was still holding onto Gabriella and ordered his friend to take her to the small cabin that had been used for storage. It had a bed and a window but the rest of it held barrels and planks of wood. Finally, Chad let her go but only when they were safely in the room. Rubbing her wrists, for he had gripped onto her tightly, she turned around to find Troy staring firmly at her. His blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"You will stay in here until someone comes for you." He told her. "Understand?"

"Yes." She replied weakly and he nodded curtly, closing the door with a _click_ and leaving Gabriella to be by herself. As the door shut, Gabriella closed her eyes as they began to fill up with salty tears. She was here. On a pirates ship. Alone, scared and nervous. Collapsing on her bed, Gabriella buried her head in her hands and cried softly not realising what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**


	3. A Bonding Ritual

**Author's Note: Thank you so very much for all your reviews, they've been amazing and I hope you'll continue to review because they really motivate me to write. Enjoy this chapter, it took longer than it would have because I didn't have internet connection for a week and I changed a couple of things but I hope it's still as good. This story will get better: Promise. **

**Shout outs: **

**highschoolmusicalfan101, **_smileforthecamera.x_**, vanessalillymontez, **_cautious_**, ZacharyEfronIsSoSexy, **_mbaby45_**, Star994,**_ iloooveyou_**, whoknew96,**_ pumpkinking5_**, lmaoxlovee, **_nicolypoly_**, colapola114, **_kiera266_**, zanessa14fanatic, **_sillymeggo_**, HisDelilah, **_Midnight113_**, caligurl725, **_xXxCourtneyxXx_**, zanessarobsten4ever, **_1HSMWiLdCat_**, bubzchoc, **_PromisingTomorrow_**, Ju-cy, **_hollywoodx_**, PerfectxSweetheartx,**_ elle on air_**, lenny, **_Helllloooo_**, Crazykenpogirl,**_ Andi_** and JoannaW. Thank you all so much and I hope to hear from you again. :D **

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_A Bonding Ritual_

_(And Two Daggers)_

.._  
_

"Well, what do you think we should do instead then? They're Troy's orders."

Groggily, Gabriella slowly opened her bloodshot eyes and rubbed them gently, squinting as the sunlight poured in through the grubby, unclean window before closing them again. Slightly disorientated, Gabriella only noticed the smooth rocking of _The Eastern Wildcat _and the sound of the splashes from the ocean until the hushed whispers became more prominent. Immediately, Gabriella's body tensed and her heart began to race uncomfortably suddenly remembering the people she was now involved with.

"I know who's orders they are." A feminine voice answered. "I just don't think _this_ is necessary."

What were they talking about? What wasn't necessary? Gabriella wanted (nay, _needed_) to know because it obviously involved her otherwise they wouldn't be in her room. Judging by their voices, Gabriella could tell that it was the man that had caught her, if Gabriella remembered correctly, he had large, spiralled hair and, with him, was Taylor McKessie. The previous evening, she had visited Gabriella to give her a fairly large wash bowl and some food -bread and potato soup. Taylor had introduced herself and attempted to stay but seeing that Gabriella was clearly in distress, and in no state to have a conversation, she had left the petite brunette alone. Wordlessly, Gabriella was grateful.

Taylor had seemed...sweet. In all honesty, Taylor's eagerness to talk with Gabriella had surprised her. Wasn't she a pirate? Wasn't Gabriella _untrustworthy_? That had been what their Captain had said before, after all, her _word_ just wasn't enough for him. Of course, he had lived up to expectations. She wasn't allowed out of her room without his permission. So far, she had not left her room. The Captain simply had not allowed it. Which left Gabriella to question, was he ever going to let her out? He had told her that she was apart of the crew...but he didn't trust her. That was obvious. The way his eyes had narrowed and studied her as if she were about to pull out a pistol and put it to his temple. She supposed that _Troy_ was his name...what were his orders though?

"Taylor, whether you like it or not, it's happening." _What was happening_? She asked herself nervously. _What was happening_! "Troy may be our friend but he is still Captain. We must obey him. He is right anyway." He said firmly. "We can't allow this woman to be apart of _The Eastern Wildcat_ just on her word. Besides, you know how Troy is with promises, they mean nothing to him."

"Yes, Chad, I understand that people can break promises but there are other ways." Taylor argued in a hushed whisper. "We don't need to do this. If we just...talk to Troy. Make him see that too. You're his closest friend, you've known him for the longest, I'm sure he'd listen to you. He values your opinion."

"_Pfft_, Troy and I may be best friends but when he's made up his mind, no one can change it." Chad replied and Gabriella heard someone shuffling, she assumed it was Chad. "Taylor, will you stop trying to argue with me, please? Troy wants this done. He wants us to do it. We're going to do it." He broke it down patronisingly and Gabriella repressed the urge to scrunch her nose up in annoyance.

"I don't wish to be apart of this." Taylor answered coldly. "We're not doing it."

"You have no choice, McKessie." Chad told her sternly. "We have to wait for her to wake anyway. We won't be able to do it otherwise. And Troy wishes to be present when we carry it out, so, when he's here you can take out your feelings with him, okay? Or will you shut your mouth and do as you are told?" Gabriella heard Taylor answer with a frustrated _huff_. Well, this Chad was certainly living up to a pirates reputation of being incredibly rude. Gabriella felt offended for Taylor.

"Don't be so loud, Chad." Taylor scolded. "She's still sleeping. We don't want to wake her."

"I think you'll find that that is exactly what we want." Chad scoffed, Gabriella noticed the sharp increase in volume. "Don't give me that look, McKessie. We have duties to do on this ship too. We do not have time to wait around for her to wake up." If Gabriella had her eyes open she would have glared at Chad. Was he really incapable of calling her by her name?

"I know we have duties." Taylor shot back, "but you also said we needed Troy here too. Look around, Chad, because he's not here. Even if she does awaken from her sleep, we still need our Captain." Gabriella felt herself soften towards Taylor. Not only was she defending her from something she was unaware of but she was also being considerate. If Gabriella had been asleep, Chad would have certainly woken her up whereas Taylor kept her voice in a light, quiet tone.

"Don't start- _Troy_!" Chad exclaimed, ignoring Taylor's shushing as their Captain swung open the door of the compartment and strided in. His heavy boots almost stamping on the wooden floor. "Right then, now that you're here I suppose we can carry out the deed." He said but Gabriella didn't hear a response. "She's still asleep but-"

"She's faking it, Chad." Troy interrupted him confidently.

Any muscles that Gabriella had relaxed while listening to Taylor and Chad's conversation were immediately tense once more and her whole body went rigid. How had he _known_ that? She was perfectly still. Her eyes were closed. She hadn't made any sound. Knowing better, Gabriella cracked her eyes open slowly to see Chad and Taylor looking at her with curious expressions while Troy appeared to be..._glaring_. No, the Captain of _The Eastern Wildcat_ certainly did not trust her in any way, shape _or_ form.

Sitting up, Gabriella visibly winced. She had been unable to remove the horrid corset before she fell asleep and it's material dug in to her skin, no doubt creating nasty bruises and red marks. Troy watched as she clutched a hand to her sides where the corset was squeezing at her body the most, however, his eyes remained in small slits.

Taylor noticed her pained look and immediately said, "are you okay? Is something hurting you?"

"I'm fine." Gabriella replied quietly. "It's just this ridiculous corset."

"Well, you shouldn't have to worry about that for much longer." Troy told her in a deadpan tone. "You can not work on this ship in..._that_." He sneered, looking at her dress. "You shall have to wear Taylor's clothing. It will be much more suitable." Gabriella nodded slowly. "Taylor, I suggest you go gather some clothes for Gabriella while Chad and I explain her situation. That is, of course, if you haven't already heard these two talking about it while you were _pretending_ to be asleep?" He asked bitterly and Gabriella found her cheeks staining with a faint blush.

"I admit that I was not completely asleep." Gabriella said, trying her best for Troy's intense stare not to bother her, "however, I was not paying enough attention to hear what Chad and Taylor were discussing." She lied. "I have no idea what you plan to do with me but I wish that you tell me now."

Troy slowly walked over to Gabriella and the brunette bit her lip nervously. "You may have been able to order people around on _The Sharpay_ but you'll find that your word means _nothing_ here." He said bitterly, taking a stab once more at her promise to stay with his ship.

"I did not mean it as an order." Gabriella mumbled.

"Good." Troy said. "Because I am the only one shouting orders around here. Understand?" Gabriella nodded begrudgingly. She felt like a small child again when she had been caught playing around in the small river that ran through her garden. Despite her best efforts to keep her white dress clean by lifting it up, the ends had caught the muddy water. Her parents hadn't been best pleased.

"Would you be so kind to tell me what you are going to do with me now?" Gabriella asked, a hint of sourness creeping into her tone with some impatience adding to it. Troy rolled his eyes and made a slight grunting sound. He wasn't happy. Then again, Gabriella didn't believe he ever was.

"You, Gabriella Montez," he addressed her, "have binded yourself to my ship. _The Eastern Wildcat_."

"I am well aware of that."

"I hadn't finished." Gabriella cowered back slightly at his rough response. "As I was saying, you gave me your word that you would not betray the ship, the crew or myself, your _Captain_." He said and Gabriella could tell he enjoyed reminding her that he had the authority. "However, I do not think we can trust you just based on promises. Therefore, you will go through a tie that can not be broken. Understand so far, Miss. Montez?"

"Perfectly."

"Good." He nodded curtly. "I am sure you are wondering what this tie is." Gabriella nodded, rather vigorously, as she was very curious to find out what she was being made to do. "Well, you will first sign this. Chad." He ordered and the first mate whipped a piece of parchment from his pocket, opened it up and laid it next to Gabriella for her to read. "This is a contract which means if you dare to leave this ship, we have the right to get you back." He smirked and Gabriella's eyes widened with shock.

_This contract states that, once signed, Gabriella Montez is legally binded to_ The Eastern Wildcat _and is under the authority of Captain Troy Bolton. Under no circumstances can Gabriella Montez leave _The Eastern Wildcat _under her own free will and the contract will only be broken once Gabriella Montez is deceased or if the Captain is deceased_. _By signing, Gabriella Montez agrees to live as the other members of the crew live and, so, carry out the bonding ritual to become a fully fledged member of_ The Eastern Wildcat.

"Bonding ritual?" Gabriella questioned. "What does that mean?"

Troy smirked, the idea of the sacrament cheering him up considerably. "Oh, I suppose you can see it as...an _initiation_. A way of truly becoming a member of _The Eastern Wildcat_. Everyone on this ship has gone through it. It wouldn't be fair for me to leave you be just because you _promised_ me you'd stay faithful." Gabriella was quickly becoming tired with his constant mockery. "I wouldn't worry. It doesn't hurt..." he paused, looking at her with amusement, "too much."

"_Too much_!" Gabriella squeaked. "What do you mean by that? What does this...initiation involve?" She asked frantically, immediate panic swirling in her chocolate eyes. An emotion Troy appeared to be enjoying at that moment as he didn't answer straight away leaving Gabriella to gulp nervously. "Please, tell me." She added quietly. "What is this," she looked at the contract, "_bonding ritual_?"

"Like I said before," Troy replied slowly causing a feeling of dread to settle firmly in Gabriella's stomach, "it is nothing to worry about. Just our way of..._uniting_ as such. I suppose one would call it that. Our way of making sure the bond is true." His smirk widened, "it is a _blood_ bonding, Miss. Montez."

"A bl...blood bonding?" She stammered.

"Yes, a blood bonding." Troy repeated before walking over and tapping the contract. "You must sign now. I do not have all day and either does Chad or Taylor." He handed her a feathered quill and a small pot of ink. Trembling, Gabriella took it and signed her name underneath the terms. Troy then motioned for her to hand him the quill as he, too, added his name next to hers before passing the parchment and writing equipment over to Chad.

"Why does he have to sign it?" Gabriella asked curiously, her voice wavering slightly.

"Chad must sign it because he is our witness, Gabriella." Troy answered brightly. How much was he enjoying her nervous demeanour? "It would not be professional otherwise." The lively glint in his eyes dulled into a sharp glare the moment Gabriella scoffed.

"Professional?" She repeated, almost incredulously, "forgive me but you are pirates."

"Pirates we may be but I that does not mean I am stupid." He hissed and Gabriella averted her gaze quickly to the floor. His glare was..._penetrating_. It unnerved her. "Now." He said sternly and held out his hand, palm upwards. "Give me your hand." He ordered and Gabriella looked at him worriedly. "We still need to carry out the bonding ritual."

Troy's smirk had returned, wider than ever as he happily watched her squirm. Hesitantly, Gabriella raised her trembling left hand as he reached behind him and grabbed his dagger. The moment she saw the sharp, pointed end, she tried retracting her hand backwards but Troy's reactions were good and he snatched her wrist before she could. Gabriella bit her lip, refraining a squeal to escape her mouth and looked away not wanting to watch him cut her skin.

"It's what needs to be done." He murmured. "Hold still."

Yelping, Gabriella felt tears prick her eyes as the blade swept across her skin smoothly. In a flash, it was over and Gabriella cradled her hand while Troy dabbed the droplets of blood onto the contract as if to finalise it. She had believed that the blood bonding was going to be a small cut on her finger, that hadn't been a foolish thought, had it? Because it hadn't been a small cut on her finger at all! It had been a large, deep, diagonal cut tracing from the bottom of her index finger all the way down to the bottom of her palm. And it stung like _hell_!

"Here." Troy muttered, throwing a piece of ragged cloth towards her. Clutching her left hand to her chest, Gabriella picked up the cloth and hastily wrapped it round the bloody wound. However, with only one hand, she was having difficulty tying it up, so-much-so, Troy could not wait any longer as he tutted impatiently and rolled his eyes. "For God's sake..." she heard him mutter and he bent down to tie the cloth in a tight knot. "There." And he stood back up again. "Come on, Chad."

The first mate snatched up the contract and glanced at Gabriella with an, almost, sympathetic look -_almost_. He hurriedly left her compartment, no doubt to carry out the duties that he had been talking about earlier leaving Troy to trail behind. Gabriella watched as the brunette placed his large hand on the door handle before turning around.

"Once Taylor returns with your clothes, I want you to change and come up onto the deck to begin your duties."

Feebly, Gabriella nodded as stray tears rolled down her cheeks. She did not want him to see her cry but with the stabbing pain in her hand increasing, it was difficult not to. Although she could not contain them any longer and allowed them to free-fall as soon as he slammed her door shut. However, as soon as the door closed it opened again with Taylor holding several items of clothing.

"Oh!" Taylor exclaimed, entering for the second time while Gabriella was crying. She looked down and saw the bloody material before rushing over. "He's already done it I see." She muttered disapprovingly. "I'm sorry...I thought I would have time to persuade him not to do this but I couldn't find a shirt."

"He said..." Gabriella sniffed, "that everyone else had done it too. Does that mean...well, have you-"

"Yes." Taylor smiled warmly, "I was there when he came up with the blood bonding thing." She opened her left hand and showed Gabriella a faint scar that looked identical to her wound. "We didn't know each other all that well then and, I suppose, this brought us together. I'll admit that I only truly begun trusting the Captain and Chad once we had gone through this."

Gabriella chewed on her lip, it was becoming quite a habit now, losing herself in her thoughts. Did that mean Troy would finally believe her promise? Was her word now good enough? Was this the start of a friendship forming? Somehow, Gabriella couldn't let herself say '_yes_' to any of those questions. One look into Troy's deep, blue eyes and you would see something that screamed out that he was heartless. Maybe it was just her imagination but Gabriella was sure that pure hatred lay in those eyes whenever he looked at her. Although, she could not see why...she had done nothing wrong.

"...and then I realised that all Chad's shirts were disgusting. It smelt like a dead rat but Troy's were clean so it'll be much bigger on you." Gabriella blushed, Taylor had been talking while she had been thinking. Luckily, Taylor had not noticed. "Just tuck it into your trousers and you'll be fine though." Taylor handed Gabriella her new clothes. "I know they'll be very different to what you're used to."

"No, these will be perfectly fine." Gabriella replied gratefully. "I must confess to you, Taylor that these dresses can be incredibly uncomfortable. It'll be nice to have a change." She smiled and Taylor laughed in response. "Um...although...could you...you see, this corset," she stammered with embarrassment, "is extremely tight and...I don't know if I can remove it by myself..."

"Do you wish for me to help?" Gabriella nodded her head sheepishly. "Very well. And when you're ready, I'll show you around the ship." She said (although Gabriella replied, "I can't. The Captain wants me to start working."). Taylor smirked. "What the Captain doesn't know won't hurt 'im."

* * *

"_Where have you been_!" Troy barked loudly once Gabriella and Taylor were on deck.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously as Taylor replied calmly, "she was changing, Captain." Troy opened his mouth to retort something like 'it doesn't take that long to get changed' but Taylor beat him to it. "That corset was a bloody nightmare to get off. Makes me glad I don't have to wear 'em. I'm surprised you can even _breath_!" Taylor was partially telling the truth. She really didn't understand corsets.

"Trust me," Gabriella answered, "you can't."

Troy watched as Taylor and Gabriella began to laugh with each other as if they were old friends. A small, throaty growl escaped him. Taylor rolled her eyes, she was so used to his attitude that it didn't bother her, while Gabriella looked at him warily as if he were a contagious disease.

"Calm down, Troy." Taylor told him. "We're here now, aren't we?"

"Go attend to your duties." Troy demanded immediately. Taylor rolled her eyes again, knowing that she could get away with it, before sending a look to Gabriella which made her giggle slightly and leaving them. "Right. Now that you've _finally_ decided to show up," he snapped, "you can begin your duties."

"What are my duties?"

"_I'm getting there_!" Troy exclaimed with a sigh of annoyance. "Jesus Christ, can't you rich folk be patient? I thought it was against society to interrupt someone too?" He raised an eyebrow and Gabriella blushed, although not only with embarrassment but with anger.

"You are very judgemental." She said. "Did you know that?"

"You'll be cleaning the deck for me and I don't want you to stop until it's spotless. Understand?" He ignored her question and Gabriella narrowed her eyes, nodding slowly. "Good. Now, the bucket and brush are over there waiting for you. I suggest you get moving, Montez, otherwise you'll still be cleaning when night falls."

And, with that, Troy pushed passed Gabriella and walked over to Chad who was manning the wheel. _Can he be any ruder_? Gabriella asked herself. Tearing her narrowed gaze away from Troy over to the small bucket that was on the other side of the ship. It was going to be a long, long day. Reaching down, Gabriella crinkled her nose up in disgust at the rusty bucket that held a large brush -so large it wouldn't fit into the bucket properly. Dipping it in the, somewhat, soapy water, Gabriella began to scrub the deck clean. Four hours later and Gabriella wanted to go back to bed.

It was hard work. Not just because the deck was disgusting and so dirty that the mud (was it even mud?) wasn't budging but because she needed her other hand to lean on. And that had just been slashed by her Captain -her _big_-_headed_, _arrogant_, _rude_ Captain. Wincing, Gabriella changed her position. Her knees were beginning to ache and her arms felt ready to fall off. And the deck didn't actually look any cleaner since the pirates were constantly moving around the ship. She would manage to get some mud off one part and someone would walk over it again, making it dirtier than it had been before. Huffing, Gabriella tried scrubbing off something that smelt utterly _revolting_...she had a feeling it was vomit that had just been left to dry up when she felt someone stand in her light and a pair of thick, black boots stood in her way.

"Not finished yet?" Troy sneered before he lunged forward and grabbed the bucket that she had managed to hit forcefully with her arm. It was just about to roll off the ship when Troy got the handle between his fingers. "Watch what you are _doing_!" He shouted and Gabriella noticed that no one seemed fazed by his outburst. He must do this often. "This is our only bucket and, if you're not careful, you'll fall of the ship too."

"I'm sure you'll be _so_ disappointed." Gabriella muttered irritably.

Smirking, Troy said, "you're probably right. Maybe, it'd be for the best."

"Do you not have _any_ manners whatsoever?" She asked, her voice increasing in volume.

"Montez. I'm a pirate, what do you think?" He replied in a monotone before he bent down to her level and spat, "I don't need to be polite or well-mannered. We're at sea. We plunder ships. I don't think people will hand over their gold just because we said '_please_' and '_thank you_'." Gabriella heard someone snigger as they walked by. "I don't _care_ about people. I don't have manners and I don't rescue damsels in distress because that only happens in fairytales."

"You don't have to steal from others, you know." Gabriella retorted. "You could get a job."

"This is my job." Troy replied bitterly. "My occupation is being a pirate."

"Stupid occupation if you ask me." She answered sourly.

"Well then," he stood up, his eyes glinting with amusement, "it's a good job no one asked you."

And he walked off again, leaving Gabriella with a scowl on her face. "If this _was_ a fairytale, you'd be the ugly, old man who steals women and kills puppies and kittens." She muttered to herself, although, a loud chuckle made her look up again to see a tall, dark-skinned man standing by the railing. Clearly, he had been listening to their conversation.

"You know, the Captain's really not _that_ bad." The man said cheerfully, smiling to reveal a set of straight teeth. "He has his moments but I highly doubt he'd willingly steal women and kill small animals. Oh, and as for the ugly part, you should see the wenches react whenever he comes into port."

"_Urgh_," Gabriella scrunched her nose up, "that's disgusting."

"Okay, so that last part might have held too much information." Gabriella looked at him with an expression that said '_you think_?'. He chuckled again before sitting down next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him. "I'm Zeke Baylor." He held out his hand, which Gabriella would have took if it wasn't for her bad hand. "_Ouch_, already done the bonding ritual, eh?"

"Yes." Gabriella nodded, turning around and glaring at Troy who was talking to another member of the crew. "It's ridiculous. Just because your Captain has trust issues doesn't mean he can put a dagger through your hand."

"Oh, it's not all _that_ bad. It's not like he's cut your hand off." Zeke chuckled again. "I suppose it does hurt." Gabriella scoffed. "Quite a bit." He added. "But, it works. Everyone trusts everyone on this ship because of it. We all willingly let him mark us."

"I didn't." Gabriella mumbled. "God, I haven't even spent a proper day on this ship and I already want to throw myself off. Does he have to be so...so..._rude_?" She asked, stressing to Zeke how awful she found Troy.

"Well, like he said before," Zeke replied, "we're pirates. We don't need to be polite."

"Yeah...I get it." Gabriella grumbled unenthusiastically. "But, what's with the constant shouting too? I didn't _mean_ to knock the bucket over. I didn't do it deliberately! I don't understand why he can't...he can't..._urgh_! There are no words to describe him. He's _that_ intolerable." She said and Zeke merely watched in amusement. "Don't you get tired of him screaming at everyone?"

"It's how things get done around here. If Captain Troy didn't show any authority then how do you think everything would get done?" Gabriella paused, pondering over the question which, she had to admit, made a good point. "And, I wouldn't worry, he will get better. It's because you're new. He'll mellow down eventually."

"Key word: Eventually." Gabriella said and Zeke chuckled once more. "So, what do you do on the ship then? It appears everyone is doing something except you and, of course, our _highness_." She nodded her head towards Troy who was standing by the rail and staring out at the sea.

"Well, you're already becoming a pirate." Zeke teased, adding, "sarcasm." He informed her. "Us pirates can be very sarcastic. And, for your question, I'm the cook and on my break." He told her and Gabriella nodded, with understanding. "I expect you'll be helping me with this evenings dinner."

"What?" Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes. "B...b...but...I'm tired and my arms hurt and my knees hurt and my hand really, really hurts." She whined and Zeke raised his eyebrows at her with an amused smirk on his features. That was, until his eyes glanced upwards behind Gabriella and his amusement faded away. Turning around, Gabriella saw Troy's looming figure above her. A disapproving look on her face.

"I don't tolerate complaining on this ship, Montez." He told her slowly.

"You don't tolerate anything." She mumbled under-her-breath and Zeke sniggered, quickly trying to cover it up with a cough when Troy's eyes narrowed into a hard stare. Clearly, he had heard. Gabriella could practically feel a hole burning into the back of her head. "Is there something wrong," she then spat out, "_Captain_?"

"Zeke," Troy ordered, "get back to the kitchen. Everyone has worked hard today, I'm sure they'll appreciate an early meal." Zeke nodded, stood up and quickly hurried off below deck. Gabriella watched him go before Troy directed anything towards her, "Montez, come with me." He demanded and Gabriella heard the anger in his tone.

Standing up slowly, Gabriella followed him across the deck and down the stairs. He lead her in the direction that she would go to to her compartment but Troy turned earlier and opened the door. At first, Gabriella thought he was doing the gentlemenly thing and letting her walk in before himself; the saying, _ladies first_ sprung to her mind. However, she took a step forward and he forcefully shoved her inside the room. Gabriella stumbled, glaring at him momentarily before he slammed the compartment door shut which made her stomach rumble with nerves.

He kept his back facing her for a minute or two. It gave Gabriella enough time to realise that he had lead her to his own compartment...or, at least, she assumed it was his own cabin. It was a bigger room than hers (that didn't really surprise her). It had a bed with crumpled sheets and a large, wooden desk that had papers scattered all over the top with a few bottles of rum too. Looking upwards, she saw a shelf with more bottles of rum. But, before she could look any further, Troy had turned round and grasped her shoulders causing her to gasp out loud with shock.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked furiously, his voice low and threatening.

"Wh...what?" Gabriella replied, her brow furrowed as she wriggled out his strong grasp. "What are you talking about?" She said. If looks could kill, Gabriella would have been buried six feet under ground by now as Troy's glares were so intense, she could feel her face burning.

"You do not have the right to talk to me that way." He told her darkly. "Especially not in front of my crew!"

"I thought I was apart of your crew now!" Gabriella argued back.

"_Do not argue with me_!" Troy roared. "I am your Captain and _I_ give _you_ orders. You obey those orders. You do not go against what I say. And you do not talk to me in that way!" Gabriella scoffed. "You signed a contract stating that you were to work for me. You may not go against it or I will make you walk the plank!"

"You wouldn't dare." Gabriella took a step forward, closing the distance between them with her hands in tight fists. Her eyes narrowed as Troy leant down, their noses almost touching as his blue eyes penetrated through her with a venomous stare.

"Try me."

"_Urgh_!" Gabriella felt ready to pull her hair out. "You...you..._urgh_!" She screamed again before shoving passed him towards the door but as her hand groped the handle she was stopped dead in her tracks as she felt something brush passed her. Hearing a sharp knock on the door, she looked up to see the silver dagger, the same one she had seen that morning, stuck in the door. "Did you just throw a dagger at me?" She asked incredulously and turned her head slightly.

"Yes." He answered calmly. "Yes, I did."

"_Why_!"

"Because you weren't listening to me." Troy replied coolly. "Which appears to be your major flaw, Miss. Montez. Were you not taught that as a young child?" He asked and Gabriella could hear the teasing in his tone. "Surely, someone of your society would be taught something as simple as listening to others while they talk to you. Remember: _Manners_."

If she knew how, she would have broken a part of his body.

"Don't talk to me about _manners_!" She exclaimed. "Remember: You're _pirates_." She smirked, repeating his previous words. "You don't need to be polite or well-mannered because what will a '_please_' and a '_thank you_' do when you're plundering ships?"

Gabriella: 1, Captain Troy: 0

"If you continue to talk to me like that then you will be pushed off this ship." He told her sternly. "And I'll make sure it's somewhere so far away from any land that you'll be stranded in the middle of the ocean. How does that sound?" He asked casually and Gabriella grimaced.

Gabriella: 1, Captain Troy: 2

"Why do you have to be so horrid?" Gabriella asked with frustration and, before Troy could answer, she quickly added, "and don't you dare tell me it's because you are '_pirates_'!" She exclaimed. "I'm getting really tired of that response. I mean, Taylor doesn't treat me like that...or Zeke!"

"They're not the Captain. I am."

"I get it, okay? I get that _you_ are Captain." Gabriella stressed, "you don't need to keep reminding me."

"It means I have-"

"Authority?" Gabriella cut him. "Yes, yes I understand that also."

"You certainly have a problem with interrupting people." He replied with amusement. "We must teach you not to do that because if you continue to talk over me, you'll be tied to the mast. And just think, Montez, you _helplessly_ tied to a ship with pirates who haven't been with a woman for a long, _long_ time."

Gabriella's eyes widened. Was he being serious? He wouldn't...no, actually, Gabriella believed he _would_. Pirates could be truly vulgar. And Troy seemed to be soaking in her fearful and disgusted expression as he chuckled loudly (something that surprised her...he was capable of laughing). In fact, Gabriella realised that he looked quite -dare she say it- handsome when he laughed. However, his previous statement bothered her...and he knew it.

"Montez," he smirked and Gabriella wasn't sure if he was trying to stifle anymore laughter, "please, I would never do that to a lady." He turned round and reached for a bottle of rum. "Even if they are a stuck-up snob." He mumbled but she heard and was tempted to chuck his dagger back.

"You are infuriating!"

"I'm a pirate."

"_Urgh_!" Gabriella felt like ripping more of her hair out while Troy smirked and gulped down the rum he had poured into his glass. He really enjoyed pushing her buttons. That was becoming obvious. But, Gabriella realised, it was very easy to push his. "Being a pirate is idiotic. Everyone knows that all they're good for is being hung in the gallows."

The comment fazed him momentarily before he replied, "you're a pirate now, Montez."

"I am not a pirate and I never will be." Gabriella spat. "Pirates are disgusting, vile, crude people and I will never be one of them...one of you." Troy's expression darkened slightly. "You hurt others for gold. You were going to kill everyone on _The Sharpay_! I would never do such a thing...and you, being Captain, that makes you even _worse_! You're a...a..._monster_! And you know what-" Gabriella screamed loudly. "You threw another dagger at me!" She accused, stretching out her arm and pointing at Troy. "How many daggers do you have?"

"Oh, a lot more, Montez, a lot more." He murmured. "But, if you want an exact amount-"

"No, don't you dare throw anymore at me!" Gabriella backed away fearfully, looking around to see if there was anything she could hide behind. "Why don't you have another drink instead?" She suggested and Troy rose an eyebrow. "Wh...what?" She asked nervously.

"I never would have thought _you'd_ be encouraging me to drink, Miss. Montez." Troy said, rather coolly but Gabriella could see that his jaw was clenching. Slowly, he walked towards her, his eyes sticking to hers as he reached for the handle and yanked the door open suddenly. "I think you better get back to scrubbing the deck." Nodding vigorously, Gabriella hurriedly left.

Clearly, she had angered him. Her description of pirates...she had called him a monster...she'd called his crew disgusting and vile. Had she upset him? If he were a gentlemen, then obviously but he was a pirate. Pirates didn't feel the same way...he'd already told her that they had no manners, that they weren't like everyone else. They weren't into normal society. They weren't _apart_ of normal society. He had made that very clear to her. But, then she had seen the instant anger flash in his eyes. After all, he had thrown two daggers at her in the space of five minutes, obviously she had made him angry.

Maybe there was more to Captain Troy than he was letting on.

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D**


	4. Wind and Waves

**Author's Note: An incredible thank you goes out to everyone who's alerted/favourited and especially reviewed. They're amazing! This would have been out sooner but I struggled with the ending, I don't like it all that much but expect a bit more drama coming your way in the next chapter! :D**

**Shout-out's: highschoolmusicalfan101, **_yogaluva_**, ZanessaANDRobsten, **_vanessalillymontez_**, smileforthecamera.x, **_iloooveyou_**, whirlergirl :), **_bubzchoc_**, JoannaW, **_cautious_**, palmbeach, **_Midnight113_**, lilly, **_Vfanforlife_**, nicolypoly, **_colapola114_**, pumpkinking5, **_zanessarobsten4ever_**, maccanut53, **_lmaoxlove_**, PromisingTomorrow, **_HisDelilah_**, elle on air, **_anonymous_**, PerfectxSweetheartx, **_lenny_**, xXxCourtneyxXx, **_Sami_**, whoknew96, **_kiera266_**, Sweden, **_unknownbyhim22 _**(**_me likes the profile pic_** :P) 1HSMWiLdCat, **_Jasmine_**, Anonymous, **_sweet-sternchen_** and (last but not least) kaybaby1127 :D **

**Want your name there? Got a question? Leave a review. :) **

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Wind and Waves_

_(And The Montez Gentlemen)_

.._  
_

Francis Montez was a kind man. He was well known around _Little Stapleton _ for his compassionate, loving demeanour. You would usually (if not always) find him with a large, beaming smile gracing his features, a joyful spring to his step too. He was the warm-hearted gentlemen that was willing to help out his fellow man, even if he didn't know them. Yes, Francis Montez was a very kind man indeed, but when Ryan Evans showed up at his doorstep, one late afternoon, to inform him that _The Sharpay_ had been hijacked by pirates and his youngest daughter and child had been taken with them, then Francis was ready to throttle the young man who stood before him.

"Gabriella has been kidnapped?" He exclaimed, incredulously. Ryan nodded slowly, not daring to look Francis in the eyes, before Francis turned red in the face and bellowed, "my daughter, the one _you_ swore you would take care of, is now somewhere in the middle of the ocean with...with _pirates_!" Ryan cringed visibly. "How could you let this happen!" He shouted furiously and Ryan cowered back.

"Sir, I did my utmost best to fight them off but there were too many of them!" Ryan squeaked. "We fought hard." He quickly lied. "And I sent Gabriella to her compartment to ensure her safety but the pirates that weren't fighting took her away. As soon as I fought off the pirate who was attacking me, Sir, I searched for her straight away but it was too late. They had taken her aboard and I was then trying to fight off five or six pirates at the same time!" He exclaimed but Francis kept his eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

"You. Lost. My. Little. Girl." Francis growled through gritted teeth and Ryan gulped nervously. "I don't care how hard you _tried_ to keep her safe, the fact is that you let her go!" He exclaimed loudly. "If Gabriella isn't here then you shouldn't be either!" Ryan felt his mouth go dry. His eyes widened and his face paled into a pasty white colour.

"We're going to go searching for her, Sir." Ryan's voice cracked. "Once the ship is repaired and we've recruited a few more men then-"

"Recruiting?" Francis interrupted, "there is no time to recruit, Evans!"

"I know, Sir," Ryan gulped nervously again, "but we lost seven men and-"

"No, my little girl is somewhere out-"

A knock on the door cut Francis off and he turned to see one of his maids cautiously stepping in. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Montez, Sir, but Master Montez has just arrived." She informed the two men and immediately after, a tall, young man walked confidently into the room. His dark brown hair was cut neatly and his strong jawline was relaxed as his lips spread into a warm smile.

"Father," he greeted happily, striding over and hugging Francis tightly, clapping a friendly hand to his back. "It's good to see you." He said, pulling away before noticing the blonde, now horribly pale, man also present in the room. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there." He said apologetically, smiling at Ryan.

"Son," Francis said gruffly, something that was noticed by his eldest child who looked at him curiously. "This is Mr. Ryan Evans, Mr. Evans, this is my son and eldest child, John." Recognition spread across John's face as soon as he was introduced and he held out his hand for Ryan to take.

"Ah, so you are the young man who is acquainted with Gabriella." John said, "my other sister's have told me so much about you...although, I believed you were at sea with Gabriella. Did you put off leaving?" He questioned but Ryan hesitated looking at Francis first which led to John turning to his father and asking excitedly, "does that mean Gabby is still here? Will I be able to see her? It has been too long since I've seen my little sister, pray, tell me where she is."

"I think you should ask, Mr. Evans."

Slowly, for John had seen his father direct a harsh (and alien) glare towards Ryan, the brunette turned his head to the ghostly white man to his left. Judging by their expressions, something was wrong; _very_ wrong. More importantly, it involved Gabriella and John wanted to know exactly what was going on and he wanted to know _now_. Mimicking his father, John narrowed his dark eyes and his jaw clenched, his hands balling into fists soon after. Ryan thought he was going to faint as he realised how similar the Montez men were and how...frightening they could be despite their kind-hearted reputation.

"Where is my little sister, Mr. Evans?"

* * *

Gabriella stumbled across the deck as _The Eastern Wildcat_ swayed from side-to-side making something as simple as walking more complicated than it needed to be as Gabriella tried keeping her balance. Looking out to the ocean, Gabriella saw that the waves had increased in size since that morning which, inevitably, made the boat bump across the water instead of it usually sailing smoothly. No one seemed bothered though. They were obviously used to this and the crew walked around the boat as easily as if they were walking on land.

"You okay there?" Gabriella turned to see Taylor walking towards her with her lips spread into a wide smirk.

"Er – yeah." Gabriella answered, unsurely. Looking over the railing, she saw the waves hit against the boat, almost ferociously and she gulped. "Yeah." She squeaked. "I'm good, thank you." Gabriella yelped slightly as she stumbled again but caught herself before she completely fell over. Taylor laughed out loud and patted Gabriella on the back in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry." She assured her. "It'll get better for you once you get used to it." Gabriella smiled weakly and Taylor laughed loudly again, not being able to stifle it. "I promise you, soon enough, you'll be fine. It happens every time a new person comes aboard. Hell-" Gabriella gasped, "another thing you'll get used to. Us pirates, we curse, but, anyway, I was pretty awful myself. Terrible seasickness too. Worst days of me _life_, I'm telling you."

"How long have you been on this ship?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I'd say around..." Taylor shrugged, "five years."

"Five _years_?" Gabriella repeated with astonishment. "How old are you now?" She asked before quickly blushing and dipping her head down with embarrassment. "Forgive me, that was a terribly rude question to ask you. Please, forget I ever said it." But Taylor was not angered as Gabriella assumed, instead, Taylor laughed heartily for the third time.

"Gabriella, remember that you're on _The Eastern Wildcat_ which is a pirates ship." She replied finding Gabriella's actions highly amusing. "We don't give a damn about questions like that. You can be as rude as you want and no one -with the exception of Troy of course- will care. We don't follow the rules of society." She told her and Gabriella blushed a deeper pink for forgetting where she was.

"I suppose." Gabriella smiled. "Although, please let me guess, Troy is the exception because he's _Captain_?" Taylor smiled widely and nodded. "I'm sick of him and his stupid authority." Gabriella sighed irritably and leant against the railing of the ship, putting her chin in the palm of her hand. Taylor following suit immediately after and the two women looked out at the waves crashing against one another.

"What's he done now?"

"He threatened me yesterday with a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like, making me _walk the plank_." Gabriella answered and Taylor scoffed.

"Well, that's never going to happen."

"You didn't see him." Gabriella said. "He appeared quite serious to me."

"Gabriella," Taylor faced her with an amused expression on her features, "it's not going to happen because to walk the plank means you need a plank of wood to walk off. The only planks of wood we have are too thin for anyone to walk on and too long for it to be nailed to the railing. Trust me, you're _not_ walking the plank. It's too much effort."

"That's...logical."

"I'm a logical kind of girl." Taylor answered and Gabriella giggled softly. "But, I'm guessing that you and Troy had another little spat, did we?" She asked, turning round and jumping up so she was sitting on the railing. Gabriella's eyes widened momentarily before she realised that Taylor had probably done this many times before and there was no need to worry for Taylor's safety.

"He threw two daggers at me." Taylor snorted unattractively.

"I'm sorry, that was probably a shock for you." Gabriella stared at her, thinking, _probably_? _Of course it was a shock_!"Look, us pirates, we don't resolve conflicts with words. Like I said before, we don't follow the rules of society. If things get a little heated, swords come out...or, like Troy, daggers." Taylor saw the shock and fear spread across Gabriella's features. "Oh, don't worry," she said casually, "we never actually _hurt_ each other."

"I think it would still be safer to resolve arguments with words, don't you?"

Taylor grinned and jumped down from the railing, "you are _such_ a lady."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No." Taylor shook her head, nonchalant. "But, on a ship full of pirates where we only know this life, it's..._different_." Taylor then began to walk away, turning round to say, "I've got to get back to my duties but I'll catch up with you later." Gabriella nodded, her lips spread into a sweet smile. Taylor grinned back and walked a few steps away before turning again and adding while walking backwards, "oh and, to your previous question, I'm nineteen."

_Nineteen_. Gabriella repeated to herself. That meant Taylor was only a year older than herself. Maybe, that explained why it was so easy to interact with Taylor because they were at the same stages of their life? Or, maybe, it was simply because Taylor had a heart while others (Captain Bolton, for example) didn't. Gabriella did have to admit that Taylor really was a God send, without her, Gabriella didn't know if she would communicate with anyone; if there was someone she felt comfortable with on the ship it was Taylor -Zeke coming a close second. Feeling herself become unsteady again, Gabriella quickly turned and gripped for the railing but realised she wasn't alone.

"Oh." Gabriella said in surprise. "Hello?"

"Afternoon." Chad offered her politely.

"Are you well?" Gabriella asked, Chad stared at her blankly for a moment before shrugging -which didn't tell Gabriella much. "That's...good?" Swallowing nervously, Gabriella looked out to the ocean again, finding the silence between them quite unbearable. And after two long and strenuous minutes of nothing, Gabriella could stand it no longer. "Do you mind if I ask you question?" She finally found the courage to ask.

"Go ahead."

"You're the Captain's first mate, right?" She questioned and Chad nodded his head. "Well, I've been wondering what a first mate actually does. I've seen you at the wheel a couple of times but...well...do you do anything else? What does your job entitle?"

"Well, like you saw, I man the wheel often but I usually train the newcomers and make sure the crew are doing their jobs correctly. If Troy is away for any reason then I am automatically in charge until he comes back." He explained. "Now, can I ask _you_ a question?" Gabriella nodded. "Did you really ask me that because you wanted to know or because you felt something needed to be said?"

Gabriella blushed and stammered uncomfortably, "um...well – er – I was..."

Chad chuckled faintly, "don't worry. You're not in trouble." He assured her.

They fell back into another silence (to Gabriella, just as uncomfortable as the last) until the petite brunette felt Chad's gaze on her. Turning to face him, an innocent expression on her features, she caught Chad staring at her with narrowed eyes. Not narrowed so he was glaring at her but rather it seemed like he was studying her – almost..._scrutinising_. Surprisingly, it didn't make her shuffle uncomfortably, instead, she stared back; waiting for him to say something...anything?

"You know," he begun slowly, "you look the part."

"I'm sorry?" Gabriella replied, confused. "I...'_look the part_'?"

"Yes." Chad said. "You look the part, as in, you look like a pirate. Granted, you're not as...grubby as the rest." He smirked, "_yet_, of course, but you've surprised me, Miss. Montez." Gabriella furrowed her brow. "I suppose that I assumed you would be one of those over-the-top, demanding ladies that we occasionally see in port. You've proved me wrong."

"Well, that's good." Gabriella grinned. "And please, don't call me, Miss. Montez. I prefer Gabriella."

"Very well." Chad answered. "But...I tend to give the crew nicknames. Considering that you're now one of us, me thinks you should have one too." He smiled pleasantly and Gabriella noticed the mischievous glint in his eye. There was something about him that Gabriella was warming up to. At first, she believed him to be rather like Troy and his cold-hearted ways but, now she was communicating with him, Gabriella realised she was wrong.

"What it is to be?" She asked, quite excitedly. "What are everyone else's?"

"Everyone else's? Well," he turned and Gabriella followed suit, just in time to see him pointing to one man who was cleaning his dagger. Just looking at the sharp, pointed end made Gabriella shiver. "That one there, he's really called Tom but I noticed a while back that Troy always asks him to count the gold. He's good with numbers, you see." Gabriella nodded. "So, I've named him '_The_ _Lootinator_'." He said proudly and Gabriella giggled.

"That's a good one." She replied, pointing at another member, "what about him?"

"That's Joe," Chad sniggered to himself. "I named him '_Swampy_'. He _thinks_ he's called that because in port all the girls swamp to him but, in reality, it's because he smells worse than death." Gabriella wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "I suggest you keep a little way away from him." She nodded in agreement and giggled.

"What do you call Zeke and Taylor?" She asked curiously.

"Most of the crew like to call him '_Cook_' because he's the one that serves our grub but I like to call him '_Blade_' because he's constantly cleaning his sword. He won't go anywhere without it, I'm telling you and he's pretty nifty when it comes to sword-fights. Personally, I think he practices down in the galleys." He chuckled to himself. "And Taylor, I call her '_Cannonball_'. Mainly because whenever she's around, it's like you just got bombed with one."

"I heard that, Danforth!" A shout was sounded and Gabriella looked upwards just in time to see Taylor aiming her dagger downwards. Stepping rapidly away from Chad, Gabriella noticed that he didn't move an inch and casually followed the dagger as it landed only inches away from his foot.

Looking at a panic-stricken Gabriella, Chad said, "see, told you."

"Um – okay?" She gulped, nervously walking back to Chad. "What's my nickname going to be?"

"I don't know yet." He replied. "You need to earn a nickname, you see, so I'll let you know when I find one for you." Gabriella nodded, a smile playing her lips with the thought that she was fitting in with _The Eastern Wildcat_ little-by-little. Chad bent down to retrieve Taylor's dagger but froze when another one came darting down making Gabriella squeal with fright.

"Touch my dagger and you die."

* * *

"My dear, do not be frightened." Francis said pleasantly, taking Kelsi's hands in his own. "It's only us. Mr. Evans has left and he, most certainly, will _not_ be returning." John nodded, agreeing with his father. "We simply need to know everything that you can remember. It'll help us find Gabby and bring her home."

"I...I..." Kelsi stuttered. "It's hard to...I don't think..."

"Do not worry, Kels." John said soothingly. "You aren't in trouble. We don't blame you."

"But you _should_!" Kelsi exclaimed. Tears filling her eyes. "I should have looked after her better! I should have made them take me instead! _I_ shouldn't be here. Gabby should and...and she's not and I'm sorry. You should not forgive me. You should not forgive me."

"Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi," Francis kissed her forehead, "it is not your fault. None of this is your fault. If Mr. Evans wasn't such a scoundrel then Gabby would be here with us. I'm glad you're safe though. You are just as much a part of our family as myself or John. We simply want to know what happened that day, can you tell us that? Can you remember?" Feebly, Kelsi nodded slowly, "good. May you recall it to us now?"

"Take your time." John told her softly with a warm smile.

"Well...Mr. Evans told me to head to my compartment because we were being attacked by pirates. I obeyed him and waited for Gabriella. Before she arrived, some of _The Sharpay's_ crew brought in these large chests. They left and shortly afterwards Gabriella came running in. She opened the chests and we found out that Mr. Evans had hidden his gold with us." She explained and John shook his head, with disapproval.

"What a foolish idea." He muttered.

"They were Gabriella's words also." Kelsi replied, sniffing gently. "We heard the fight begin and there were lots of shouting and gunshots. When it fell silent, some people from the other ship found us and the gold. They took us up onto deck, with much struggle of course, Gabriella refused. But, they managed to take us up and we saw that only _The Sharpay's_ men had suffered any loss. I recognised their faces...and..." she shut her eyes, remembering the blood oozing along the deck.

"That is too much for any lady to see." Francis said. "You are very brave, Kelsi. Do you think you can continue? We will not force it out of you. We want you to be ready and certain with what you say. Simply say that you can not go any further."

Kelsi smiled weakly before continuing. "Everyone else from the _The Sharpay's_ crew were tied up. The pirates had clearly found it easy to overthrow Mr. Evans and his crew. The pirate Captain obviously did not like Mr. Evans at all and Mr. Evans did not help Gabriella in any way. It wasn't because he physically couldn't but, for instance, he told the pirates what her name was by accident." John inwardly growled. "The pirate Captain said to kill everyone, although I highly doubt he would have killed us because we were women."

"At least that pirate had some morals." Francis murmured.

"But Gabby, she stopped them." Kelsi explained. "She said that she would bind herself to their ship in exchange for the men's lives. She saved them. And they took her aboard their ship. The Captain told me not to untie any of them until I could no longer see their ship. When I agreed, he thanked me and left." Kelsi looked up to see the surprise etched upon Francis and John's faces.

"He _thanked_ you?" John said, incredulously.

"Yes. He asked for my name and then thanked me." Kelsi replied. "I am certain."

"And, you obeyed him?" Francis asked.

"Yes." Kelsi nodded. "I feared that if I didn't then things would get worse. I feared that the men would be killed and there would be no chance in getting back to inform you of what had happened." She told them and a silence fell between the three people for several minutes until Kelsi asked timidly, "did I do it wrong? Should I have untied them sooner?"

"No. No, I think you did the right thing." Francis offered a warm smile, "you did well. At least we know that Mr. Evans is more deceptive than we thought. How completely foolish of me to believe he would look after my Gabby. I actually encouraged her to become more acquainted with him!"

"Father, it is not your fault either." John placed a hand on Francis' shoulder. "I suppose all we can do now is pray that Gabriella is safe and unharmed, although, I am sure she is fine. After all, she's a lot stronger than any of us believe."

* * *

That late afternoon Chad entered Troy's compartment and saw how Troy was hunched over his desk while he scribbled furiously onto different pieces of parchment. It wasn't unusual for Chad to find his friend like this, however, he had absolutely no idea what he was writing and he never asked. Or...at least, he never asked _again_, for the first time he did, Troy had simply ignored him. Chad knew he had heard the question loud and clear but had chose not to answer. Chad knew better than to call him up on it.

"Troy?" Immediately, Troy's head snapped upwards and his arms covered the parchment. Inwardly, Chad rolled his eyes for he wasn't particularly interested. Once he was certain Troy was paying his full attention on him, Chad asked, "sorry to interrupt you but what should Gabriella do? She's done all the duties you've assigned to her for today."

Sighing, Troy ran a hand through his hair and replied, "all I can think of is that she should assist Zeke with the cooking. He mentioned that having help would be good for him, didn't he?" Chad nodded. "Well then, inform her that she should go to the galleys, tell him that I sent her to work with him." He finished, turning back to the parchment.

"Very well." Chad replied. "And Troy?"

"Yeah." Troy answered distantly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Troy said, looking back at Chad, "why do you ask?"

"It's just...you seem...I don't know, different, I guess." Chad responded and Troy furrowed his brow. "I've never known you to be cooped up in your cabin for so long. Taylor and I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong." There was a pause. "You know you can tell me, Mate. After all, I've known you for more years than I care to remember." He chuckled and Troy's lip tugged upwards into a smile.

"No, no I'm perfectly alright, Chad." He repeated. "I know I've spent more time in here but I've just been looking over a couple of things. That's all." Troy shrugged, "you shouldn't have to worry about me, Mate. I'm fine, I really am." He smiled and Chad felt slightly more comfortable knowing that his friend wasn't lying to him...at least, _not completely_.

"Well, if you are certain?" Troy nodded again. "Very well. Oh, and just a couple more things, Cap'n." Chad pointed out, his hand holding onto the wooden door. "We're close to _Port Lava Springs_, Taylor reckons we'll be there in about two days and the seas are getting a little bit rough. I think we should keep an eye on the waves. You know, just in case, before it's too late."

"I'll keep look-out tonight." Troy stated and Chad nodded, smiling gently before leaving the room.

Once more, Troy returned to his work and absorbed himself into the words and pictures that lay ahead of him. He concentrated the most on one piece of heavily inked parchment, stopping momentarily to scribble onto another. He had only been alone for ten minutes before he heard someone clumsily enter his cabin; Troy turned and groaned when he saw the familiar brunette standing before him, a shocked and flushed expression covering her small features.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded, his eyes automatically narrowing.

"Er...I'm – I'm sorry." She bit her lip, anxiously and Troy noticed how her eyes glanced at the marks on the door where the daggers had penetrated. "I must of...taken a wrong turn. I didn't mean to...um...where's Zeke?" She asked and Troy had to stifle an amused laugh. Clearly, his presence unnerved her.

"Just carry on going down." He informed her, deadpan. "It's near the bottom of the ship."

"Um...thank you." She answered slowly. Troy listened for the door to close but it never did and he turned around to see Gabriella looking at him curiously. With a questioning stare, she asked, "what are you doing?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Gabriella noticed the change in his expression and added quietly, "what?"

"It's just, I never expected someone from society to be so _nosy_." He smirked and Gabriella gave him a disapproving look. "And doesn't everyone from society have to smile at each other? Otherwise, wouldn't it be considered _rude_?" She knew he was teasing her but Gabriella couldn't stop the frustration leaking around her body.

"You didn't answer my question, Captain." She said, monotone.

"That would be because I don't _want_ to answer your question, Miss. Montez." He answered casually and Gabriella refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then answer me this, why do you have so much rum in your room? I know pirates are famous for being drunkards but-"

"Just because your story books say it, doesn't mean it's true." He interrupted. "You're too judgemental."

"And you are too hypocritical, Captain!" She exclaimed, feeling rather offended. "All you've been doing is judging me. Just because I've come from a wealthier background than you doesn't mean I'm a stuck-up _snob_! If I was, I wouldn't have done any of the duties you told me to do. You...you-"

"Save your insults, sweetheart. They really don't concern me, at all."

"How _dare_ you call me that! You _egotistical pig_! You horrid, self-absorbed-"

"Pirate?" He finished for her, smirking. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you not care that you're known for being a no good pirate?" She asked, accusingly. "Don't you want to be known for doing some good in the world?" Troy laughed sadistically. "And pray, tell me what is so hilarious about that? Because I am being perfectly serious."

"Sorry, _sweetheart_," he was certain he heard a throaty growl escape Gabriella, "but I've done too much to go back now." Troy's smirk widened as Gabriella's eyes widened slightly. "Besides, I've found that being the villain is so much more amusing."

"That's all it is to you isn't it?" Gabriella said with frustration. "A _game_! You're outrageous!"

"Well, that's what they say."

"And _impossible_!" Gabriella huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Please tell me, Captain, that they also call you utterly impossible because...because..._you are_!" She finished, pathetically and Gabriella closed her eyes knowing that he was laughing at her. Of course, she couldn't blame him with an argument such as that.

"Were you educated?" He muttered, well aware that he was loud and clear enough for Gabriella to hear. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when he heard his cabin door slam shut as Gabriella had left without saying so much as a 'goodbye'. Chuckling to himself, Troy returned his focus back to the inked parchment.

* * *

Troy looked upwards to the dark, velvet sky with his brow furrowed. Large, black clouds were rapidly building up above him and he wrinkled his nose as he felt a small droplet of rain hit his face. Wiping it away, Troy looked over the railing and noticed that, indeed, the waves were larger than they had been the previous day and, judging by the approaching bad weather, he assumed they were larger than that afternoon too.

Rubbing his forehead tiredly, Troy turned to walk down to Chad's cabin but felt himself stumble backwards as the waves crashed against the left side of the ship. Suddenly, the bad weather wasn't as mediocre as Troy had originally thought and he rushed down, as easily as he could without falling over, to his first mate's compartment. As his hand clutched the doorknob, another almighty wave crashed against the ship and the momentum sent Troy flying into Chad's room. The bushy-haired male was already up and tugging his boots onto his feet as he hopped about unsteadily.

"Good, you're up." Troy said, putting his hand out to stop his body colliding with the wall. "I think we're in for a sleepless night. We better get all the crew up. I want all hands on de-" He groaned as Chad fell into him. "Mate, careful! I don't need any broken bones."

"Are you calling me fat, Cap'n?" Chad teased and Troy flashed him a grin before they darted out as quickly as they could to the crew's bunks. "Alright, you scoundrels, we need _all hands on deck_!" He yelled out and the members groaned in unison as they groggily begun to wake-up. "Oi! Don't make me kick you stupid pirates!" He grinned as they slowly startled from their beds, realising that something was wrong when they all stumbled out of their bunks uneasily as the ship swayed heavily from side-to-side.

"Up on deck, men!" Chad shouted again, "as quickly as you can!"

As soon as Troy made it up on deck, he realised how quickly the storm was progressing. The rain was now heavily falling down, hitting his face like small, sharp knives. Wincing, he raised his arm to allow him to see easier, although, it didn't make much different as it continued to hit his body with no mercy. It wasn't long before his crew had hurried up after him and they immediately got to their positions.

Storms were never welcome. They never had been and never would be. Troy manned the wheel, the waves were thrashing about and getting larger and larger in size as the storm worsened. Soon enough, the waves were crashing over the railings and washing across the deck. Troy saw Zeke and Tom fall to the floor and the shouts of the crew were becoming more and more muffled as the thunder begun to rumble nearby. And it was then that Troy saw her.

Gabriella had woken up as the ship bumped roughly along the seas, causing her to fall from her bed and smack her head on the floor. With much difficulty, Gabriella managed to lift herself up and slowly stumble her way up onto deck to feel an icy chill wave over her as soon as the harsh wind slapped at her face. And in a matter of seconds she was drenched and her clothes stuck to her like second skin.

The rain pelted at her body like tiny bullets and with the crew rushing around and her confusion of the situation, Gabriella was knocked into someone causing her to whirl into the railing. She was no facing the, once bright blue, seas. Gabriella's eyes widened as she watched the black waves crash furiously against each other and the ship. It wasn't anything like she had ever seen before and it felt as if they would swallow her up immediately. But, before she could do anything else, she felt someone grab her waist securely. She squeezed her eyes shut and both bodies fell roughly to the deck. Opening her brown orbs back up again, Gabriella recognised the flash of anger and the brightness of the cerulean eyes staring at her.

"Are you _crazy_!"

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D**


	5. Sea Sickness

**Author's Note: I am very, very, very sorry for the wait! I've had so much work at school that I don't have any time for anything else but work. And then when I did have the time, I needed to update 'The Reality of Love' first because I hadn't updated that for so long. I hope you all enjoy this and I hope you still review because they've been utterly amazing! They completely inspire me to write more knowing that people like my stories. It really means a lot so thank you all so, so much! **

**Shout-Outs: highschoolmusicalfan101, **_bubzchoc_**, unknownbyhim22, **_yogaluva_**, QueenBee10, **_colapole114_**, smileforthecamera.x (I love your name! and my inspiration for my stories can come from anywhere really. The people I see at school or work, television programmes. Other writers can be very inspiring, such as, **_cuzimbored_**. She's amazing and her work can make new ideas come into my head. I hope that answered your question! :D), **_pumpkinking5_**, Star994, **_PerfectxSweetheartx_**, Midnight113, **_lmaoxlovee_**, Vfanforlife, **_HisDeliah_**, JoannaW, **_elle on air_**, sweet-sternchen, **_palmbeach_**, zanessaANDrobsten, **_thegirlwithbrowneyes_**, whoknew96, **_batzmary_**, PromisingTomorrow, **_taylor_**, 1HSMWiLdCat, **_vanessalillymontez_**, maccanut, **_kaybaby1127_**, Jasmine Heart xoxo, **_cocon_**, purplepeace, **_Mahjorl_**, BaByVaness093, **_XxSashaxX _**(has stories of her own which are good so check it out. :D)**

**Anyone who has a question, just leave a review and you'll find your name up there with your answer! :D**

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Sea Sickness_

_(And More Than One Problem)_

..

"Are you _crazy_!"

Troy shouted over the roaring, icy wind but Gabriella couldn't reply for the torrent of rain that pelted into her face like tiny bullets which prevented her from doing anything. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear of what Troy would say to her next and to what she would see of the ocean. The black, deathly ocean. She felt Troy's grip tighten round her waist and pull her towards him as he pulled them both upwards. His hands were as ice cold as hers were and she shivered, the goosebumps rippling along her bare arms and neck. Once they were on their feet, they stumbled backwards, Troy hastily grabbing the railing to steady himself and Gabriella.

"Chad!" He called out. "_Chad_!" Grumbling under-his-breath -Gabriella didn't hear him but heard the low vibrate of his chest- he then shouted as loud as he could, "_Taylor_! _Taylor_! _Tom_? _Zeke_!" But no one responded to his call and opening her eyes, Gabriella could see why. Everyone was doing something...And everyone was struggling.

The raging weather carried on and the waves were rocking the boat furiously from side-to-side. The ship rocked roughly and Gabriella felt freezing water wash over her. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice over her and it was melting right into her veins, freezing her entire body. Troy stumbled again pushing Gabriella into the railing with an unheard '_omph_' and she let out a scream as she saw the waves so close to her face...taunting her...trying to _get_ her.

"I've got you." He said in her ear. Gabriella didn't know if it was the fear, the freezing cold or if Troy had genuinely meant it but she was certain he was trying to soothe her. When Troy added gently, "don't worry, you'll be fine" Gabriella froze with shock but that shock soon was washed away -literally- as another wave crashed over them almost forcing them off the ship. They both gasped out for breath and Troy stertorously ordered, "get below deck."

Shivering, Gabriella attempted to move as she felt Troy's grip loosen slightly, but it was soon clear that the cold had effected her more than either of them anticipated and she immediately fell straight forward. Troy managed to catch her before she completely hit the deck but her knee scraped on the wood and ripped through her trousers to form a deep and splintered bloody wound. She hissed as her knee began to throb, almost as if it had a pulse of it's own.

Troy gathered her up and, before she knew it, he had completely picked her up. Neither had realised how the freezing cold water had taken it's toll on her until Gabriella felt extremely heavy and her head lolled backwards in Troy's arms. She was awake; barely and she could feel Troy's heavy footsteps and, once below deck, she could hear his deep breath panting. But Gabriella didn't know any more as she fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Troy noticed the increase in weight in his arms and looking down he realised that Gabriella was no longer awake. He would have groaned if he had the energy to but things were rough; a lot more rougher than anyone could have expected. He stumbled as the ship jolted sharply to the right and he could just about hear the yells of his crew above the raging winds that roared like a wild animal. Awkwardly, Troy managed to get Gabriella to her room without harming her – with difficulty. The amount of times her head had been mere centimetres from the walls were numerous but Troy had saved an accident from happening every time. Gently, he laid Gabriella onto her bed before grabbing the tangled blankets (which were on the cabin floor) and placing them on top of the brunette. Not once did she stir and Troy studied her...something wasn't right. ("_TROY_!") But he would see to her later, his crew clearly needed him.

* * *

Troy was seated on the step on deck. He rubbed his face tiredly with his hands, hoping that it would waken him up somehow. It had been a long night and the thunderous storm clouds were only just starting to break up with the Sun seeping through. The ship rocked heavily from side-to-side but, at least, there was not the worry that the waves would crash over them anymore. Looking up and opening his bloodshot, aching eyes, Troy saw his crew wearily cleaning up the deck. The salty sea water had protruded the ship and he'd been informed by Zeke that the water had also gone below deck. How had he not noticed that when he took Gabriella back?...Gabriella, he wondered how she was doing and knew that she needed to be checked on but there was too much to do on deck. He couldn't be looking after the girl who had endangered hers and his life by coming up in the first place.

"Taylor!" He yelled, groggily – the lack of sleep was already clearly evident in his voice. "Taylor!" He called again and she turned from her work, immediately walking over. "Instead of cleaning up, you need to check on Miss. Montez." He informed her. "She came up on deck last night and, for obvious reasons, was not used to the intensity. She fell unconscious and I need you to check on her and see how she is doing."

"Yes, Captain." Taylor nodded. "Would you like me to report back as soon as I've seen to her?"

"...Yes...Yes that would be a good idea." He replied. "Thank you."

Taylor hastily walked away. Troy knew that Taylor and Gabriella had already connected to some extent and, no doubt, she was worried about her. Probably for good reason. Although she had not spent more than fifteen minutes on deck, she had (most likely) had more water thrown over her than anyone else. To be honest, she had been lucky not to have been knocked overboard. It was different for the crew, they were used to storms (however bad this one had been); they knew what they had to do and what not to do. Gabriella had been caught completely off-guard and she had stood next to the railings of the ship...How much closer to death did she want to be?

"Cap'n!" Troy spun round on his heel to see Tom briskly walking towards him. "Cap'n, Chad wanted me to tell you that the sail has ripped." Troy let out a loud groan. The aftermath of the storms were just as awful as the actual thing itself. "He says it's ripped good and proper, Cap'n. What shall we do?"

"Take 'em down, Tom." Troy ordered, tiredly. "We'll have to fix them while we have the chance."

"Ay, ay!" Tom replied before returning to Chad to repeat his orders.

Sighing, Troy looked out to the ocean. The waves were moving more gently than they had been a few minutes ago...'_at least the storm is passing quickly_', he thought to himself. What a terrible night that had been. The one thing Troy could not bear about being out at sea, it was the storms. They caused destruction and chaos wherever they appeared and left an awful mess behind them. '_How ironic_,' Troy thought, '_storms are a lot like pirates_'...Troy just hoped that another storm wasn't near. If there was another to come, Troy feared his crew and his ship wouldn't be able to handle the destruction. But, before Troy could ponder further on the subject, Taylor interrupted him with a slight cough.

"Troy," she said slowly, "Gabriella's ill."

"What?"

"She's ill. The storm affected her more than we imagined it would have." She explained. "She's got a fever and she can't sit up for she is too dizzy. I left a bucket by her bed in case she's sick...In all honesty, she looks awful. She certainly will not be able to carry out any chores today." Running a hand through his tangled hair, Troy sighed once more. "What do you suggest we do? I don't like to leave her too long by herself...she really is in a bad state."

"Right, right..." Troy thought, "would you be willing to look after her?"

"Of course!" Taylor agreed, nodding her head, "but what about my chores? The ship isn't-"

"Don't worry about the ship." Troy cut her off, "what good is an ill girl? We need her to be well as soon as possible." Taylor nodded again. "Do what you must to return her health. I'll make sure Zeke brings you both food." She replied thankfully and turned around to walk back to Gabriella's cabin. However, Troy stopped her and began, "thank you, Taylor. I'll make sure you're rewarded for this."

"No need, Troy." Taylor answered sweetly with a gentle smile. "Gabriella is a friend. A friend in need. To make sure she is well again will not be a chore for me." Troy gave a curt nod, his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm sure if Chad or I were to fall ill, you'd do the same." And with that, Taylor left.

"You better, Mate!" Chad teased, prodding Troy on the shoulder as he walked up from behind.

"Don't worry yourself, Chad."

"So, Gabriella's ill?" Troy nodded, sending Chad a curious look. However, Chad was unaware of this and continued. "How?" Troy explained the previous evening, and as he did so, Chad's eyes widened. "She...She came up on deck?" Troy nodded. "What...No wonder she's ill! I'd be surprised if she wasn't. I might go check on her, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, that would be alright." Troy answered slowly; still curious.

"Thanks, Mate." Chad clapped a hand to Troy's back, finally noticing his strange expression. "What?"

"...When did you and Miss. Montez become such good acquaintances?"

"We're not. But we spoke yesterday and I enjoyed her company. She's seems like a good addition to _The Eastern Wildcat_." Chad replied, truthfully. "You have to admit, Troy, she works damn hard when she's on the job. I'm surprised for a society girl; you'd a thought she'd refuse." He finished, almost absent-mindedly.

"She does refuse, sometimes."

"No more than I do and you like me." Chad said, a cheesy grin spreading across his features. Troy shoved him backwards, playfully and Chad chuckled. "Actually, that reminds me, I've heard that you threatened Gabriella to 'walk the plank'? And also, you threw daggers at her?" He questioned and Troy shrugged. "So...? Why'd you do it?"

"She was annoying me."

"That's all you can say?"

"That's all that you asked for."

"Look, I know that she was on _The Sharpay _with Ryan-the ponce-Evans but she's not like him." Chad told him confidently. "She's...normal. Like us. As I said before, she's not like your average society girl, Troy. Gabriella's got a real personality. So if this is about Ryan-"

"It's not about, Ryan Evans, Chad." Troy interrupted, firmly. "Although I am sure that Gabriella and Ryan were more than acquaintances, it's still not about Ryan Evans. Why would it be?" But Troy didn't allow any time for Chad to respond before he continued quickly, "I just don't trust her. There's something that doesn't...feel right."

"You want to know what I think?"

"No."

"I think that you're too paranoid." Troy ignored him. "Look, I know we're having problems with Fu-"

"_Don't mention his name_." Troy growled, his demeanour changing immediately as he grabbed the front of Chad's shirt. "I don't want to hear his name." Chad gulped, nervously whilst nodding his head -almost frantically. "Make sure you _never_ say that name ever again...Got it, Chad?" He nodded again. "Because if you do, I can't be held responsible for my actions," he added, quietly, "friend or no friend."

"Right, right..." Chad hastily replied. "I just – it won't happen again, Mate."

"Good." Troy curtly said.

"I think I'm going to check on Gabriella then." Chad said, already walking away from Troy.

"Very well."

* * *

Taylor sighed heavily as she placed a cool cloth on Gabriella's feverish forehead. A day had passed since the storm and, unfortunately, Gabriella was no better than she had been before. Taylor had hoped that a day of complete rest would show some signs of improvement but no such luck. If anything, Gabriella was worse than she had been before. She slept often, was not tempted by anything to sit up and eat, whenever she was awake she was confused and Taylor was certain that Gabriella was becoming delirious. Taylor had heard her mumbling something -half awake, half asleep, about being at home with "Johnny and Papa". Taylor believed that she had forgotten where she was which worried her to no end.

"Come on, Gabriella." Taylor whispered softly, "get better. You need to get better."

But Gabriella didn't respond in any way and Taylor -sadly- continued to try and nurse her back to health. It wasn't an easy job (as Taylor was about to find out) with not being able to really leave the room and with Gabriella's temperature rocketing skywards while her arms scrambled for more covers, Taylor had to be prepared. She breathed out a loud puff of air and rubbed her eyes but quickly darted her head up when she heard Gabriella start to mumble.

"Gabriella?" Taylor questioned.

"I...wa...t..." She mumbled in response.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Say it again."

"W...Water." She muttered once more, this time Taylor heard clearly and poured the water quickly into a small cup that had stayed on Gabriella's bedside table; untouched. "T...Thank you." Gabriella mustered up a smile but Taylor could see how much effort that was.

"Still as polite as a society girl," Taylor teased, "even when you're ill." Gabriella tried to laugh but it ended up into a strangled gasp and painful cough. "It's okay, just breath...take some deep breaths, Gabby, that's it..." Gabriella followed Taylor's instructions and felt the air inflate her lungs steadily once more. "You feeling better now?"

"A little." She replied weakly.

"Good," Taylor smiled warmly, "you're going to be well again soon, Gabby. I'm going to make sure of it." She pushed away the stray hairs that clung to Gabriella's sticky forehead. "I'll make sure of it." She repeated. "After all," Taylor begun to tease again, "who's going to irritate Troy and have daggers thrown at them?" Gabriella smiled and would have laughed if she wasn't going to choke again. "Chad wondered how you were."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was very worried about you." Taylor informed sweetly, like a mother caring for her child. "But you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you. He will visit you again soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he's here at dinner since you've become something famous on _The Eastern Wildcat_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone heard of your wander up to deck in the storm." Taylor replied.

"It wasn't a wander-" Gabriella said, coughing slightly, "I didn't know-" she coughed again, "what was happening."

"Oh, they know, they know." Taylor assured her softly. "But we also know that you took some beating up there. We're only surprised that you didn't get knocked off the ship with all those waves consuming you. Even Troy's surprised! And you know that that is saying something." Taylor removed the cloth from the ice cold bowl and wrung it out before placing it back on Gabriella's forehead.

"He left me there, I suppose."

"Who? Troy?" Gabriella nodded. "No, not at all!" Taylor exclaimed, shaking her head. "Gabby, he was the one that saved you. He took you back here, to your room. Of course, he didn't take off your wet clothes which hasn't helped with your illness," Taylor was unaware of the light tint of pink that covered Gabriella's sickly cheeks. '_Of course he didn't take off my clothes_!' she said to herself. '_It wouldn't be right._' "But we needed him. He's the best person to man the wheel in such cases as that."

In all honesty, Gabriella was terribly surprised to find out that Troy had helped her. She knew -_now_- that going up to deck had been a terrible idea. But she had been so confused and so curious! Obviously she had not deliberately gone into the storm. Why, on earth, would she? It had been such furious weather. The cold, the howling, the rain. It was all fresh in Gabriella's mind; she wished it wasn't. She knew that storms were dangerous but, strangely enough, she never connected storms with sea; that was ridiculous and she knew that but she'd always seen the sea to be calm and soothing. Most of the time it was but that night had been so horrid and wild! And Troy -the same man who threw _daggers_ at her _head_!- had _saved_ her!

"Troy." Gabriella was snapped out of her thoughts with Taylor's surprised tone.

Looking to her right, at least as best she could without her whole body aching, she saw half of Troy's body as he cautiously entered her room. His hands were firmly wrapped round the side of the door and, despite Taylor's welcome and urge to enter, he looked at Gabriella for permission. When she nodded, he stepped into the small room, his hands behind his back as usual and a serious expression on his face.

"Gabby, would you mind if I went on deck for a little while? To get some fresh air?" Gabriella slowly shook her head. "Troy will be here. I'm sure he would happily get anything you need?" She asked her Captain and he nodded. "Thank you, Troy." She smiled, turning back to Gabriella, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Taylor left the room and an odd silence followed.

Troy's heavy footsteps thudded along the wooden floor as he walked to Taylor's seat. He slowly sat down and awkwardly placed his hands on his knees before looking up to study Gabriella's condition. She had already looked away by now; plenty of time to take in the effects of her illness. The first thing he noticed was her pale complexion...In fact, it had a sickly, yellowish hue to it which just screamed to him how unhealthy she was. Her lips were dry and chapped. He realised that even they had lost colour; no more of her pretty pink lips. Her eyes were also dull, they didn't hold the deep, mahogany colour that they usually possessed. They weren't as bright as they had been before. Even the whites of her eyes had a grey, unhealthy tint...It was slightly unnerving...Even more so that Troy had noticed these changes to every last detail but he pushed that to the back of his mind as he opened his mouth and spoke quietly.

"Are you feeling more well today?"

"Not particularly, Captain." She answered, hoarsely. "Of course, one can only blame me for that."

"I suppose." He half-agreed, "however, you did not know what to do in a storm. You were not informed, therefore, some may say that I should take the blame." Another silence. Gabriella did not realise but she stared at him with shock for not only were they beginning somewhat of a civilised conversation but he had actually suggested that her illness was due to him!

"Oh..." She stuttered. "No, no Captain. From what I hear, for I can't remember much, you saved me from being dragged overboard. Without you, I would most likely be dead...I suppose I owe you my life," she gasped loudly before coughing uncontrollably. Troy reacted immediately by handing her the water which settled the cough down. "Th...Thank you." She weakly smiled. "Y...You saved me. You could have left me to be taken but you didn't."

"Of course not, Miss. Montez." He answered, almost sternly. "You are apart of this crew and a Captain should always save his crew's life before his own."

"What about trust?"

"Whether or not I trust you has nothing to do with the matter, Miss. Montez." He informed her and Gabriella couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was clear, despite the blood-bonding, despite him saving her, that he still had no intention to trust her. Then again, despite the blood-bonding, despite him saving her, she didn't trust him either.

"Still; thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded curtly with no hint of a smile but he sounded genuine.

"If you don't mind me asking, and this shall appear to be very rude..." she hesitated but Troy leaned forward with anticipation (whether he knew he was doing that or not, Gabriella was unsure) "did you know what you were doing in that storm? Or did you act upon your instinct?"

"Both." He replied, simply. "Every member, excluding yourself, knows what to do in case of a storm; just like they do in case of an attack. Everyone has a place they man and everyone knows they must stay there in order to make things...easier." Gabriella would have scoffed. Surely, nothing was made easy in a storm.

"So, when you saved me..." She trailed off, unsure of how to finish her question.

"I acted upon instinct." He told her, certainly. "As I have said before, I had a chance to stop you from going overboard, I wasn't going to turn away." Gabriella thanked him once more and another silence settled between them. "You look...too warm?" Gabriella nodded feebly and Troy spotted the cold flannel that Taylor had left by the bowl of water.

Hesitantly, he reached for the flannel and dipped it in the water. This wasn't how he usually acted towards an unwell crew member but since Taylor was not around and she really was in an awful state, he felt it would be uncommonly cruel -even for him- if he ignored her. Slowly, he squeezed the flannel, allowing all the surplus water to fall back into the bowl, before he placed it on Gabriella's forehead. Troy noticed her body tense as the chill settled upon her skin, finally her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. It was evident that she had needed that.

The silence continued but it was definitely not as awkward as it had been previously. Somehow that small act of kindness had broken something between them. Whether it would stay broken was to be answered at a different time but, for now, it would do. Gabriella's eyes remained closed and Troy wasn't completely sure if she was asleep or not but did not wish to say anything in case she was. The dark, purple circles under her eyes was a clear sign that she needed all the sleep that she could get; even Troy wasn't going to take that away from her.

For the next few minutes, Troy sat perfectly still while he examined Gabriella's peaceful features. When he had walked into her room, he couldn't deny that her appearance surprised him but, as he sat there staring, he realised that the brunette in front of him was still beautiful; illness or no illness. There was something there that he liked. He didn't know what and he wouldn't repeat these thoughts in fear of anyone overhearing. Troy was known for attracting women but was also known for ignoring them. He didn't use the wenches that threw themselves at him like many of the other crew; of course, he had been acquainted with a few before but now, there was something so repulsive about them that he dare not talk to any of them. He left that to Chad while Troy set to work.

"She's asleep?" Taylor whispered and Troy startled. He had been so caught up in his own mind he did not notice Taylor's return. However, she did not realise this as she had focused on the dreaming Gabriella.

"Yes."

"Good. She has been very restless which has prevented her from doing so before."

"I can only imagine." He answered quietly and careful not to disturb her, Troy stood up gently and walked slowly to the door so his boots would not make the noise they had made upon his entrance. "Again, I must thank you, Taylor." He said and Taylor smiled in response. Troy left with a curt nod before he softly shut the wooden cabin door.

* * *

"Cap'n!" Zeke shouted, his hands cupping his mouth and Troy turned to see the young man hastily jogging towards him. "Cap'n, the crew want to know how many shall be allowed to go into port?" He asked and the pair simultaneously looked at the crew on deck to see them all working hard.

"Tell them..." Troy pondered, "all of them may leave."

"All of them?" Zeke repeated, incredulously. "And you are certain about this?"

"I am quite certain, Zeke." Troy replied, "tell the men that they have earned it. Besides, the last two visits to port were only meant for supplies. This time, they can have more time for..." he sighed, "pleasure. We need to search for Jason anyway, who knows where that boy will be?" Zeke clapped a hand to his back with appreciation before he hurried off to tell the other men the good news. Troy turned to look at the ever near port and smiled as he heard a chorus of cheers from his men.

"You've certainly made the men joyous." Chad said, amused and Troy turned half-round to greet him before Chad joined his Captain at the edge of _The Eastern Wildcat_. The pair looked on at the port that was so near, they were beginning to see the people around the area. "So..." he begun slowly. "I was thinking that...that we should talk about the other day, Troy." His tone sounding paternal.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" Chad asked. "Or are you just ignoring the subject?"

"Trust me, Chad," Troy replied, genuinely. "I really do not know what you are about to say."

"I am talking about when you almost cut my head off for mentioning a certain _name_." Chad answered, bitterly and Troy's jaw clenched. "You need to accept the fact that we're aren't always safe!" Troy let out a heavy, cross breath. "I know you don't want to hear it, Hell! I don't want to hear it but we have to prepare. We can't wait for it. It's going to happen eventually and you know it too. We've spent too long building our way up...Troy, we have our own ship! Our own crew! I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to give that up."

"Of course I don't want to give up this." Troy muttered through gritted teeth, finally turning to his first mate with a furious flash in his eyes. "This was everything we wanted, Chad. Of course I don't want to let it all go. But you don't understand. There are things you don't know. How can we possibly prepare when...when we hardly know the information."

"But you do know the information." Chad accused. "You're just keeping it to yourself. Away from me." Troy remained silent. "We're best friends, Troy. We have been for as long as I can remember. If you're not careful, you'll lose more than just a ship. You'll lose everyone around you, Troy. And that includes me." The first mate stared harshly at his friend, in hope that he would come to his senses. But when Troy finally spoke, it wasn't what he had wanted.

"I don't have a choice."

Chad hung his head with regret and anger. "You do have a choice, Troy. You're just refusing to inform me. If you did, we could work together, like we have done for most of our lives! You know everyone's noticed the change in you. You used to be happier...freer." Still, Troy simply stared out to port. "Why are you doing this to me? To yourself! Do you know that you're mainly in your cabin, hunched over your desk with a cup of rum? You're killing yourself, Troy! Why won't you let anyone help?"

"Because I don't need it." Troy snapped.

Chad scoffed. "And in what fantasy land are you in to really believe that?"

"I know what I'm doing, Chad."

"You can't honestly think that!" Chad exclaimed. "We need to prepare, like I've already said."

"And I've already said," Troy growled, narrowing his stony eyes. "That you don't know enough."

"Then inform me, Troy! Tell me what I need to know and then I can help."

"It doesn't involve you!" Troy hissed.

Chad was silenced for a moment as he processed Troy's words and when they had, he couldn't believe his own ears. "It doesn't involve me? It doesn't- you and I both know that it does, Bolton. I've been there from the very beginning and now you're telling me this shit? You can be such a bastard. You know that I should be informed. You choose not to but even then you don't tell me why! What is your problem?"

"My problem is that..." Troy trailed off, catching himself before he could delve into any reasons for his actions and he sighed heavily before he continued. "Please...Chad...there – there are some things that are better left unknown. And this-"

"Is most definitely, not one of them." Chad finished for him. "Is it because you don't trust me?"

"No, of course it's no-"

"Wasn't our blood-bonding enough to secure that trust?"

"Chad, don't do-"

"Does our time as young children mean anything to you? Is that still not enough to trust me?"

"This is ridiculous." Troy stated.

"You are ridiculous." Chad retorted, cruelly. "I can not believe that you-"

"What's going on here?" Taylor interrupted. The two pirates turned cautiously to see the young women with a curious yet strong look on her features. It was clear that she wanted to know with the fierce determination in her eyes. "Well?" But neither answered and an uncomfortable silence stood in it's place. Taylor looked between the two friends, her curiousness turning into an anxious expression. But as she was about to ask for the third time, Chad simply walked away with fists clenched and features stony. "Troy? What was that about?"

"...Nothing, Taylor." He shook his head. "What is it that you want?"

"I...um..." momentarily she had forgotten her reason for appearing in front of him. "Er...Yes, I wanted to talk to you about going into port. I know that everyone is allowed off but does that include yourself?" She asked and he paused before shaking his head from side-to-side. "I was wondering, could you be so kind to look after Gabriella while I fetch her some medicine?"

"She is still unhealthy?"

"Very." Taylor replied, softly.

Troy nodded his head curtly, "very well. You may go and I will keep her company."

"Thank you, Troy." Taylor said gratefully, hurrying off to Gabriella's cabin -choosing not to press the subject of him and Chad anymore.

* * *

The '_click_', '_clacking_' sound of the horses hooves trotting along with a large, luxurious cart attached behind it usually soothed Francis as he travelled long distances. It would ease his troubles and often send him into a peaceful slumber, only waking when they had reached his destination. There wasn't any particular reason why he found it relaxing; he simply did. However as Francis travelled down to town one cloudy, miserable morning, he was frantic and angry and nothing could calm him down as he ranted on about the "scoundrel" that was Ryan Evans.

"How dare that insolent boy do this! _The Sharpay _should have been ready days ago!" He exclaimed, furiously. His son, John, nodded along; just as frantic, just as angry. "How dare he let our Gabby be kidnapped and then proceed to lie to our faces of his bravery and finally inform us that his ship can not begin the search because it needs '_repainting_'!" He growled. "What a mutt, what a _scoundrel_!"

"How could we even think about letting Gabriella be married off to him?" John muttered.

"How could we, indeed." Francis agreed, disappointed in himself for choosing such a pathetic man. "He cares more for his ship than our Gabby. I have half a mind to order another ship to take us out. After all, it was _The Sharpay _and Captain Ryan Evans that got our Gabby taken away from us!" He shouted.

"Don't worry, Father," John told him. "We'll find Gabby and she'll be safe. She's strong." He said, adding, "unlike Mr. Evans. If only God could not see me when I strike him down. That nasty oaf." John scoffed. "How can anyone possibly think so highly of him?"

"Remember: We did at one moment."

"But Mother is watching over us." John replied. "She will take care of our Gabby. She will make sure she is safe and sound and, eventually, Mother will lead us to Gabby." He told his father reassuringly and although it didn't stop the worry, it did bring about hope. "Charlotte will be staying in town in the duration we out at sea. She's fretting terribly."

"Charlotte and Gabby have always connected." Francis replied.

"They have." John agreed, "I sometimes believe they know more about each other than I do." He chuckled soundly and Francis managed to raise a smile but it soon fell; his thoughts on other things. "Father, do not worry." John stressed again. "We will find her. I am quite certain that we will find her. Pirates aren't the smartest of people, Father, remember that. They'll leave some trace of themselves and Gabriella will be with them."

"If they've harmed a single hair on her head...I can't guarantee that I will play fair." Francis muttered. "She is so young. Too young for this! I never should have let her go. I never should have allowed it." He scolded himself. "I simply should have told Mr. Evans that it was not possible for Gabriella to sail with him. How stupid I have been, John."

"Do not blame yourself, Father." John told him sternly. "The only person that should is Mr. Evans."

"I know." Francis sighed heavily. "I just worry for Gabriella's safety."

"As I've mentioned before," John said, soothingly, "Mother will watch over her."

* * *

Chad furiously stormed off the ship; not caring about the people around him that stared curiously. He pushed passed his fellow crew members, not even bothering to reply when they angrily shouted after him. He hardly heard them as he was fully absorbed in his own thoughts and carried on walking, needing to get to a tavern as soon as possible. He noticed the board gently swinging front and back that read '_Redhawks_' with a picture of a large, deadly-looking bird above the writing. Despite the grubbiness of the building, it would do perfectly and Chad walked in, ignoring the two ladies standing in the front that were blowing kisses in his direction. Immediately, he saw the bartender and stomped his way over.

"A beer." He ordered, gruffly and the bartender, who was cleaning out a glass, simply nodded and carried out Chad's demand. He placed it in front of the young man who begun to gulp it down straight away. The bartender watched him curiously, just as everyone had but didn't ask any questions; instead, he continued to clean his glasses. "Pour me another." Chad said, still half his beer in his glass.

"Rough day?" The bartender asked. His voice was deep and scratchy and Chad was certain he had an Irish accent but still, Chad wasn't paying enough attention to really hear it and wasn't really bothered. If he was passing him drinks then he was one heck of a great man.

"You could say that." Chad replied, absent-mindedly. The bartender placed the second drink in front of him while Chad left the money on the bar. He was sure the man wanted to continue asking questions and, normally, Chad would have happily obliged if it wasn't for his horrid mood. So, Chad turned and took both drinks to a table in the corner, hoping that nobody could see him in the dark room. And as he took another gulp of his drink, Chad couldn't help but think about Troy's actions.

He didn't understand why Troy had to be so stubborn! Why couldn't he know? Wasn't he allowed? He was Troy's first mate! He was Troy's _best_ mate! They had gone through so much together and there was still a gap between them. Did Troy not trust him? Was that it? _Why_ didn't he? When they had grown up together! The anger bubbled inside of Chad. He understood that Troy had issues and Troy himself knew that too but why wasn't Chad allowed in? It was ridiculous and Chad didn't know how much more he could take of being pushed away. Chad picked at the wooden table in front of him as he started his second drink. What was the big secret? Just thinking about it made Chad furious. He wanted to know! And it wasn't just Chad being nosy, it was something big. Something that involved the whole of _The Eastern Wildcat_ and yet Troy kept it to himself because he thought it was for the best. Chad didn't know anything yet but he knew it wasn't nothing.

Gulping down the remains of his beer, Chad stood up and walked out of the tavern. He needed to walk around, he needed to get rid of all the tension that had built up over the past few days. He needed to forget that Troy was being a complete bastard. Stepping out into the Sun, Chad took a deep breath. He couldn't deny that being on land was always strange and with the unfamiliarity mixed with two drinks that were quickly drunk wasn't a good combination. Chad stumbled ever-so-slightly to his right and caught sight of two '_WANTED_' posters. One with Troy's face on it, the other with – well Chad wasn't allowed to even mention his name. Wait! He wasn't even allowed to _think_ about his name. _Sometimes_, _Troy can be so pathetic_. Chad scoffed to himself.

Slowly, Chad stopped scowling at the pictures in front of him and walked away. Try forgetting that his best mate is being a dickhead and you get a picture practically shoved into your face. Again, Chad ignored the wenches that, this time, glared at him for walking right by before. _Although_, he begun to wonder to himself, _what better way to release this tension_? He pondered for a moment, knowing that they wouldn't be angry at him when he ordered for their services. After all, he was paying them. Deciding he would, Chad turned towards the tavern again but his eyes landed on someone else.

"_Jason_!"

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! :D**


	6. Confusion, Curiosity and Coughing

**Author's Note: Right, so let me just warn you that I have no idea whether or not this is good or not. I let whatever was in my head at the time be written down but I'm still not sure about it. There's a bit more of Troy and Gabriella here but I don't know if you'll like the way their interaction goes. I'm really in two minds about this chapter to be honest but I know I needed to update and I think this is the best I can do for this chapter. Although everything I write is relevant, I have ideas for further on in the story that I keep thinking of before it's time for it. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as best you can :D **

**Shout-out's: yogaluva_, _**_pumpkinking5_**, bubzchoc, **_cautious_**, JoannaW, **_robin_**, whoknew96, **_unknownbyhim22_**, highschoolmusicalfan101, **_vanessalillymontez_**, palmbeach, **_EmmaWoodhouse88_**, Vfanforlife, **_purplepeace_**, maccanut53, **_PuRpLe _DyNaMiTe**, lmaoxlovee, **_kaybaby1127_**, HisDeliah, **_Roxana_**, Jasmine Heart xoxo, **_Midnight113_**, XxSashaxX, **_1HSMWiLdCat_**, PerfectxSweetheartx, **_TouchBlvd_**, FlakeGirl (nice new name :D), **_Clembo29_**, Sarah xx 8D, **_.x_** and finally, BangxDitto (who has an awesome story, _'A Sentimental Heart Among Wendigos'_, Check. It. Out!) Thanks for everyone who's reviewed, you are all wonderfully lovely to me. :D **

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Chapter 6 - Confusion, Curiosity and Coughing_

_(Still More Problems)_

..

Gabriella was once more coughing and coughing and finding it extremely difficult to breath; the harder she tried, the harder it was. It started to ease down a little bit and finally it stopped -she knew that would only last a few minutes before it would start up again though. Never would Gabriella have imagined lying in a bed on a pirates ship while she battled an illness that she feared would never leave her. Was God doing this to her purposely? If he was, why did he want to hurt her so? The pain in her chest had increased and she could only guess that it's cause was the blasted cough from the virus that had contaminated her body so unfairly.

Reaching out to her side, her weak hand grasped the water-filled cup and brought it to her chapped lips. The cool water ran down her red, raw throat. Immediately, it soothed the pain but it didn't last as the burning returned again. Her hand reached up and touched her throat tentatively. If there was just one simple way to send it away! _Please_, God, couldn't you take it away?...But before she could think anymore on the subject, a sharp knock sounded at her door. She managed to say 'come in' hoarsely, although it took all her effort and she had to grab the water straight after as the burning in her throat powered on.

"Good-afternoon, Miss. Montez." Troy greeted her, formally.

"G...Good-afternoon." She croaked in reply.

"And how are you feeling? Any change since I last saw you?" Gabriella attempted to answer but clearly inhaled too quickly before the coughing started up again. It burned at her throat and Troy acted straight away, handing her the water which she happily received. Once she had stopped, Troy said, "I can clearly see you haven't. I am sorry that you are not healthier." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Where...Where is Taylor?" Gabriella asked weakly.

"She's left the ship." Troy explained, "that was the reason I came to see you. We've stopped at Port Saint Clara." Gabriella nodded, feebly. Although, it was clear that she didn't have a single clue as to where they really were. The Port's name gave her no help and Troy found this almost...charming. "Anyway," he shook the small smile that had appeared off his lips as he continued, more seriously. "I believe she's gone to fetch supplies in the hope that you'll return to good health once more."

"Please..." she gasped through another coughing fit before gulping down the rest of her water. "I don't want to be any trouble. I'm sure this will pass without having to buy supplies." She rested the cup on the small table beside her that also had the bowl of cold water and flannel on. Troy, whether he knew what he was doing or not Gabriella couldn't tell, re-filled her cup with more water and handed it back to her. It all happened so fast that it appeared that a part of Troy hadn't realised he'd done it until he'd already handed the cup to Gabriella.

"Whether you like it or not, Miss. Montez," Troy answered, more sternly and yet it didn't have the same coldness that it usually did. "Taylor is getting supplies. Somehow, I don't think it'll pass as quickly otherwise." Gabriella sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Are you tired? Would you like me to leave so you can sleep?"

"No, no it is fine if you wish to stay." Gabriella replied. "I must confess that I am more tired than I usually am but I've had more sleep than these last few days."

"That is very encouraging to hear." Troy replied, and if Gabriella wasn't mistaken, pleasantly.

"I must confess to you, Captain," Gabriella gave a dry cough. "That Taylor has been wonderfully helpful these past few days. Is there anyway that I may be able to repay her? Is there anything that you could possibly do?" She asked, gently and Troy was certain that her voice wavered because she was nervous in her asking not because she was ill. "Anything?" She asked again.

"I will see what I can do, Miss. Montez." Troy replied, calmly. "I understand how much of a help Taylor has been. She is an exceptionally amiable person and I am sure we will be able to find her some reward." Gabriella smiled, graciously. It was most definitely clear that Troy was a loyal Captain. Taylor had mentioned in casual conversations many stories that had occurred involving herself, Chad and Troy. The brunette could only guess that they had known one another for many years. Their bond was strong; no wonder they were close. "Is there..." Troy cleared his throat awkwardly, "is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? Another blanket perhaps?"

"Um...I believe I have enough." Gabriella answered softly, "thank you, though."

"Well, just ask if you do." He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "You need to be well again soon...After all, you still need to do your duties around the ship." Gabriella's smile faltered as his tone became more authoritative -more like the Captain that had taken her from _The Sharpay_. A silence followed and a very uncomfortable one at that. Gabriella racked her brain to try and start up another conversation but nothing came to mind straight away. She found it extremely difficult in such awkward circumstances. If only Taylor was with her.

"How long until everyone returns?" Gabriella asked, mentally congratulating herself for breaking the silence.

"I am not entirely sure. I don't give the crew an exact time limit." He explained, quite sharply, "however, I have made sure the men know that this is only a brief visit. I don't want to stay in this area for too long." Gabriella nodded. "I trust that everyone will return soon. They know why." Gabriella was about to ask him why that was but she never had the chance as Troy stood up from his chair. "Well, I will leave you to rest, Miss. Montez. I am sure you need as much sleep as you can. It'll certainly help with your recovery."

Gabriella nodded again and watched Troy leave the room. And if there was one thing she had noticed during her time on _The Eastern Wildcat_, it was that Captain Troy Bolton was one of the most confusing person she had ever had the chance to be acquainted with. One moment he was threatening her, the next he seemed curious about her health -she would even go as far to say that he was somewhat worried for her but that would all change and he would return to his sharp, snappy self. What was it about her that made Troy dislike her so? Was it her background? Was it just simple _her_ that annoyed him? Or was it something else? If it was the latter, Gabriella had no clue what that something else was! But she didn't want to begin thinking about the other possibilities for his dislike. He had left her to rest and rest she shall as her eyes felt weightier than they had done minutes ago. Yawning, she fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

"_Jason_!" Chad had called out.

A young boy with shaggy, brown hair turned round when he heard his name being shouted out. At first, the young boy couldn't work out where the voice had come from, that was, until he caught sight of the large, spiralled hair that seemed to have gotten bigger since he last saw Chad. His pink lips spread into a cheerful smile and he hurried over, knocking into a few people, to get over to the front of the '_Redhawks_' pub.

"Mr. Chad!" He beamed, shaking hands with him enthusiastically. "Finally, you're here! I've been waiting for days..._weeks_ even! Do you know how difficult it was for me to get down here though? I didn't think I was going to make it at some points but I just kept thinking about _The Eastern Wildcat_ and everyone aboard and God seemed to be looking down at me at some points because I was this close-" he held his thumb and his index finger no more than a centimetre apart, "to getting caught."

Chad chuckled; if there was one thing that Jason was good at, no doubt it was cheering people up. "I'm not surprised but you're a pirate and we're sneaky. It's what we do." He replied and Jason nodded. "I was just going to walk around for a while but since I've found you, do you want to return to the ship?" Jason nodded and grinned with delight. "Very well, I'm sure...Bolton will be glad to see you again."

"You don't know how long I've been looking forward to this day, Mr. Chad." Jason said, joyfully. "Captain Bolton is such a fine Captain. I couldn't bear it when I was under Captain Evans' demands." He scoffed before smiling broadly again, "but that doesn't matter anymore. I'll be back on _The Eastern Wildcat_ where I belong."

"Yes," Chad smiled also, the sixteen year old's happiness was simply contagious. "We are also very glad to see you, Jason. I can honestly say we needed you yesterday. There was an almighty storm, we've had a few damages but nothing we can't fix and, thank God, no one was thrown overboard."

"The storm had carried itself all the way over here too, Mr. Chad." He explained quickly. "All I could think about was the ship. I'm happy to hear that she hasn't suffered too much and no one was hurt." He sighed. "I really have been longing to get out at sea again with you and Captain Bolton, Mr. Chad. I can't describe my time on _The Sharpay_. It was too boring, too terrible."

"You did a brilliant job, Jason." Chad praised him. "Ryan Evans didn't know what hit him when_ The Eastern Wildcat_ came about. That and he didn't even suspect that you were our spy. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! The look on his face was truly priceless...And the gold..." He chuckled gleefully. "We've done well. We're _doing_ well."

"So, I did a fine job then, Mr. Chad?"

"You did excellent, m'boy." Chad clapped a cheerful hand to his back. "We're all very pleased with you. I can honestly say that you are now a fully fledged member of _The Eastern Wildcat_. Of course, we'll make it more official when everyone has returned from Port and we're out at sea. Then it'll be a proper ceremony." Jason's eyes lit up with excitement and joy with Chad's words.

"Thank you, Mr. Chad, thank you!" He took Chad's hand and strongly shook it with graciousness.

The man and the boy continued to walk through the ever-growing crowd. They heard the shouts of the market-traders as they showed off their stock. Meat, vegetables, bread, clothes, jewellery, anything you could imagine and this Port seemed to have it. But they finally reached the ships, one standing tall above them all; _The Eastern Wildcat_.

"I forgot how wonderful it was." Jason whispered as he stared with awe.

"Well," Chad said strongly with his hands behind his back. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get up onto it?" Jason didn't hesitate and he didn't even answer as he scrambled quickly up onto the deck with Chad slowly trailing behind him. Chad couldn't help but smile at the young lad as if he were a younger brother, or (in some cases) a son. There was something so innocent about Jason, which was why it was so comical for Chad that he had chosen to become a pirate.

Jason beamed widely with his eyes large with excitement. To an outsider, it could have appeared that Jason had just been _given_ the ship with such joy on his boyish features. He touched the railing of the ship before rushing across the deck to clamber up to the look-out post. He stayed there for a while, simply staring out at the sea and breathing in the air. The young boy turned around and looked down over the crows nest as he said, "when do we set sail, Mr. Chad?"

"I can't say!" Chad called back up. "It all depends on when the rest of the crew return!" Jason seemed somewhat disappointed with this answer. It was clear he wanted to set sail there and then. Chad didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so eager to get to work. Jason was truly one-of-a-kind. "But, I'm sure they'll be back soon. It was only a brief stop after all!" This seemed to brighten him up again and he turned round once more to stare at the sea. Chad had a feeling that was Jason would stay there until the men arrived back to the ship.

"Jason Cross!" Another voice shouted from behind the large-haired man; someone he was not happy to see.

"_Captain Bolton_!" Jason exclaimed, so excitedly that he almost toppled out of the crow's nest. He hastily clambered down onto deck to run over to Troy. Chad half expected Jason to embrace Troy but, thankfully, didn't. Instead, the young boy held his hand out which Troy gladly accepted and they shook hands. To an onlooker, it would have appeared that they were perfectly respectable gentlemen, something which had always shown the difference between _The Eastern Wildcat_ crew and other pirates. Yes, they could be incredibly rough and brutal but it wasn't completely strange for them to be gracious too. "I was just telling Mr. Chad how desperate I've been to return."

"It's good to have you back, Lad." Troy replied, kindly but still with his authoritative tone, with his usual nickname for Jason. "We've needed you especially these past few days and we should be setting the sails soon...But first, tell me, how was Mr. Evans ship?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing like _The Eastern Wildcat_, Captain!" Jason replied, honestly and loyally. "Half of the men didn't know what they were doing. It was all rather embarrassing really to see them. Mr. Evans was the worst though. He isn't a very kind person, is he, Captain?" Troy shook his head with a small smile. "But it's over now. For me, at least. Mr. Chad said I did well...Do you think I did well, Captain?" Jason asked, innocently. Like Chad, Troy often wondered how a sweet boy such as Jason could ever dream about becoming a pirate – even if they did have gentlemen like qualities – _sometimes_.

"You did excellently, Lad." Troy clapped a strong hand to Jason's back, causing the young boy to stumble forward but the largest smile was spread across his face. "I don't know if we would have succeeded without you!" Troy exclaimed, enthusiastically. "You're a definite member of _The Eastern Wildcat_ now, Lad."

"That's what Mr. Chad said!" Jason exclaimed loudly, pointing at the mentioned man.

His expression changing into a stern one when he turned to look at his first mate. His jaw clenching tightly- Troy said, irritably as Chad walked away from the pair, just as angry, "well. Chad is right. You did well. Are you up to becoming our look-out again? Taylor's done a fine job but I know she'll be extremely glad to see you. I believe she mentioned that nobody was as good as you at the look-out post." Jason's eyes widened again with happiness and pride.

"Ay, I'm ready, Captain!" Jason nodded his head, eagerly. "I'll set to work right away, Sir!"

Before Troy could even stop him, Jason had clambered back up to the crows nest to settle down, ready to begin his work. After all, the men were beginning to return now and Troy was certain he could see Taylor in the distance with a hand full of things -no doubt most of them were for Gabriella. She was better, he had worked that out from when they had spoken earlier but she wasn't healthy; that was as clear as daylight. He didn't know why he was thinking about her so much. He could only assume that because Gabriella was ill, it meant someone else had to carry out her duties. Even then, that seemed like a ridiculous excuse for him to be thinking about her so frequently -even he thought so himself.

"So," a voice broke his thoughts. "Are you going to tell me your big secret now?"

Troy didn't bother turning round; he knew who it was. "Chad, I can't."

"That's the thing, Troy." Chad hissed. "You _can_ tell me but you're just refusing to do so!"

"Chad, I swear to you that it isn't that simple."

"I'm sick of this Troy. I'm sick and tired of being left in the dark when it comes to you." Chad told him, furiously, however he was careful enough not to shout at his Captain, even though he really wanted to. "We're supposed to be friends..._brothers_! Why do I feel like I'm the only one that thinks that?" Troy tried to reply but Chad interrupted. "No, I don't want to hear your pathetic reasons as to why I can't know a single thing of what's going on in that thick head of yours. Just know, Troy, that I won't be around here for long if I am continuously treated this way." Chad spat before straightening up and finishing with, "now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere that you won't be."

"Chad-" Troy said but it was too late; Chad had already walked away.

"Stupid Bolton." Chad muttered harshly under-his-breath. "Who does he think he is? He should..."

The first mate continued to mumble unkind words about his Captain while he walked in the opposite direction to him. He just couldn't be around him at that moment; not when it was certain that he'd only get angrier and angrier at his best friend. _Supposed_, _best friend_. Chad thought to himself. But just thinking about the situation was causing Chad's fists to clench and for his incoherent mutterings to become harsher and harsher.

"What's got you so worked up then?" Taylor asked softly as she dried her hands on a piece of dirty cloth. She had watched him mumbling angrily to himself for a couple of minutes until her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to know what had happened. Chad shook his head in response but Taylor was unconvinced. "So, your ready to knock someone out for nothing, then?"

"Don't worry about it." Chad grunted.

"Well, I can't help but worry about it when you're in this state, Danforth." Taylor replied, hopping onto the railing and balancing herself. "Come on, we might have our ups and downs sometimes but we've been together long enough to confide in one another." Chad sighed and nodded as he gave in; turning around he leant against the railing next to Taylor. "And don't lie to me, Danforth, I know when you're lying." She smirked and he couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"That you are right on, I must confess."

"I always am!" She joked before nudging Chad's shoulder with her elbow, "anyway, go on."

Sighing again, Chad began. "I'm worried." He said bluntly, fiddling with his fingers. "Troy's not telling us something. And it isn't something trivial, it's something big – like _really_ big." Taylor's brow furrowed with confusion. "I know," Chad continued, noticing her expression, "I'm just as confused as you are...You see, it's something about...about _the others_." Immediately, Taylor's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's why I'm angry. There's something very wrong and Troy knows it but won't let anyone else in on it. I mean, how are we supposed to prepare ourselves when we don't know anything about them!" He exclaimed, his anger returning. "How can Troy leave us in the dark like this?"

"Hey, hey," Taylor jumped down from the railing and stood in front of Chad with concerned eyes, "don't worry about it. Whatever Troy's doing, I'm sure it's for the best. I'm sure there's a reason for his secrecy and if..._the others_ were a threat right now then Troy would definitely tell us about it. He's our best friend, Chad. Remember that." She said, taking his hand gently into her own.

"Yeah, I thought he was our best friend but then that would mean he trusted us." Chad spat, although the feel of Taylor's hand in his own was incredibly soothing. "And you didn't see him. He was...I can only describe to you that Troy was nervous – _worried even_! Something is soon to happen, I can feel it. And if I didn't feel it then Troy's strange behaviour on the subject certainly would tell me so."

"Maybe he's simply trying to work out how to tell us, maybe-"

"Taylor," Chad interrupted instantly, "I gave him plenty of opportunities to tell me what's going on! Plenty! He's just not telling me...or you for that matter. And if he thinks it doesn't concern us then fine, I won't bother him anymore on the subject." Chad said sternly. "However, that also means that I won't bother to converse with him about anything unless completely necessary."

"Chad-"

"No, Taylor!" Chad exclaimed, "I can't accept that he doesn't trust me. I can't."

"I..." Chad braced himself for Taylor to keep defending Troy and argue against him, but what came next surprised him. "I understand." Chad looked at her with wide eyes. "If Troy has got you worked up this much then something clearly isn't right. I suppose that there isn't any use in me trying to talk to him about it so we'll just have to think of some other solution." She said softly and Chad nodded in agreement. By now, both their hands were clasped in each others and the gap between them had disappeared.

Chad looked down at the girl in front of him – but wait...she no longer was a girl...now, he realised, she was a woman. And a very beautiful woman at that. How had he not noticed that her eyes were so enchanting? And her lips. They were so full and...Inviting. Chad studied her face and realised that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever come in contact with. And yet, he had never noticed this before. The last time he truly studied Taylor, it was when he was eleven and she was ten. They had just become acquainted with one another. She had been but a little girl at the time and Chad had no interest into the opposite sex at that particular point in his life. And by the time he was interested, Taylor had already fitted into the sister category...or at least, the 'completely-off-limits-because-I've-known-her-much-too-long-for-that' category – that is, if there was one.

How had he not seen her transform from a young duckling to a stunning swan? How had he been so utterly blind? He didn't know the answers to these questions and he supposed he never would. But they weren't in the forefront of his mind as he slowly, ever so slowly, leant down. Her hands were still firmly in his and her thumb gently ran along his palm. And as he felt Taylor's warm breath on his cheek, her lips so close to his own, he heard a loud yell from Tom, signalling that the rip on the sail was fixed and ready. Immediately, Taylor gasped and hopped back, blushing uncontrollably. Before he could even utter a word to her, she had disappeared, mumbling something about 'getting drinks'. One for herself and one for Gabriella. Chad had a feeling that she would be hiding out in Gabriella's room for a much longer time from now on.

_Damn_. He said in his head. _Damn_. _Damn_. _Damn_.

* * *

"Tom!" Troy called out. "Set the sails!"

"We can't, Capt'n!" Tom replied.

"What do you mean?" Troy answered with annoyance; half of it because Chad had now chosen to ignoring him. "I am the Captain, am I not?"

"Yes, Capt'n, but-"

"And as the Captain, I say when we leave, is that clear?"

"Yes, Capt'n but-"

"Then, _set the sails_!"

"I'm sorry, Capt'n," Tom gulped, "but we can't because Zeke has not returned."

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering under-his-breath, "God help me." He hadn't wanted this stay to be too long. For a pirate, that was extremely risky as he had already been informed by some of his crew (not Chad) that his '_Wanted_!' poster was in this port; another reason why Troy rarely left the ship. It was risky business, if anyone recognised him, he could be caught and hung in the gallows.

"Would you like me to go fetch him, Capt'n?" Joe (or as Chad liked to call him 'Swampy') asked.

"No!" Troy snapped, he felt his head begin to throb. "If you go then Zeke will return and then you won't be here. No, we'll simply have to wait until he gets back. Which better be soon...Who was with him last?" 'Swampy' put his hand up, as did two other men that stood sheepishly beside him.

"How come he is not with you?"

"He needed to get some more food supplies for the ship, he said." One man, George, replied nervously. After all, nobody liked their Captain when he was in one of his foul moods -and at this moment, he wasn't as bad as he had been before and could be in the future. "We decided to get back to the ship."

Troy sighed, exasperatedly. "Fine. I understand." He rubbed forehead, irritably. "Do we know how long he will be?"

"Sorry, Capt'n."

"He never said."

"It shouldn't be too long, I'm sure."

Troy sighed again at the crew's simultaneous responses. "Well, what about-"

"_SET THE SAILS_! _SET THE SAILS_!"

A loud, panicked voice was heard and Troy lifted his head to look out to port. What he saw before him was nothing like he'd ever seen before. He didn't know whether to laugh or to scream. At least they had found Zeke because there he was running through the street with heavy (and what looked like full) bags in his arms while several men were chasing after him. What had he done? Troy looked on with wide eyes as Zeke continued to yell while the men continued to run after him. At least they weren't police...But then...from Troy's point of view...They looked like they were...Shopkeepers?

Dear Lord...He had stolen their supplies.

"_SET THE SAILS_!" Zeke screamed once more and Troy signalled for them to do so, hurriedly. Immediately, the crew set to work on moving the ship out of the port, although that was difficult when their cook wasn't on board. But Zeke was faster and more agile than the large, overweight shopkeepers and managed to hop onto the ship with plenty of time to get the ramp off the port. Once Zeke was safely on _The Eastern Wildcat_, the cook turned round and yelled childishly, "couldn't catch me! That's right, _I win_!" The shouts from the shopkeepers simply made Zeke laugh harder and some of the other men joined in, waving "goodbye" to the angry citizens of the port. Troy half expected them to start poking their tongues out. Then everyone would certainly know that they were pirates...or just extremely rude protagonists.

"What do you get?"

"You better have gotten-"

"Zeke, come on, let me see what's in the-"

"Has anyone got a knife? I can't open this-"

"Men! Men!" Zeke clapped his hands for attention. "Settle down and I'll tell you what's in these bags," he smirked devilishly, "...maybe." An uproar was sounded from the crew and he chuckled loudly -feeling like Saint Nick. "Okay, okay." He gave in. "Help me get these down to my quarters and then I'll be able to show you." Troy saw some of his crew jump forward to take a bag, it ended up that Zeke didn't need to carry a single one and the Captain had a feeling that that had been a part of his plan.

* * *

Taylor placed the cool flannel back onto Gabriella's warm forehead quietly – the only sound being from the calming waves from outside and the yells and laughter from the men up above. Otherwise, everything was silent between the pair. What made her so quiet, Gabriella had no clue and now that she was getting healthier, these things were becoming more apparent to her. With her temperature rapidly decreasing back to it's normal, healthy state, Gabriella also had much more energy and so, she wondered out loud what was wrong with her friend.

"Taylor," she said slowly, "is there anything the matter? You appear to be so quiet today."

"Me?" Gabriella nodded. "Oh!...Oh, it's absolutely nothing."

"Are you quite sure?" Gabriella continued, sweetly.

"Yes, yes." Taylor replied quickly. "I am quite sure. Simply a little tired, that is all." Gabriella bit her lip, unsure but she kept quiet, however, Taylor must have noticed this look as she added, "really, I am absolutely fine. Once I've rested up I'll be back to my usual self again, don't you worry." Although Gabriella still wasn't entirely convinced, however, she didn't pester Taylor any more on the subject. "What about you? You seem to be feeling better. Your head isn't as hot as before."

"Yes!" Gabriella practically squeaked with excitement. "I am so much more healthier and it is all down to you of course." Taylor smiled warmly. "Thank you ever so much, Tay, I know that I would have been so much worse if it wasn't for you." Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand as she returned the smile graciously.

"Please, Gabby, there is no-"

"Excuse me, Ladies." A knock at the door had sounded and Chad entered suddenly, a tray in his hands with two steaming mugs on it and two bowls of hot soup in between them. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like this." He held out the tray which Taylor went to take from him. Immediately his usual charming smile was replaced with an unfamiliar, nervous one. Gabriella looked at his with confusion, _what on earth could be wrong with him_? She asked herself.

"Um...Thank you...Chad." Taylor replied, quietly as she made no eye-contact with him.

"So..." Chad started, "how are you both?" He asked, directing it at the two of them, however Gabriella quickly noticed that he was still staring at Taylor. It was clear he wanted to know how _she_ was. Gabriella knew she had been right in asking if Taylor was okay. There _was_ something wrong after all!...Of course, that wasn't a good thing in the slightest but Taylor hadn't wanted to release any information on the subject, what could it possibly be?

"I...We...fine." Taylor mumbled. "Gabriella is quickly recovering."

"That is brilliant news!" Chad finally turned to face the brunette who had managed to prop her pillows up and sit up. Although she was getting better, there was no doubt that she was still weak. "I do hope you'll be up on your feet soon, Gabriella. It must be damn boring lying there all day!" Gabriella laughed, nodding her head.

"Yes, it can quite."

"I can only imagine. I feel for you." He teased before returning his attention back to Taylor. "I'm sure you heard of Zeke's new ingredients? We found some tea in there and some sugar!" He said excitedly. "Can you believe that? And he managed to bag 'em for free!" Chad laughed and Taylor sniggered slightly, although Gabriella didn't quite understand but remained silent. "So, I thought you both would like some. And there's some soup too, in case you are hungry at all." Again, Chad said it as if it were to the both of the girls, but he remained focused on Taylor in front of him.

"Thank you." She said again. "That was very kind of you, Chad."

"Your welcome."

Gabriella watched as the two pirates stared at each other intensely. Not another word was uttered in the meantime and Gabriella couldn't help but feel as if she were in the way. There was definitely something Taylor was hiding but being the lady that she was, Gabriella didn't want to pry...Then again...she was on a pirate's ship. Technically she was now branded as a pirate. Did that mean she could ask? Her and Taylor had certainly become very good friends and friends shared things with one another. But, then again, Gabriella had given her the opportunity to tell her and she hadn't taken it. That must mean that she didn't want to tell her.

"Well!" Chad clapped his hands, snapping Gabriella out of her own thoughts. "I best be back to work then. I shall probably see you later?" Taylor nodded. "And again, I hope that you are better and up on your feet again soon." Gabriella smiled in response and watched as Chad left the room. Taylor straight away turned and handed Gabriella her tea, waiting for her to place it on the table beside her before handing her the soup. Gabriella lifted the spoon up to her lips while she studied Taylor who was absent-mindedly swirling her spoon around in her own bowl.

_This is a most curious way for Taylor to act_. Gabriella thought to herself. _I wonder what has made her so distracted_..._Might something have happened to her before_? _Yet she had not confided in me_. _It was only when Chad entered did her personality change once more_. _That is_..._strange_._ It must be_..._Oh_, _I see_...

"Taylor," Gabriella said softly, however Taylor must have been so deep in her own thoughts that Gabriella's words seemed to make her start. "Forgive me for asking but I can not help but _know_ that there is something not quite right with you." Taylor did not answer which confirmed Gabriella's thoughts. "And I understand that this will appear very forward of me for asking such a thing but I couldn't help but notice that your sudden change...Was it...Was it something do with _Chad_ at all?"

Taylor blushed and dipped her head downwards, breaking eye-contact. Gabriella knew she was right but was grateful that Taylor decided to answer. "I – you see – well it was – _yes_!" She finally breathed out. "Yes, it is. You see something...happened earlier today." Gabriella listened intently. "I have never, ever in my entire time of knowing Chad ever seen him anything more than my best friend or...or a brother and yet, there was a moment where I saw _him_. As in, him not my best friend, nor brother nor even acquaintance. He was Chad and...we almost...he almost...we almost shared a...a..."

"Kiss?" Gabriella offered and Taylor bit her lip, nodding. "Well, I can't quite believe it but how wonderful for you!" She exclaimed. "That is, if you do like him much more than just a best friend? Do you?" She asked curiously. Taylor didn't answer straight away. Gabriella supposed that she was thinking about the possibilities; something in which she probably hadn't done before.

"I'm not entirely sure." Taylor answered, truthfully. "I am completely confused. Chad and I...Well, that wouldn't happen, not for a million years would there have usually been that chance for that moment. Why? Why did it happen? We've grown up together, him, me and Troy. We created our own little...Little family. And now, it's all changed. I mean, you're not a fool, Gabby, you saw what just happened. That wasn't how we act around each other, we've never been bothered by each other's presence. Not really anyway. Why is it so awkward around him now?"

"Could you possibly be developing feelings for him?" Gabriella asked, a smile playing her lips. "And if not then could he possibly be developing feelings for you? Or maybe, as I believe, that it is not one-sided at all and that you feel for him and he reciprocates that." Taylor blushed again. "People change and you trust each other, it is only natural that you would fall for someone such as Chad."

"Well...What do you suggest I do then?"

"I am afraid that only you can answer that." Gabriella replied wisely. "After all, it is not me that feels the way you do. Only you can truly know what you should do next. But if I had to say something, then I would say take a chance. It is no use always asking yourself what could have been. However, that is only my suggestion, yours is the one to value and listen to."

* * *

Taylor didn't stay for long after their brief conversation. Gabriella wasn't entirely sure but she supposed that Taylor had gone to talk to Chad...Or, at least, tried to talk to Chad for she knew the difficulty in beginning a conversation with someone you were becoming more than acquainted with. She had seen it so many times with her friends and her sisters. But never had Gabriella experienced it herself. There had never been a man that attracted her in the slightest and Ryan had certainly been the worst. Never had there been a man suitable enough so why on earth did she dream such a dream?

It was curious to say in the least. It begun with Gabriella looking out to sea, very much like she had been doing just before _The Sharpay_ had been raided. The cool breeze was blowing through her curly, wild hair that was let loose from it's bun and she was wearing the most beautiful dress! She couldn't see it but she just knew it was beautiful. And as she stared out at the glorious blue ocean, she felt strong arms wrap themselves round her waist and she didn't care. She knew these arms. And she knew these lips that brushed along her neck, gently kissing at her bare skin.

A low, vibrated grunt came from behind her and she still was not alarmed. She couldn't picture his face but she knew him and – and loved him. What was more, the man in her dream loved her in return. Gabriella wanted to turn around to see the man but her body wouldn't allow it, instead she felt a giggle erupt from her lips. She had laughed because of him and yet she hadn't heard what he'd said to her. She laughed again, louder this time and once more, it was because of this man that she was wrapped up in. Although, it didn't bother her in the slightest. She felt warm and cared for. It was a completely new feeling to her and it felt _wonderful_. The man went to turn her around and Gabriella felt her heart racing. She was to see his face! But somehow she knew he was handsome -_incredibly_ handsome! Why couldn't she see him? It was like slow motion, painful slow motion and as she was about to be facing him...

Gabriella jolted awake from her bed. Her heart still racing like it had been in her dream and her arm lifted to her chest to feel it pounding ferociously. But it wasn't as if she were scared, no indeed she wasn't, on the contrary she was overjoyed and expectant and...Gabriella blushed at the thoughts that raced through her mind. In her dream, she wasn't the same girl. She was freer, more alive, happier! And she had a feeling that it was because of that man in her dream that made her that way. Gabriella shook her head, it must have been the illness that had made her dream such a thing, after all, she had never in her entire life ever dreamt of anything so wild, so strange, so different. But...She _liked_ it.

Shaking her head, still breathing heavily, Gabriella slowly got out of bed and stumbled her way to the door. She needed some fresh air. She supposed that being cooped in the same room for several days, not being able to do anything had caused the dream. Yes; all she needed was some fresh air and she would be alright. Opening the door slowly, Gabriella tip-toed her way onto deck. The cool air hit her suddenly and a chill ran down her spine. She shivered and her teeth chattered together but that was forgotten as soon as she heard a loud creak from behind her. Swivelling round, Gabriella almost tripped over her own feet but a pair of hands steadied her as they grasped onto her elbows.

"Easy there, Montez." Troy's stern voice said.

"S...Sorry." Gabriella stuttered out. The cold effecting her more than she realised. "I...I didn't realise that you were – were up here." She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll return to my cabin if you wish?"

"No, you're alright up here." Troy replied, his hands clasped behind his back as he turned away from her. Gabriella went to follow and they ended up at the railing, looking at the moon that shimmered beautifully off the water creating such a wonderful, mystical sight, so-much-so a gasp escaped passed her lips. "Didn't expect this sight, huh?" Troy smirked.

"No. I..." Gabriella was completely lost for words. It was so tranquil and lovely. Nothing like what she had last seen which had then been the raging storm. How completely intriguing the ocean was. "It's beautiful." She finally breathed out in awe. "I could never have imagined such a wonderful sight."

"Not many people do see the beauty of the ocean." Troy answered, quietly. "They are usually scared of the unknown because who really does know where the ocean can take you? Sometimes we'll be completely off course and find ourselves in such a different place that it is like we've gone half way round the world in one night." He faintly chuckled to himself and mumbled under-his-breath. "But that's what I've always liked about the ocean."

"Pardon, Captain?"

"Nothing, nothing." Troy shook his head, glad that she had not heard. "So what brings you up on deck so late at night, Miss. Montez? Surely you are still not well enough for this?" He asked, curiously, however his face remained expressionless and he did not bother to face her.

"Oh!" She squeaked, "well, I suppose I probably am not well enough but I needed to walk about for a few moments. I couldn't stay in bed for much longer, I've already cramped up because of it." She explained, honestly – well, half-honestly, Troy didn't need to know about her dream. "I needed some fresh air." Troy nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to be stuck inside his cabin all day. He'd much prefer to be here, watching the ocean's waves calmly rock the boat.

"I see." Troy eyed Gabriella curiously before turning around and walking away. Gabriella watched him walk off before standing there awkwardly by herself. _Did I say something wrong_? She asked herself as she turned to look over the railing again. _Surely not_; _but then_, _why would he leave so abruptly_? _Then again_, _he never needed many excuses_, _he did as he pleased_. But whilst Gabriella remained in her thoughts, she did not hear the footsteps from behind her nor did she realise Troy's presence until he placed a warm blanket around her shoulders which immediately startled her. "I saw that you were cold." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "We don't want you catching another cold."

"That is very kind of you." Gabriella smiled, _maybe he isn't bad at all_.

"After all, you need to continue with your duties." _I take that back_.

The two stayed there in silence, Gabriella wrapped up in Troy's blanket while he remained his usual, straight-back position only his hands were firmly around the railing. It was hard to distinguish whether or not this silence was awkward or not. Gabriella wanted to say something but then it would break the peacefulness and it wasn't entirely awful being there together. She supposed that Troy did this by himself often and wouldn't want her to ruin it for him so she kept her mouth closed as she pondered on the curiousness of his mind and personality, finally wondering what he was really thinking. The brunette plucked up her courage and took a glance at him to find one thing that she had never seen on his face before. A proper smile.

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW...More reviews make secrets come out :P **


	7. A Step Forward

**Author's Note: Hello! Now, first things first, this would have been out sooner but I was really struggling with that last little bit of this chapter. However, I'm more hopeful for this one than the last, there is a lot more Troy and Gabriella interaction and Troy's past and secrets are beginning to crack through, ever so slightly. I don't want this story to go too fast, I think it would ruin the mood of the piece. **

**Anyway, on a sadder note, Zanessa split? Now, I know that it's not completely clear if it's happened or not but for those who had wondered, yes I am upset to hear that such a loved up couple have decided to call it quits. However, I fully support them in their decision, if being apart from each other is for the best then I wish them the best of luck. And I really admire them for lasting this long in that business and for ending it (if they officially have) in that way; with no drama and no third party involvement. Good Luck, Zac and Vanessa. Let 2011 be kind to the both of you. (And, just to add in, Happy Belated Birthday, VH. Didn't she look stunning in Las Vegas?) **

**Shout-outs: yogaluva, **_nicolypoly_**, xXxCourtneyxXx, **_whoknew96_**, Vfanforlife, **_bubzchoc_**, elle on air, **_livelaughlove4life_**, IvanaR, **_.x_**, XxSashaxX, **_purplepeace_**, PromisingTomorrow, **_ToughBlvd_**, cautious, **_Midnight113_**, unknownbyhim22, **_batzmary_**, PerfectxSweetheartx, **_HisDelilah_**, maccanut53, **_GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176_**, oxtwilighthsmxo, **_zanessarobsten4ever_**, kaybaby1127, **Jasmine Heart xoxo**, Unknown reviewer, **_marly monica_**, -x and last but certainly not least, **_smallville-ck_**. :D Thank you again, I give you all much love! :P xx**

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Chapter 7 - A Step Forward_

_(Possibly?)_

..

Gabriella and Troy remained silent for the best part of half an hour, simply watching the moon glisten against the water and listening to the waves gently rolling along. Gabriella had meant what she had said before, she had never seen anything as beautiful as this. Everything was peaceful and still and breath-taking. A contented sigh escaped Gabriella's lips, breaking the silence momentarily. Troy went unaffected, however, shortly afterwards, Gabriella couldn't help but ask the question that had been playing on her mind all day -even though she didn't know why it had stuck in her mind at all.

"You know earlier," she began slowly, turning her head to face him and he too looked at her as she suddenly broke the silence. "It was when you came into my room and everyone had gone into Port." Troy nodded. "Well, you said that they shouldn't be long and that...And that 'they know why'. I just wondered, well, _why_?"

Troy hesitated for a while, contemplating whether or not he should tell her. "Well," he sighed. "We're pirates and, as you probably know, pirates aren't taken too kindly on land." Gabriella listened to him curiously. She did indeed know that people weren't in favour of pirates; not at all. "We're criminals." He said, bluntly. "And criminals, if not already caught, are on the run. Whenever you go into Ports, I have to be careful. If anyone...If anyone were to recognise me or the ship or even anyone on the ship, we would be in serious trouble."

"Would anyone recognise you?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, around most of the Ports, I am known for what I do." He replied. "That's one of the reasons why I don't leave the ship very often. If I know that I'll be recognised, then I won't go with the rest of the crew. It's as simple as that. In fact, very rarely do I allow all the crew to leave at once. It can be too risky. Miss. Montez, you live in the country. In the towns, there are numerous amount of 'Wanted' posters with my face on it." Gabriella looked away. She supposed she wasn't that surprised but, then again, she didn't realise that Troy had made this name for himself. That and he was a lot more sensible than she thought. Gabriella guessed that pirates wouldn't have given a thought about leaving the ship but Troy did. "If we stay too long, we could be caught and..." Troy trailed off, but Gabriella knew what would happen.

"And you'd be hung in the gallows." She whispered.

"Precisely." Troy answered, just as quietly. "We can never be too careful."

"That's..._Awful_." Gabriella said, honestly. However, there was something that bothered her; something she didn't completely understand. "Why do you do it? Why do you risk your life to be a criminal? To hurt others so you can steal their belongings?" She asked. Although she didn't mean it, it came out rather accusingly.

"Because." Troy snapped, "there's nothing else I can do."

"What do you mean? Of course there is." Gabriella turned to face him. "There are so many different things you could do instead of being a pirate. Something that guarantees you a life; one that couldn't possibly get you killed, or one where you need to kill others!" She argued.

"It's not as easy as that." Troy retorted through gritted teeth. "Not all of us have the opportunity that you have had. People like me never had servants to do whatever we ordered them to. We have to work, and work hard. Not everything is handed to me on a silver platter like it is for you." Gabriella looked taken aback, rather offended by his sharp and blunt words.

"I never said that you had it easy." Gabriella replied, quietly, looking away from him. "I just meant that you don't have to do this. You could earn money without harming yourself and others. You don't have to be a criminal. Can't you see that?" Troy remained silent, Gabriella could tell that he was angry. "And if you wanted to be out at sea then you could...You could join the navy! You don't-"

"It doesn't matter what you say!" He exclaimed, irritably. "I have no choice! I know I have no choice. You don't understand because you've never had a problem in your pathetic little life!" Gabriella jumped back, frightened as Troy raised his voice louder and louder into her face.

"May I remind you that I have been kidnapped." She replied, annoyed herself, however her response came out timidly as Troy's outburst had shocked her. "And how dare you talk about my life in such a way. You don't know anything about me, Mr. Bolton. All I am to you is a prisoner. How do you know about my life?"

Troy scoffed. "A prisoner? Kidnapped? May I remind _you_, Miss. Montez, that you bonded yourself to my ship so you can not tell me that I kidnapped you."

"You talk about not having any choices, well I didn't have a choice that day." Gabriella argued. "You were about to _kill_ the men on _The Sharpay_. How can you live with yourself knowing that you're hurting people, stealing from them, _murdering_ them!" She exclaimed. "I didn't want to bind myself to this! But if that meant I was saving those men's lives then so be it."

"Oh, you're such a hero." Troy replied, sarcastically.

"You are completely incorrigible." Gabriella muttered.

"That may be so but, at least I'm not a stuck-up princess such as yourself."

"Why are you like this?" Gabriella asked, softly; unable to understand how one person could be so rude and angry twenty-four seven. "Why do you always have to be this obnoxious every day? Have you ever stopped to consider how it makes other people feel?" Troy glanced at Gabriella who was fiddling with her fingers before sighing, heavily. "Did something happen?"

"What?"

"To make you this way? Did something happen?"

"What makes you think that?" Troy asked, defensively.

"Because," she replied, slowly, "I don't believe that anyone can be born with such an aggressive attitude. It has to come from somewhere, so, I want to know where it comes from." Troy stared at her blankly. "What? You're not denying it." She pointed out and Troy rolled his eyes, turning and walking away from her. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Why? It's not like you have anything remotely interesting or important to say."

"_This_ is what I'm talking about!" Gabriella exclaimed, irritably. "Your constant rude replies. Do you not think about what you're saying? Because you can seriously cause offence when you don't...Like now, for instance." She told him, sternly, turning away from him and folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sick of you ridiculing me for absolutely no reason. I was simply trying to help you and this is what I get in return..._Charming_."

"Help? I don't need help." Troy responded with a sneer. "Especially not from someone such as yourself, Miss. Montez since you don't know what a _real_ problem is. As I said before, people like me had to suffer with their own problems. We never had the privilege to throw our problems onto our servants."

"I never did such a thing!" Gabriella argued, offended with his implications before she hesitated, staring at him curiously. "But it's true though," Troy looked at her, confusion evident in his expression. "That something has made you this way. A problem. You are the way you are because of it." Troy scowled. "You're still not denying it." Troy attempted to walk away from her once more but Gabriella was right behind him. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You don't know anything, Miss. Montez."

"Everyone has problems, Captain." Gabriella ignored him, running her hand along the railing as she continued to trail after him. "You're not alone. Sometimes the best way to solve these problems is to talk about it." She suggested and Troy stopped causing Gabriella to jump to a halt abruptly also. He didn't bother to turn around leaving Gabriella to face his tense back.

"Haven't I already mentioned that prying in ones business is not polite. Shouldn't you know that?"

His tone was harsh and stern but it did not deter Gabriella; instead, it encouraged her to continue. "I'm not prying. My intention isn't to know your business but to help you. I know you said you didn't need help but everyone needs help - whether you're willing to admit it or not, everyone does need it." Slowly, she reached out and placed her hand on Troy's shoulder. He flinched slightly, not expecting any contact but he relaxed just as quickly. "I don't have to remember anything you say. I can give my advice and that'll be that?" Gabriella offered, softly and Troy turned his head.

"How can I honestly trust you, Miss. Montez?" He asked. It was, again, sharp, however, this time Gabriella was sure she could hear the vulnerability in his voice. And she was sure she had been right, he did have something that made him the way he was. Truthfully, Gabriella didn't want to be nosy. She didn't want him to confide in her just so she knew his business; she genuinely wanted to help. Although Gabriella didn't know why, after all, Troy hadn't treated her too kindly.

"I can't answer that for you." Gabriella replied. "And I can't force you to trust me either."

Troy didn't respond. And he still did not turn around to face Gabriella. She wasn't entirely sure why he was suddenly silent but she could only assume that he was contemplating whether or not to share his past. Gabriella understood that they hadn't gotten along and this sudden change was unexpected. Although, he had visited her when she was ill -_more than once_, she said to herself. Gabriella believed that there was something there; some sort of trust lingered around them but it was up to the both of them to take it.

"I don't trust you." Troy finally answered, shrugging off Gabriella's hand and causing her to feel...Deflated. Of course, what did she expect? For him to turn around and beg her to help him? "There is nothing in my past that could possibly concern you." He turned around and stared sternly at Gabriella. "What happens to me is my own business. I wish that you do not pry into my life again, Montez. And what I have decided to do for my career is, again, my business."

"A pirate is not an occupation." Gabriella retorted, rather unkindly.

"To you, maybe," Troy answered, just as forceful. "But to the rest of us, the people that can't go to our parents for money, this is a job. This is how we make our money and how we intend to live our lives." Gabriella gulped, awkwardly. "Besides, being a pirate isn't all flawed."

"Why? Because you're able to intimidate people?" Gabriella muttered.

"You wouldn't understand." Troy answered, shaking his head. "As I said before, for people such as myself, such as Chad and Taylor, being a pirate is the best thing that can happen in our lives. There are two kinds of people in this world, the rich and the poor. We have many different ways of understanding life; the rich have an extravagant lifestyle that always gives them this clouded, unrealistic vision of the world. But the poor, well, we can see everything for what it is; including people."

"Are you referring to me?" Gabriella asked, incredulously.

"Well, you've never been placed into the 'poor' category, have you?" Troy sneered.

"At least _I_ have morals."

"And I don't?"

"You steal, you kidnap, you murder. You really think you have morals?"

"That's how I survive!"

"Okay, I'll confess that the stealing I can just about understand," Gabriella argued, looking at him with what Troy would call disgust. "But the kidnapping?" He scoffed loudly. "And I know that I put myself forward to be on _The Eastern Wildcat_ but you were going to murder them." She hesitated, shaking her head. "You were going to kill innocent people's lives. Do you not think about what you do? They have _families_. People that love them! Just because you might not doesn't mean that no one else does!" She exclaimed, becoming breathless. However, the look on Troy's face shocked her from saying anymore.

If Gabriella didn't know any better, his expression was one filled with an astounding amount of..._Pain _and suffering. His blue eyes, that had been polluted with anger only seconds before, darted away from her face; looking down at the wooden deck. His jaw was tense with his teeth clenching together, so hard that Troy was surprised they didn't shatter in his mouth. The silence that had followed was purely unbearable for Gabriella realised that there _was_ a problem and she might just have found it.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"I just-"

"Don't."

His words didn't come out as a snarl like Gabriella would have expected. Instead, they were soft and ridden with sadness, so-much-so that Gabriella began to feel his emotions. It was overwhelming having the guilt settle in her stomach along side his raw anguish and his grief. She still had no idea what had happened but was it possible that Troy had not been loved? Surely, everyone had been. Everyone had parents, after all, didn't every parent love their child? Gabriella had certainly believed so and continued to, for she did not know anything more into Troy's past. But she knew he was hurting. The silence and the look on his sad, tense features gave that away. On instinct, Gabriella moved forward and raised her hand to his face. She stroked his cheek tenderly, trying to gain some answer but Troy still refused to look at her; although he never flinched or pushed her away. Without anymore notice, Gabriella dropped her hand and wrapped both her arms around his middle.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, gently. And she rested her head on his muscular chest, wishing she had never been the one to cause him such distress. Much to her surprise, her words didn't go unnoticed or ignored for Troy hesitantly placed his arms around her and held her just as she was holding him. There they stood for more minutes than either of them could count and it was at that moment that something -something real- passed between them. Something that Gabriella knew she wouldn't forget in the near future as the brick wall that stood firmly between them began to crumble.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella parted ways shortly after their comforting embrace; both were exhausted and one could only say that that was partly due to their emotions draining their energy. Troy had awoken Chad to continue with the night-watch while he returned to bed. Gabriella had been standing by her door (since their rooms were next to one another) when he went to his cabin and she wished him a sweet 'goodnight' before slipping into her room. Troy had stood there, almost dumbfounded, with his hand on the doorknob before he shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered his own cabin.

The next morning and Gabriella awoke to the sound of Taylor's chirpy voice; she smiled and immediately told her friend that she was well enough to return to her duties. Taylor looked surprised but, of course, was delighted that Gabriella was well and fit again. The pair laughed together as Taylor yanked Gabriella down into the galleys where Zeke was already hard at work. When he saw the fresh-faced Gabriella, he beamed and demanded the girls to sit themselves down at his table – if you could call it one, for it was three boxes all in a line, one large one being the actual table and two smaller ones that were the chairs. He grabbed the (stolen) eggs and the (stolen) meat and begun to cook the breakfast; Gabriella would finally experience real food instead of the usual gruel that Zeke had to cook. Although, what surprised her the most was that Zeke was an extremely wonderful cook. He made the gruel bearable which was very hard to do.

After the hearty breakfast, Gabriella hurried onto deck and began cleaning it as she couldn't see Troy and knew not what else to do. It was tedious work but she wasn't going to complain; it was better than being confined to her bed. When Gabriella did catch sight of Troy -she would recognise his heavy, black boots anywhere- she looked up to greet him but he simply walked past and didn't even bother to acknowledge her. Had he not seen her? She wondered to herself. Surely he had, she was on the _floor_, she wasn't exactly hard to miss! Sighing, Gabriella decided she wouldn't bother anymore on the subject. Troy was probably busy and didn't have time to talk to her. After all, he had a ship to run. But when Gabriella saw him standing by the railing, much like the previous night, it became clear that he was ignoring her and Gabriella wasn't happy about that. She had honestly believed that something had changed between them. He had been uncomfortable and upset, he appeared truly vulnerable, Gabriella hadn't believed that was possible for him to feel that way but he had and Gabriella had witnessed that.

Shaking her head, Gabriella returned to her work, scrubbing the deck harder as the irritation built up inside of her. If he wanted to be that way then so be it, she wasn't about to go out of her way to make him talk. _Besides_, she thought to herself, _we would probably argue anyway_. _Not talking to him is for the best_. The rest of the morning passed relatively slowly with Gabriella scrubbing and mopping her way around the deck. Although it would never be completely clean, for the men were constantly rushing around; never staying in one place for too long. However, despite that, she was proud of herself. It was a lot harder than she realised. When she was home, she would have to thank the maids for keeping the house so incredibly clean. That was, if she ever did return home. Gabriella sighed sadly as she thought about her family. What were they doing now? Did they miss her? Were they looking for her? But Gabriella couldn't even answer herself because a loud voice snapped her back into reality.

"Another ship!" She heard the person call. "To the North-East, _another ship_!"

From what Gabriella could gather, it was coming from the crows nest but that certainly wasn't Taylor's voice. Looking up, the Sun blinding her slightly, Gabriella searched for the person the voice belonged to. But when the person came into view, Gabriella could tell it was a young boy and when she could clearly see her face, a gasp escaped passed her lips. "Jason." She whispered. "Jason!" She exclaimed, confusion evident in her voice. However, no one heard her as suddenly everything was put into motion and the crew were hurrying around, getting into particular positions.

"Get the guns ready!" Troy shouted and Gabriella gasped again. _Guns_? She thought naively. _Why would the guns need to be ready_? "Let loose the sails!" Troy continued to yell his orders, much like he had done when they'd attacked _The Sharpay_. "Prepare to board!" His final demand was called and the crew cheered excitedly but it only sent Gabriella into a state of panic. She focused her gaze on Troy, hoping that he would turn around and give her some indication as to what was happening; even though Gabriella had an idea of what it could be which only heightened her fear.

"Gabby!" She heard some squeak out with surprise. Turning around, she saw Taylor running towards her. "Gabby, you need to get below deck. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that you wouldn't have a station. Don't worry, okay?" Taylor told her firmly, grabbing hold of Gabriella's forearms. The look on Gabriella's face must have given away her terror. "Despite what you'll hear, there's nothing to worry about. Just stay in your cabin until I come and get you. Got that?" Gabriella nodded but had hardly heard what Taylor was saying. However, she never had a chance to hear it again as Taylor had already run off leaving Gabriella to panic alone. Looking from left to right, Gabriella chewed on her lip, anxiously but when she saw Troy slowly raise his sword from his thick belt, her eyes widened and her heart began to pound fearfully.

And that was when it began. "ATTACK!"

Gabriella screamed as an almighty blast was sounded, rocking the boat as the crew of _The Eastern Wildcat_ pulled their triggers and aimed for the opposite ship; _Martha's Mermaid_. It didn't take long until her crew started to defend themselves, sending bullets towards _The Eastern Wildcat_. Gabriella shrieked again as a bullet skimmed the deck close by. She remembered some of Taylor's words, telling her to get to her cabin and she certainly wasn't going to disobey her. Gabriella began to jog but quickly stopped as her head began to spin wildly with the gunshots ringing her ears and the crew rushing around. With all the havoc and fear, Gabriella was beginning to feel rather ill. Steadying herself, Gabriella tried to move again but found it harder as some of the crew ran to the other side of the ship, knocking her over in the process. She fell to the ground with an almighty '_thud_' and was about to pick herself back up when two strong arms lifted her to her feet. Gabriella went to turn around, to thank them but was sharply pulled back into the hard chest while something cold and unwanted clutched tightly to her neck...She gulped...A knife.

Gabriella's first instinct was to struggle, however, that could never work. Not only did this man have an iron grip around her, she was frozen stiff. The knife held to her neck was uncomfortably cold and Gabriella gulped fearfully. She could feel the man's warm breath hitting her neck making her want to squirm. She couldn't see him but she could tell that he would disgust her. Gabriella knew there was an arrogant, vicious smile on the man's features; his chuckling gave that away.

"Troy!" Taylor yelled desperately. "Troy!" She scrambled passed the men who were fighting, the sound of swords clanging together along side their grunts of frustration when another attack was blocked. "_Troy_!" She shouted as loud as she could, causing her throat to ache painfully. "_Troy_!" She cried out again and the Captain struck down his opponent with a powerful blow before he turned to his panicked friend.

"What?" He bellowed.

"It's Gabriella," Taylor answered, breathlessly. "She's been captured. I think it's their First Mate which has got her." Taylor looked at her Captain with more desperation than thought possible, "Troy, they've surrounded her!" When Troy looked up, over the heads of fighting men, he focused in on the corner of his ship and, sure enough, there was a pale, frozen and terrified Gabriella with swords coming in from all angles and_ Martha's Mermaid's _First Mate behind her, his own small knife held to her neck. "I can't help her on my own. There's too many of them." Troy darted his head back to Taylor who was pleading with him through her eyes for help.

With a curt nod, Troy and Taylor sprang off from their positions and before another attack could be made, they were already striking down the men around Gabriella; or the best they could with ten men against two. Troy swung his sword to his left and to his right, the swords clanging together sharply. Taylor was right behind him, fighting off those who tried to attack Troy from the back. They worked harder and harder trying to get to Gabriella but the First Mate had already drawn her backwards; it was like he was teasing them. Troy growled as he saw the First Mate greedily lick his lips as his eyes trailed down Gabriella's body and he swung his sword furiously in different directions, knocking men to their sides with slices in their bodies. Once he had taken down three of the men who had tried to attack him, he whipped his gun from his belt and shot at the other four. They were much more skilled than he thought as a couple easily dodged the bullets that pelted their way.

This only infuriated Troy further and he shot at one tall, blonde man who's eyes widened as the bullet soared through the air and into his chest, knocking him down onto the deck with blood quickly seeping through his grubby shirt. His hand had gone straight to the wound and when he looked at his hand, which was now dripping with red blood, he looked fearfully at Troy who had pointed the gun back at him and, as if in slow motion, the trigger was pulled and the bullet hit the blonde man in the middle of his forehead. Immediately his head smacked to the deck and his body twitched slightly as he quickly faded away. Troy didn't even have time to congratulate himself for his shot as the other men were running towards him. He drew his sword back to take a swing at the short, balding man that was running at him, both hands holding the sword above his head while he was yelling but Taylor stepped out of no where and dug her sword into the second man's stomach, turning it on it's side for maximum infliction before swiping it back out again. The man looked down with shock, he too had not seen Taylor, before he dropped the sword and stumbled backwards, collapsing to the ground.

By this time, the men from _Martha's Mermaid_ seemed to understand that they were needed in that corner. When Zeke's opponent suddenly darted away from him towards Troy and Taylor, he stared with confusion for a second before following the man. He wasn't going to get away that easily. Like the other men, Zeke's opponent went straight for Troy but Zeke was faster and stabbed his leg causing him to fall before jabbing the sword cleanly -or as clean as you can- through the man's neck. The blood bubbled around the sword and he choked for a few seconds before he, too, was dead. Zeke didn't see this though as he was already at Troy's side, attacking the other men. Together, they stabbed through another man's chest, going straight through his body. He stumbled backwards, tripping over a dead body before falling over the ship's railings and into the sea. Taylor had knocked another backwards with an almighty kick before grabbing Troy's gun out of his hand, shooting and then returning it to his hand again. Finally, there was one man left who stared, sweating profusely and stepping backwards slowly while he held the sword in front of him, looking from Taylor to Troy to Zeke to Troy and then back to Taylor again. With every step he made backwards, the three pirates stepped forward until he cowardly ran away, straight across the deck, along the planks and back onto _Martha's Mermaid_.

Troy smirked, knowing exactly what that man was going to do. Swiftly turning around, he saw the First Mate staring with shock and terror as the three quickly advanced on him. Gabriella was physically shaking by this point, the knife still at her neck while the First Mate's hand had crept upwards from her stomach. Troy didn't like his wandering hands. "Let. Her. Go." He growled through gritted teeth. It wasn't bellowed, like he usually did and it was heard, despite the shouting and groans from behind them. The First Mate didn't react but, like the man before, looked between the three of them. "I said, let her go." Again, it wasn't shouted. His low voice became deadly and you would have wished him to shout at you instead.

"I will give her back to you," the First Mate answered quickly, "if you leave all of our possessions and allow my men to be freed." He nodded towards the few that, instead of being killed, were tied up to various parts of the ship. "If you do not agree, Pirate," he snarled, "then I will slit her _throat_." Gabriella whimpered but Troy remained expressionless.

"Do it, Captain." Taylor whispered. "We'll find another ship."

"We've still got plenty from the previous raid and from the Port." Zeke told him, quietly.

Troy still did not react.

"Troy." Taylor hissed. "Do it..._Troy_!"

_The Eastern Wildcat _Captain looked at Gabriella's pale face. Their eyes met in a long stare with Gabriella pleading him to save her life. The First Mate had already begun to dig the knife in and she felt the blood begin to seep down her neck. Her heart pounded furiously as Troy still stayed emotionless and Gabriella really believed that this was the end for her. She mouthed his name, his first name this time, and he stood up straight, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Fine. Just let her go." The First Mate made no move. "I just agreed to stop, let her go."

"Make _them_ stop first and then I'll let her go."

Troy sighed heavily, turning around and yelling whilst holding his gun up to the air and firing his last few shots. Everyone eventually came to a halt and people began to stare with curiosity at Troy – a very irritated Troy. "It's over." He said, simply. Troy then turned round and the First Mate pushed Gabriella forward, so harshly that she stumbled into Troy who caught her easily. It didn't take long for the crew of Martha's Mermaid to leave, however, they did leave their dead on Troy's ship which meant it was up to them to clear up (of course, that only consisted of pushing them overboard).

Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder to see _Martha's Mermaid_ sailing off with their crew attending to the injured. Looking around _The Eastern Wildcat_, there weren't many casualties and, even then, they weren't serious -only minor scratches and cuts. She turned to Troy, his arms still holding her up. She immediately took her chance and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering, "thank you," in his ear. However, he did not embrace her like he had done before; instead, he took her arms away from him. He paused, glaring at her before storming off below deck. Staring after him with confusion, Gabriella didn't notice Taylor beside her until an arm went round her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked, gently but Gabriella didn't respond. "Come on, I think you need a lie down. You're clearly shaken up. I'll take you to your cabin and then I'll get you some tea...And a bowl of water to clear up the wound. That'll probably do the trick." Gabriella nodded and Taylor led her back to her room; both in silence, neither knowing what to say.

Taylor had been true to her word, leaving Gabriella and fetching her some tea and water. She had offered to stay but Gabriella only shook her head, a weak smile gracing her lips. She didn't want to be in company at the moment. She was too frightened and too confused to keep a conversation. Taylor seemed to understand and left without questioning her; another thing Gabriella was grateful for. Placing the tea down on the wooden box that she considered as her bedside table, with the bowl of water, Gabriella laid down on her bed. Never had she experienced anything as that. Yes, it was similar to when Troy had first captured her from _The Sharpay_. However, no one had tried touching her in such a way as the First Mate from _Martha's Mermaid _had done. That and her blood was slowly drying on her neck.

Why had Troy acted the way he did? She hadn't done anything wrong...Had she? It's not like she asked to be caught and held at hostage with a knife at her neck! He was simply the most strangest of men; one minute so vulnerable that Gabriella felt compelled to comfort him and the next he was pushing her away as if she were a contagious disease. Licking her dry, chapped lips, Gabriella sat back up and decided that things needed to be settled. She aimed straight for the door and headed for her destination; Troy's cabin. She had only been in there once before and that hadn't ended too well since he had sent two daggers towards her head. Nervously, Gabriella knocked lightly on his door and when she heard a grunt she took that as a sign to enter.

He was at his desk, head in his hands. Gabriella gulped, anxiously. She should have planned on what to say? She didn't want to make him angry again as she could already see a few daggers on his table. As Troy heard the door open, he knew that someone was there but when there was silence, he turned only to groan and turn away again.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Um..." Gabriella said, quietly. "Clearly, you're upset with me...Why?"

Troy laughed, sarcastically. "_Why_? Are you serious?" Gabriella shuffled uncomfortably under his strong gaze. "How about the fact we gained nothing from that attack?" He continued, standing up quickly and walking towards her. "How about the fact that we have injured men and for absolutely _shit_ _all_? And you know why?" He hissed. "Because _you_ can't obey orders."

"What? I did this? How?"

"By getting caught!" He shouted. "I told Taylor to send you down to your cabin. Obviously I knew you would be a walking hazard if you were up on deck. She wouldn't ignore my demands and I saw her talk to you straight after, therefore, I _know_ that it was you that disobeyed my orders!" He yelled furiously and Gabriella looked away, with fear.

"I'm sorry. I was leaving, I-"

"You didn't leave straight away though!" He exclaimed stressfully. "You stayed long enough on deck to be caught and do you know what you've done? Not only have we gained nothing but you've made us look absolutely ridiculous! I have a reputation and you've damaged that!" He shouted into her face causing Gabriella to wince, tears slowly leaking from her eyes. "Why can't you just obey orders?"

"I was scared." She confessed. "There was all these guns and swords and...And I was obeying your orders but I was confused and terrified. I was on my way to my room when I was knocked over and that's when I was caught." Gabriella told him before wiping away her tears with the back of her hand before saying, more strongly, "it's not like I walked up to the man and asked him to put his knife to my neck! It was a mistake and I'm sorry but...But thank you anyway. You saved my life and...And I'm very grateful for that."

Troy looked at the brunette in front of him as she fiddled nervously with her hands, her head down, not looking at him. He closed his eyes and tried calming himself down before sighing and answering, "your welcome." Gabriella looked up slowly, "and, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I shouldn't have shouted. Just, next time, don't think about it, just go." Gabriella nodded and bit her tongue to stop herself from asking why there had to be another raid. "Let me see your neck." He ordered, however it was much softer than his usual tone.

Gabriella lifted her head upwards and Troy stepped forward to examine it. It wasn't deep but it was deep enough for a fair amount of blood to have escaped. His fingers lightly touched the wound and she slapped his hand away, "that hurts!" She whined but he simple rolled his eyes and lifted her chin upwards again.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" He told her. "I'm trying to make sure there's not going to be an infection."

"How are you going to see that?"

"You can usually tell, it depends on how clean his knife was. Judging by the fact it was a _gentlemen's_ ship," he mocked their status and, again, Gabriella prevented herself from talking back, "I would say you're going to be fine but we better clean it all the same. You definitely don't want an infection in that."

"Taylor got me some water to clean it." Gabriella answered.

"Water? You'll need more than water." He chuckled.

"I...Will?"

"Of course. Water only does quarter of the cleaning." He replied, grabbing a mug off his table which was already filled up with water. "I'll do it, since you seem to know nothing about wounds." He said, rather smugly and Gabriella really fought the urge not to answer back to him this time. He was gloating that he knew something that Gabriella didn't and they both knew it.

"Well I'm not exactly used to being in the middle of a raid." Gabriella defended herself, lifting her chin back upwards, allowing Troy to have a better view of her cut. "Doesn't this show you that you're involved in too many fights if you know so much about wounds?" This time Gabriella was smug but Troy only answered by pressing harder on her cut. "_Ouch_!" She exclaimed, pushing him away again.

"What?" He said, innocently. "It's not going to get better if I don't do this."

It didn't take long for Troy to wipe a cloth along her wound with the water and he soon had cleaned up the dried blood that had trailed down her neck and the outside of the cut, allowing him to see exactly where the knife had cut her. A thin line ran from one side of her neck, nearing the middle. Luckily, the man hadn't gone any further and, as Troy noticed before, it wasn't deep. "Thank you." Gabriella said when dumped the mug back down on his table.

"I'm not finished yet." He answered, grabbing another mug -an empty one this time- and a bottle of rum off of his shelf. "We still need to clean it. As I said before, you don't want an infection in that thing." Gabriella paused, watching him as he poured the rum into the mug.

"Do you...Are you...Are you going to use _rum_?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes." He answered, simply. "Best remedy around for this sort of thing. It'll clean up any dirt that's left in there and it'll prevent anymore pain. It's a lifesaver on this ship, literally." He laughed at Gabriella's gormless expression. "It's not going to kill you. You'll be fine." He walked back over to her, the mug in one hand and the cloth in the other.

"You aren't putting that on me." She stepped backwards.

"Yes, I am." Grabbing Gabriella's arm, the cloth still in hand, Troy pulled her towards him. "It'll help." He lifted her chin upwards once more, "and it'll hurt." She guessed that already, since the water had stung. "Like Hell." Her eyes widened but she didn't have time to respond as Troy placed the cloth soaked with rum on her wound. She screamed and jumped back, her hand instantly going to the cut.

"Ouch!"

"I said it would hurt like Hell."

"I didn't think you meant that bad."

"What? Do you think Hell is going to go easy on you?" Troy raised an eyebrow and pulled Gabriella towards him once more. "Now, hold still because we really need to get this clean, okay?" She sighed and nodded, lifting her own head this time and only biting her lip when the searing hot pain spread through her once the rum connected with her wound. Again, it was a quick operation and it was over quicker than Gabriella thought. Troy finished it off by wrapping a clean, cloth bandage around her neck. "There, I'm done."

"Thank you." She said again, putting her hand to the cloth around her neck. Troy nodded wordlessly and handed out the mug for Gabriella to take that held the rum in it but she simply stared at it. "What?" He looked at her, blankly. "You want me to...Take it for you?" She shrugged.

"No. I have a table for that." He answered, deadpan. "Drink it. It'll make you feel better."

Gabriella hesitantly took it with both hands, staring at the contents before taking a large gulp. Almost instantly she began coughing and wheezing for breath making Troy laugh loudly. She coughed again and held the mug out for him to take back. "_That_, is not a drink." She answered. "And it certainly didn't make me feel better." She added, coughing loudly and clutching her throat, the movement making her cut sting slightly.

"I didn't say drink it all in one go, did I?" He chuckled again. "It _will_ make you feel better. I promise." He told her, holding the drink up to her lips. "Just, take it slowly this time." Gabriella nodded and took a small sip. Wincing as it slid down her throat. "You'll get used to it." He said when Gabriella scrunched up her nose and handed it back to him. "Why don't you take a lie down?"

"That's what Taylor said."

"Then I suggest you do it." He opened his door. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

* * *

"You did well today." Chad said, breaking the silence between him and Taylor as they grabbed all the weapons which had been taken from the dead bodies. "I never knew you could fight like that. Sure, I knew you could fight but you're better than half the men on this ship and they're good."

Taylor smiled, "thank you but how did you have time to watch? Weren't you fighting yourself?"

"My opponent ran off in your direction." Chad answered. "I didn't understand what was going on until I saw Gabriella being held captive. You have some nice moves. You'll have to teach me." He said, smiling widely as Taylor giggled. "I'm serious, y'know. I haven't done much practice recently and it showed today. I was lucky he did run off, I don't know what would have happened otherwise!"

"Chad, you're just as good as me." Taylor replied, sweetly. "Remember, you and Troy were the ones that taught me what I know. Even on a bad day, you're good. After what you and Troy have been through, I'd be surprised if you didn't have fighter instincts within you." She finished, softly and Chad's smile faded slightly.

"Y'know, Tay," he walked over to her, "you have been through just as much. We grew up together and went through the same things. We all helped one another. And Troy and I might have taught you some of your sword skills but you've added a few things of your own and you're going to have to teach me them." Taylor smiled, softly. "Don't think that because Troy and I knew each other before we met you, means that you haven't gone through Hell as well."

Chad slowly raised his hand and caressed Taylor's cheek. "Chad...I-"

"Look what I found!" The two sprung apart as Zeke rushed over, staring joyfully at the bag in his hand. "What fool carries around this much money? Oh, we got us some loot, that's for sure." He looked up at the red faces of Chad and Taylor but thought nothing of it, only continuing to show them the contents of the bag. "See! At least we got something, right?"

"That's a definite." Taylor replied. "Troy will be happy...Or as happy as he can be."

"I should probably show him this then." Zeke said, adding quickly before leaving, "remember to check these lot for these bags. I'm sure there's more somewhere." He grinned cheekily, his eyes full of joy as he picked up a coin. "I'm happy." He said to himself as he walked away. "I am very happy."

Clearing his throat, Chad asked, "so, how is Gabriella?"

"Okay, I think." Taylor answered, quietly. "Definitely shaken up; I'm not surprised. That and she has a cut on her neck. That man didn't handle her with much care." She said, glaring at no one as she thought about the First Mate that had taken Gabriella. "Although, what I've been thinking about was where was their Captain?"

"You'll never guess." Chad scoffed, shaking his head. "He was _on_ _his ship_."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I saw someone look over the railing whilst we were fighting. One of his crew shouted up and called him 'Captain'." Chad explained. "Can you believe that? He stayed on the ship. What a coward! He wouldn't even leave his ship to fight for his honour and his men. He makes his crew do the dirty work for him. At least, Tro-" Chad cut himself off, paused slightly before returning to picking up the weapons.

"Troy fights for us?" Taylor suggested, raising an eyebrow, sighing heavily. "Look, I know that you and Troy haven't resolved whatever is happening and if he is hiding something-" Chad scoffed again. "Okay, whatever he _is_ hiding, we will find out soon enough. You know him, he acts as if it's him against the world but he always comes to us. Just, don't worry about it." She told him, comfortingly.

"I hope you're right." He sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I better take these below deck." He gestured towards the weapons and Taylor nodded. "I'll find you later, Tay." He said, softly, slowly walking towards Taylor and taking her hand in his own. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before leaving Taylor with a pink stain on her cheeks.

* * *

"Lie _down_!" Troy ordered, forcefully pushing Gabriella back down onto the bed. "And don't even think about answering back, Montez." He pointed his finger at her, like she were a small child -although by the way she was acting you would think she was a small child. "Don't make me tie you to the bed because I will...You know I will."

"Fine." Gabriella sighed, irritably, laying back on the bed with an annoyed expression gracing her features. She never enjoyed being threatened by Troy because she knew he wasn't calling a bluff to anything. "But I still don't understand why I should lie down." She shuffled around uncomfortably. "I've already told you that I don't need to so I don't see why you insist that it is necessary."

"You want to know why it's necessary?"

"Yes."

"Because it is."

"_That's_ your explanation?"

"Yes."

Gabriella stared at him blankly. He really did like to keep his answers short – a man of very little words...When he wasn't trying to belittle someone, that was. "So...You want me to just...Lie here? Doing absolutely nothing? Do you know how utterly pointless that makes me?" She asked, attempting to sit up once more but Troy pushed her back down again in a nonchalant manner.

"There," he sent her a teasing smirk, "you just found your explanation."

"Pardon?"

"I think we both agree that you've caused enough chaos and nonsense for one day." He replied, his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at her. "If you're in you cabin, _lying down_," he continued in the most patronising manner which made Gabriella narrow her eyes, "then we won't have to worry about you sabotaging raids, hurting anyone else or yourself for that matter. Understand now?"

"Oh, yes," she muttered sarcastically, "perfectly." Troy rolled his eyes as he picked up the mug with tea in it, inspecting it casually. "And I didn't sabotage the raid!" Gabriella exclaimed, in defence. "That would imply that I intentionally got myself caught, which I didn't by the way, so don't even think about suggesting that I did. And, as I've told you before, I didn't place myself in the arms of that person and bring the knife to my own neck!"

"I know, I know." Troy answered, more calmly that Gabriella had ever heard him. "I know you didn't do it deliberately. But please, next time, come straight here. Not only are you endangering the others on the ship," Gabriella opened her mouth to argue, "and I'm _not_ blaming you. I'm just saying that we had to fight our arses through those bastards to try and get to you...That and you're endangering your own life."

Gabriella sighed, heavily, looking away from Troy. That was, until it suddenly dawned on her on what Troy had just said to her. "Hang on...Are you actually..._Caring_ about me?" Gabriella asked, staring at him with a smile on her lips as she quickly sat up. It excited her that Troy had thought about her, he cared enough to get her away from the fighting because there was a huge chance that she would be killed herself.

"What?" Troy stuttered. "No! I just...You clean the ship, it means whoever did that before can now do a more worth while job for the ship...For me. That's why I don't want you to die...Otherwise I would have...Would have thrown you overboard by now myself." He said, quickly. "So..._No_! No, I don't care for you. I don't care for anyone but myself." His eyes shifted around, "...Got it?"

"Oh, I've got it." Gabriella replied, still smiling. He glared her, noticing her expression. "I do."

Troy paused, stopping himself from retaliating any further for he knew he would be getting no where. "Look, believe what you want to believe," he said, walking briskly to the cabin door. "But I don't want to hear anymore on the subject." Gabriella nodded, the smile never leaving her lips. He gritted his teeth together, knowing full well that she didn't believe him and was about to walk out of the door before suddenly halting and turning back to the brunette, "tomorrow, I want you to find me."

"Why?"

"...You'll see."

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D**

**Merry Christmas Everybody**

**And a Happy New Year from Gabriella :D xx**


	8. The Lessons Begin

**Author's Note: This should have been out earlier today but as I was finishing it off, the Six Nations Rugby came on with England against France and I had to watch it. Then I got all excited because England won and I forgot momentarily about this. But it's here, it's all good. I'm not happy how I ended it and I know some people don't like the Francis and John bits but it is necessary and you won't hear about them for a while now. More Troy and Gabriella love will come next chapter, I have a vague outline of what I want in it so I hope that it'll come out sooner. And it'll definitely be longer than this one. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy this. **

**Shout outs: cautious, **_bubzchoc_**, -x, **_lmaoxlovee_**, nicolypoly, **_highschoolmusicalfan101_**, lylipuppies, **_zanessarobsten4ever_** (**_thank you for your long review, it was a joy to read _**:D) Star994, **_oxtwilighthsmxo_**, maccanut53, **_purplepeace_**, XxSashaxX (just to add, she has stories that need checking out!) **_.x_**, Midnight113, **_unknownbyhim22_** (**_your username is adorable, I love it!_**) xHymxforeverx, **_Vfanforlife_**, batzmary, **_ElenaSalvatore17_**, yogaluva, **_whoknew96_**, kaybaby1127, **_PromisingTomorrow_**, Craxykenpogirl, **_MilitaryBrat10_**, EmmaWoodhouse88, **_PQTG_**, PerfectxSweetheartx (I can't remember if I've said this before but I love your username too :P) **_Lauren_**, HisDelilah, **_BangxDitto_** AND EvenIfTheSkyIsFallingDown! :D BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Chapter 8 - The Lessons Begin_

_(And Things Get Awkward)_

..

Gabriella squinted as she stepped onto deck the next morning, the Sun beaming down onto her and warming her skin. Breathing in the fresh air, Gabriella relished in the tranquillity of her surroundings; the beauty of it all and the warmth that spread through her body. And, for one moment -just one- Gabriella thought she was home again; with her Father and her siblings...

Of course, the peace and quiet did not last for long before the yells of the crew started and her perfect bubble was sharply popped forcing her back into reality where she was still on _The Eastern Wildcat_. How these days had passed slowly – it had felt like an eternity already and, really, it had merely been ten days. Sighing, Gabriella couldn't help but feel lonely. Yes, she had Taylor and Chad (those two had been so kind to her – _minus_ the kidnapping part, of course) but they weren't her family, they weren't who Gabriella was used to. Not to say that they were unworthy of her but they lived in a different world; one that didn't involve a lot of land and Gabriella had lived in the same way for eighteen _years_! She was bound to feel this way sooner or later. After her mother's death, Francis hadn't been too keen to allow his children, in particular his daughters, to wander. That had changed over the few previous years but this was Gabriella's first, far away place she had been too. It was exhilarating but terrifying at the same time.

And now, here she was, in the middle of absolute no where on a pirate's ship. If someone had told her that this is where she'd be ending up, Gabriella would have laughed heartily and told them not to tease her. Really, who would've thought that this is where Miss. Gabriella Montez would find herself? Letting the cool air blow through her hair, Gabriella realised that, despite the lack of manners and complete change in lifestyle, she did quite enjoy being on _The Eastern Wildcat_. Just the slightest bit. No, it certainly wasn't any luxurious or remotely comfortable but it was something new and sharp and down right _crazy_! Yes, it had felt like a long time on the ship but that didn't stop Gabriella from feeling...What was she feeling exactly? It wasn't anything Gabriella had experienced in a long time, if ever and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Running a hand through her long locks, Gabriella gave a contented sigh – she supposed she could get used to it. She felt so different when she was on _The Eastern Wildcat_. She felt...She felt..._Oh_, _what is this feeling_? She asked herself repeatedly. Looking out onto the somewhat calm ocean, Gabriella sighed happily once more. It was funny, wherever she looked, all she could see was the ocean, waves gently hitting each other and, Gabriella expected to feel panicked. She was in the middle of no where but she simply wasn't. It made her feel alive and wild and...And free. Yes! _Free_, that was how she felt. Gabriella had been so used to being on land, in the country, in her house; she had never felt proper freedom. The closest she came to that was by the pond in her garden where only she would wander alone. But here? She felt as if she could go anywhere, anywhere at all and it would be absolutely spectacular and she wouldn't have a care in the world because she was free.

"You going to just stand there?"

Hastily turning around, Gabriella met a one-eyebrow raised Troy. "I was just-"

"Get scrubbing, Miss. Montez."

"Charming." Gabriella muttered; she was free, so to speak. Trudging to the corner, she picked up the bucket and brush and begun her work. "That was completely ungentlemanly of him." She added to her mumbles. "Rude, arrogant and conceited. No wonder he's a pirate." Puffing out an irritated breath, Gabriella paused for a moment, another voice coming to her mind, "but he did save your life..." She then quickly added, "_still_...he is very conceited," before returning to her work.

"Talking to yourself?" Taylor asked, amused. "I've heard that that is a sure sign of madness."

"Well, it can be very lonely cleaning the deck only to have it dirtied once more," Gabriella's voice rose slightly as someone walk on the clean part of the deck, his muddy boots leaving marks but the pirate took no notice and went to his own duty. Gabriella glared at his back whilst Taylor laughed loudly. "It's not funny, Taylor, not funny at all."

"Oh, Gabby, to see your face." Still smiling, Taylor then asked softly, "how is your neck? Does it hurt?"

"No. Well, it is tender, I can not deny that but it doesn't hurt half as much as I expected it would do. I suppose that would be the rum that Bolton decided to splash on me." This time, Gabriella's narrowed into thin air remembering the pain she had felt. "How does he do it? How does he sit back and watch someone in pain knowing he inflicted it?"

"I'm starting to think you're not just talking about the rum here."

"No! No, I wasn't...Although you bring up an excellent point, how can he-"

"Just to remind you," Taylor teased, "I do the same thing."

"You are _very_ different to Captain Bolton, Taylor." Gabriella answered, only to receive a questioning look. "You don't...You actually..." She struggled to find the right words. "You see, he would – it's just that _you_ really wouldn't – he just is different! No explanation needed." Gabriella huffed with annoyance; knowing that she had given an awful argument.

"There really isn't much difference, Gabriella." Taylor replied, calmly. "Troy is just...A little rough around the edges; a little more than me that is." Gabriella scoffed. "But he is a good man. A determined man and, believe it or not, all of us on this ship admire him. Some, if not the majority, aspire to be like him. If they could be quarter of the man Troy is, they'd be happy; very happy."

"But he is just so-" However, her words were cut off and replaced with a scream as Gabriella tripped over the bucket, not being able to steady herself on the wet surface and went flying and she smacked onto the deck. In the process, the brush had slipped from her hand and soared upwards for a moment before gravity brought it back down and it dived onto Gabriella's forehead. "Ouch." She whispered, rubbing her head as the tears approached her eyes.

"This isn't your day, is it?"

"It started off perfectly well." Gabriella grumbled, remaining on the deck. "Then _He_ ruined it."

"If there is one thing I've learnt about you, Miss. Montez," a sharp, resounding voice filled Gabriella's ears and she bit on her tongue to stop her from groaning, "it's that you are ridiculously clumsy." Taylor rolled her eyes at Troy, he did love to wind Gabriella up. "Although, I must confess that you do put a wonderful show on for the rest of us." Gabriella didn't move and she closed her eyes, praying that maybe Troy would disappear. "Ignoring me now, are we?"

"..."

"Well, well, well," he said, "how childish. You may want to remove yourself off of the ground, Miss. Montez. You never know when someone will step on you. That, and I want you to do something else...Montez, I don't have much patience for you..." Troy's jaw tightened slightly, a sure warning sign that he was becoming impatient. "I'll say this one more time and I'll make it clearer for you. Get your arse up _now_ and stop acting like a complete moron." This caused a reaction from Gabriella as she gasped, furiously leaving Taylor to mutter her own things under her breath.

"And there was me thinking you'd made progress."

* * *

"Why do I need to come with you?"

"You'll find out in due time, Miss. Montez, don't you worry."

"Why?" She demanded.

"_Why_?" He mocked.

"Can you not, for one second, be a gentleman?"

"No."

"Then, you should try."

"...No."

"I can no longer hide it, I can not stand you, Mr. Bolton. I really can not deal with you anymore!" Gabriella burst out, her cheeks flushed with pink; her anger rising as her chest heaved up and down. "You are completely _incorrigible_. You are rude and horrible and you don't think of anyone else but yourself! I don't think I can stand you much longer and I certainly can't pretend that there is something to _like_ about you."

"Oh, and there was me believing that you had fallen in love with me, Miss. Montez." Troy feigned enthusiasm before pushing her into his cabin. "Now, stop moaning, I don't think I can take it much longer. I don't want to hear your voice ringing in my ears."

"Ringing in your-" Gabriella cut herself off, taking a deep breath, "are you saying that my voice is-"

"Horrible? Intruding?" Troy suggested, mocking her position in society again as he put on an upper-class accent, "_ghastly_?" Gabriella glared, her eyes turning into slits with her hands balled up into fists. Was it her fault that she had been born into a wealthy family? _No_! "Well, to answer your question, yes. Yes it is."

"I was going to say, loud." She replied through gritted teeth.

"That too."

"_Urgh_!"

"_Ouch_! Did you just throw your shoe at me?" Troy asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, obviously, _Genius_." Gabriella answered, sarcastically.

Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't exactly in the mood to argue and, yet, it appeared Gabriella was asking for an argument. "I don't have the time or patience for this kind of behaviour, Montez. Yesterday, I told you to come find me," he said, "in the end, I decided to get this over and done with as soon as we possibly can. If you would be so kind as to stop talking for one moment then you can leave sooner. Do I make myself clear?" Gabriella did not answer. "I asked you a question, do I make myself clear?"

"I thought you wanted me to _stop talking_?" Gabriella challenged. Troy gave a frustrated grunt before pulling out a sword and she jumped with terror. "You're going to kill me? I only threw my shoe at you for being completely arrogant, that can not be a valid reason to _kill me_!" She exclaimed, backing up with her wide, scared eyes staring fearfully at the sword.

"No, Montez." Troy answered, although he was very amused. "You're here to learn how to fight."

"How to fight? Why would I-"

"After your stunt-"

"It was not a stunt, I-"

"Clearly don't listen to instructions and-"

"I did listen and I was leaving but-"

"You managed to endanger everyone's lives-"

"By _mistake_! By. Mis-_take_!"

"So, I am left with no choice but to teach you how to defend yourself." Troy replied, ignoring her protests, "only the basics, of course. I don't trust you enough to learn everything; you could use it against me. Quite frankly, I'm astonished I'm even teaching you this. Although, I highly doubt you'll be able to _fully_ grasp the basics. All you rich folk like to think you can handle a sword but you don't know nothing when it comes to the art of fighting." Gabriella scoffed. "Don't believe me? Then, tell me why you aren't on _The Sharpay_ instead of being stuck on my ship?"

"I..."

"Exactly, you can't." Troy said, bluntly. "Now, I expect you to listen, Montez and listen well. These aren't fake. They can impale you and you can die – no, sorry, let me rephrase that, you _will_ die. Therefore, I suggest you make sure you pay attention because otherwise, you're doomed. Understand?" Gabriella gulped and nodded, slowly. "Good." Troy cleared his throat, holding up his sword and admiring it for a second or two before swinging it down causing Gabriella to jump back with a scream. "Well, that's one thing we certainly need to work on. You can't scream every time a sword moves."

"Can you really blame me? You can't swing that _thing_ around like it's a stick!"

"Look, how do you expect to defend yourself if you cower away whenever a sword swings around you? You need to _learn_. Obviously, I can't expect you to be comfortable around these; as I said before, they are dangerous and they will kill." Gabriella gulped again, staring at the sword nervously. "Don't be afraid of it."

"And how do I do that when all I've received from you is that they're dangerous and they'll kill me? Oh and may I remind you that you threw two daggers at my head before? You didn't seem to care about my safety then, did you?"

"Forget about that, already, I knew I wasn't going to hit you! And no, no, you are completely misunderstanding what I am trying to tell you." Troy shook his head. "You can't be afraid of it. If you are, then you're walking into the Grim Reapers arms. I simply want you to be aware of the dangers. You'd be surprised how many people underestimate the power of these things; especially when they're in the right hands – or wrong, however you want to see it." He shrugged. "Many know about the dangers but they only _think_ they know the full extent. You saw what happened in the previous raid. Once you've got this," he held the sword upwards, admiring it further, "you have people's lives in your hands; literally. When you have this, you can decide who lives and you doesn't."

"Why would you-"

"If you're going to ask me, why would I kill, then I would ask you to _think_, Miss. Montez." Troy interrupted sharply. "I don't want to hear another speech on your morals. When someone is running at you at full force with their own sword in their hands, your main priority is to protect yourself. You can either stand there and die, painfully, or you can save yourself and kill the other. In a split second, you need to make that decision and I promise you, Miss. Montez, that when you are thrown into a situation such as that, then you don't drop your weapon."

"Do you...How do you..."

"Say it," Troy said, "you don't need to watch your mouth around here."

"When you...Kill someone," Gabriella began, slowly, "what do you think about?"

"It differs, I'm sure." Troy replied, truthfully. "Personally, I don't think about anything except what my next move is. That's something you must remember." He ordered and Gabriella nodded, listening intently. "Although you act on impulse, you must also think of what to do next. When you wound one, there is always another."

"That's an absolutely _awful_ way of thinking!"

"You really aren't getting the point here, Miss. Montez," Troy brought his hand up to his head, closed his eyes and rubbed his left temple. "If you don't, if you simply think, '_oh_, _I'm awfully glad that's over_'," he mocked an upper-class gentleman once more. "Then you will be killed by someone else. In a raid, there is always someone there who is targeting you. Even when they don't know it, at some point, they will target you. Sometimes, you're fighting with three or four different men! If you don't think ahead then how do you expect to get out there alive?"

"...Ask politely?" Gabriella tried.

"You. Are. Ridiculous." Troy answered, monotonously. "Now, lets begin before I grab my gun and shoot my own brains out." Gabriella scrunched her nose up in disgust. "First things first, how to hold your weapon. You usually have your own certain way to hold the sword; one that you feel comfortable with but, at the same time, a position that is easy to perform your moves. We all start like this." He gripped the sword in his right hand. "Can you see that? Your fist must be level with your shoulder." Troy demonstrated again and showing that if you traced from the top of his fist, it would be in line with his right shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because it is easier to make your swing that way. Try that." He said, holding out the sword for Gabriella to take but she merely stared at it, blankly. In all honesty, she wasn't entirely sure if it was the greatest idea to allow her to handle the weapon. "It's not going to bite. You're the one with the control." Troy quickly muttered, "_God forbid_." Gabriella bit her tongue, not wanting to argue. "Right, pick it up." Gabriella slowly reached for the handle, gripping her right fist around it. "That's good but just slightly shift your hand this way." Troy prodded her hand round the handle until it was acceptable to Troy's standards. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what exactly?"

"The way your hand is. It'll be slightly uncomfortable at first. You won't want to hold it that way but you will get used to it; don't worry." Troy shifted her hand once more as it slipped. "Keep a good grip on it. You won't want it flying off in the middle of battle." Gabriella smiled, amused at the thought and realised that Troy had been joking too as he allowed his own small chuckle pass his lips.

"Now, what do I do?"

"Today, I'll show the basics."

"I thought that's all I was learning?"

"Okay then, I'll show you the _basic_ basics; happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Just remember how that felt, holding the sword because you won't be touching it again for today."

* * *

Francis Montez was losing his patience. Ryan Evans wasn't helping them at all. In fact, Ryan Evans was doing his utmost best to avoid both Francis and John Montez and he was doing a brilliant job of it. For days, Francis and John had knocked on Ryan Evans' door and the same message was delivered to them by his servant. "I am awfully sorry, Sirs, but Mr. Evans is currently still residing in his bedroom. A terrible fever has suddenly taken him and he has been told by the doctor to stay in bed. He apologises for any inconvenience."

The servant, the Montez' believed his name to be Richard, was certain he heard Francis growl under-his-breath and he couldn't deny that the two gentlemen in front of him did make him awfully nervous. Their faces never showed any intent on being..._Friendly_ to his master and he assumed Mr. Evans already knew this since he had been so desperate from his return to the country. As soon as Ryan had entered his home, he had grabbed Richard and demanded that he told anyone who came to the door that he was ill and bedridden. Many had come and many had gone leaving their condolences. The only people who didn't give up (and who didn't appear likely to give up) were these two men and Richard worried for his master's safety. They seemed terribly determined.

"A fever?" Richard nodded, slowly. "Well, that's the eighth day that we've been told this. I have to confess that I no longer believe that Mr. Evans is even ill _at all_! I want you to tell, Mr. Evans that he is needed _now_ and, if he does not come down, he will leave me no choice but to inform the authorities." Richard gulped, worriedly, and nodded, stepping aside to allow the two gentlemen into the main hall before he scurried upstairs to his master. "Typical." Francis scoffed.

"What is, Father? The fact that Mr. Evans appears to be hiding or that he likes everything to be overly _grand_?" John commented, looking around him and noticing that at least something had a piece of gold added to it. Ryan Evans certainly had enough money and definitely wasn't afraid to show it. Had the man not heard of modesty?

"Both." Francis grunted. "He pretends to be a brave man and he easily had me fooled at first...Well, not anymore he won't. The _coward_! He can't even show his face. The only good thing that could have possibly come from all this is that that man will not be marrying my daughter." John nodded in agreement. They both scolded themselves, Francis in particular, for ever believing Ryan was a suitable man. Gabriella deserved better and Francis wished that Ryan Evans had never stepped foot in their lives because he had caused them nothing but trouble.

"Kind Sirs," a voice sounded and they looked at the top of the grand staircase to see a pale-faced Ryan.

"Mr. Evans." Francis said, gruffly.

"Forgive me for keeping you this long." Ryan replied, nervously, opening and closing his hands often to rub the sweat off his palms. If John wasn't mistaken, he was sure Ryan's brow was also glimmering with nervous sweat also. "I needed to dress. You see, I have taken a horrid turn for the worse and the doctor told me to-"

"I'm not here to listen about your health, Mr. Evans." Francis prodded Ryan's chest, harshly. "I am here to find out why your ship is _still_ not completed! Do I need to remind you that my daughter is out at sea with _pirates_? Or has that piece of information slipped your mind?" Ryan gulped, roughly. The fire in Francis' eyes flickered menacingly and Ryan winced with fear as if the gaze had burnt him terribly.

"Of course it hasn't slipped my mind! No! Gabriella-" Francis shot him a stern look and something unspoken was said stopping Ryan in his tracks to correct himself, "_Miss_. _Montez_ has been at the very fore front of my mind, Sir. I am terribly worried and I have asked my men to hurry with their buildings but it appears _The Sharpay_ had more damage than we originally believed." Ryan worriedly stared at the cane in Francis' hands. It was thick and Francis' grip seemed to suggest that it was ready to beat something (or someone). "_But_!" Ryan quickly exclaimed – there was hope for him yet. "Recently, one of my other ships, _The_ _Ducky_, has returned from a short trip. I would happily lend it to you. It is not as comfortable nor as grand as _The Sharpay_ of course, but-"

"Do you honestly think we care about comfort at a time like this, Mr. Evans?" John snarled.

"No, no, of course not."

"We must get on it immediately." Francis ordered, John nodding in agreement. "And by that, I mean we must set sail by the end of today. We already have everything packed since we had expected to be out at sea by now. We are very much prepared." Francis flashed a glare at Ryan, who gave a weak, watery smile. "We shall wait for you here, Mr. Evans. I shall send Jack to collect our belongings now and we shall go to port all together."

"Pardon? You shall wait for _me_?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Yes." Francis replied, calmly for once. "You didn't think you were to stay _here_ did you?"

Ryan let out a nervous, scared laugh. "No. That would be ridiculous! I'll inform Richard now."

* * *

"Here."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm _not_ taking that again."

"It'll help you sleep; come on." Troy handed out the mug of rum for Gabriella to take but, still, she backed away from it as if it held a contagious disease buried inside of it. "Montez, do you not realise how ridiculous you look right now?" He asked, an amused smirk playing on his lips as Gabriella looked at the mug, her nose scrunched up. "Just take it already!"

"_Okay_!" Gabriella exclaimed, taking the rum.

Sniffing it, Gabriella repelled backwards. It was strong and it felt like it was burning the inside of her nose. She couldn't understand how Troy could chuck his head back and allow the liquid to seep down his throat. Didn't it sting? Did he genuinely _like_ it? Gabriella scrunched her nose up once more before taking a small sip. Licking her lips, Gabriella took in the after taste. It wasn't all that bad when you drank it slowly and in small sips but the taste wasn't completely delightful to her. In fact, it was still anything but, however, it wasn't half as awful as it had been her first time.

"Taking it slowly, huh?" Troy raised an eyebrow, that same amused smirk still spread across his face.

Gabriella nodded. "I still don't really understand why you drink it."

"I suppose I'm used to it by now. I'm afraid we don't have any of that _fancy_ _wine_ you're used to."

"Well, you should." Gabriella mumbled.

"How many times must I remind you? We're pirates, we can't afford that."

"When have you _ever_ cared about whether or not you can afford it?"

"Touché, Montez, touché."

Wrinkling her nose up again, Gabriella decided she had had enough rum to drink and walked over to Troy, who was leaning against the cabin wall, to place the mug down onto the desk. When she reached the dark mahogany desk, Gabriella took note of the scattered pieces of parchment with untidy scrawls over them. Moving them aside, Gabriella was able to place the mug down but a messy picture caught her eye. Picking it up, it seemed to be...Well, Gabriella wasn't entirely sure what it was. It wasn't a very clear picture at all and it appeared as if whoever had drawn it, she assumed it was Troy, had scribbled things out when they'd made a mistake. Squinting and bringing the parchment closer to her face, Gabriella thought it was a drawing of a key. It was certainly an extravagant key with little details on it. _Yes_, _it must be a key_. Gabriella thought to herself.

At this moment, while Gabriella was looking at the parchments, Troy had turned around to get another glass of rum. Turning the bottle upside down, a few drops fell out before Troy fully took note that it was completely empty. He chucked it aside onto his bed before grabbing a brand new bottle and struggling to open it, resorting to his teeth before it successfully came out with a _pop_! Pouring his drink, he realised that he was in a happy mood; or as happy as he could be. That was before he turned around and saw why Gabriella was being so quiet. With wide eyes, he grabbed the parchment straight out of her hands and held it tightly to his chest. Startled, Gabriella stared at him, worriedly. She expected him to shout and chuck her out, possibly throw some more daggers at her head but to stare right back at her in complete silence, fear written over his features...

That wasn't what Gabriella expected.

"I...I'm sorry." She stammered. But Troy did not answer, he simply continued to stare. "I was just...Curious. I needed to move them to put my mug down and then that drawing, it...It just...It caught my eye and me being -well- me, I just had to look." She gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry, again. I never meant to pry; I just...I just do it naturally; clearly."

"It...Um..."

"I'm _really_ sorry, Mr. Bolton."

"What," he cleared his throat awkwardly, looking down at the paper, "what did you see, exactly?"

"Nothing!" Gabriella replied quickly; a little too quickly for Troy's liking.

"Miss. Montez, I need to know what you saw. I-" he hesitated for a moment, "I won't get angry."

Gabriella wasn't entirely sure he meant that. Or, at least, she wasn't entirely sure Troy would keep his word. He was such an unpredictable man, after all and he could snap at any moment. This seemed like the kind of moment and, yet, he was strangely quiet. "Well...I wasn't sure what it was. I guessed -I guessed it looked like a...A...A key of some sort. A very odd looking key but definitely a key nonetheless." Troy sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Again, Mr. Bolton, I didn't mean to pry and I'm really sorry for looking. I should have known that you would want your parchments in your cabin to be private...Sorry." She added another for good measure.

"No. No it's okay. I should never left these out. That was very careless of me to do so."

"Oh."

"And don't tell anyone about what you saw." He demanded sternly but Gabriella could hear something in his voice that sounded...Vulnerable? Never would she have thought Troy could be this way, although that night when they stood by the railings should have shown her that he was a human being and he felt emotions too. But, this was a _drawing_! What significance could a drawing possibly have? "Miss. Montez, don't tell anyone about what you saw. Not to Taylor or Chad or Zeke or anyone, understand?" He repeated and Gabriella suddenly realised that she had not answered.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed and a silence fell between them as Troy gather all the different parchments up to shove them into the small draw on the desk. He didn't mind them being mixed up or messy but he didn't want her to see them? Things were becoming stranger by the minute. Why couldn't she tell anyone? Why was that drawing important? Why did it need to be kept a secret? Slamming the draw shut, Troy leant against the desk with his elbows locking as they held him in place. He was breathing heavily and Gabriella wasn't sure whether or not he was trying to calm himself down – why she felt the need to ask the question that was more likely to set him off bewildered her; it simply fell out of her mouth. "Why was there a drawing of a key? Why is it important?"

"You don't need to know that."

"But-"

"You don't need to know that."

"If I could just-"

"You _don't_ need to know that." Troy stressed for the third time, turning around to face her. Seeing the panic in his eyes, Gabriella decided not to press on the subject any further. She muttered her apologies quickly. "It's alright. As I said before, this is all down to my own carelessness. You don't need to apologise."

* * *

"Finally, we're setting sail." Francis sighed, irritably. "Better late than never."

"Don't worry, Father." John placed a comforting hand on Francis' shoulder. "We'll find her."

"I know because I will not stop searching for her until I do." He replied, with such determination in his voice that Ryan almost felt guilty for the man since he had been the one to take his daughter away from him. Not that Ryan didn't feel guilty about Gabriella's kidnapping, but he was so full of fear and terror and selfishness that there wasn't any room to really think about someone else. Not even if he had been due to marry Gabriella (of course he knew that was no longer an option anymore).

_God forbid if someone else's needs came before his_! John would often think, knowing that Ryan Evans would pay for what he had done, or he should say, the lack of Ryan's actions. John had really begun questioning himself, _did Mr. Evans even try at all to save my little sister_? From what Ryan had told them, he had fought heroically but actually meeting the man made John and Francis think otherwise. It wasn't exactly a secret anymore that the Montez' no longer liked Ryan and once Gabriella was safe and sound on land with her family, they would cut all ties from him.

"We have a long voyage ahead of us, Father." John warned. "We'll have to stop off at _every_ port."

"I am aware of that, Son." Francis answered another heavy and tired sigh escaping him. "But we will do whatever it takes. She's my little girl, my youngest. We can't possibly give up. She's out there on some pirates ship," he flung his arm out towards the open ocean, "waiting for _us_! God knows what those thieves are doing to her! We _will_ get her home safely, John, if it's the last thing I do."

John nodded, vigorously. At least they were that one step closer in finding her and with three naval officers on board with them (excluding the pathetic Ryan Evans of course; he had proved himself completely useless) they had every right to search every ship they came in contact with. At some point, Francis was certain that they would come across the pirates ship that had kidnapped his daughter.

They _would_ find Gabriella.

* * *

"Troy."

The blue-eyed Captain turned at the sound of his voice to see Taylor entering his cabin. There was something in her features that told him she was worried and judging by her fixing gaze, she was worried about him. "Yes?" He answered as calmly as possible. He didn't need his friends being worried about him. It made him feel inferior. He was strong enough to deal with everything by himself and Taylor knew this already. It wasn't like her to look at him this way and he didn't like it.

"Are you well?"

"Yes." Troy replied with the same answer and same calm demeanour.

"Oh." Taylor paused, her brows scrunching up together with a mixture of anxiousness and confusion. "It's just...You've been in your cabin all day and the crew...We were getting a little worried about you." She waited for Troy to respond, when he didn't, she quickly admitted, "So, I drew the short straw and came down here to see if everything was alright."

"Trust me, Tay, everything is absolutely fine."

"Right." Taylor hesitated again and Troy believed she was going to leave when she stepped backwards and the door closed but only half way before Taylor thought differently and completely walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Well, since you're perfectly alright, could you possibly explain why Gabriella is acting strangely?" Troy's attention was fully diverted to Taylor as soon as she mentioned the brunette's name.

"Why would I know? Doesn't she always act strangely?" He answered, very quickly making Taylor suspicious.

"I only ask," she narrowed her eyes, "because you were last with her. You didn't scare her, did you?"

"No. I don't believe I did." Troy said, again hastily. "You know, I think she's just tired."

"She doesn't look tired."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Usually you can tell if someone's simply tired."

"You'd be surprised."

Taylor remained silent this time, deciding that analysing him would be better – it was very clear that he wasn't going to give her any help as to why Gabriella was suddenly in her own thoughts and jumped six feet in the air whenever anyone asked her what was on her mind. Immediately, Taylor knew it had something to do with Troy, _it always does_, she said to herself but was surprised when she found out that they hadn't argued, Troy would have told her about that. She had also assumed that Troy didn't want to see her which was why he was in his cabin but clearly, they hadn't argued. As she knew, Troy would have confessed to that. Sighing, Taylor realised that she wouldn't be achieving anything right now but took this time to question her Captain about something else.

"Well, I'll leave that then," _for now_, she added in her head. "But, there is something else I need to ask you about." Troy kept his attention on Taylor, he could hear her voice becoming very serious which was unlike her. "It's about Chad." Rolling his eyes, Troy had heard enough already and turned his back on her. "Troy, just listen for a moment. Something needs to be done. You and Chad, you're like brothers! Why are you going to let some pathetic argument ruin that?"

"I'm not, he is."

"Troy, you can't put all the blame on Chad." Taylor said, "it wasn't _just_ him."

"Look, if he would simply understand that I want to keep this to myself!" He exclaimed. "If he can't accept that, then maybe we aren't as close as we all originally thought." Taylor looked at him sternly. "I really hate it when you look at me like that." Taylor continued. "Stop it! Taylor, please, will you stop looking at me in that way?"

"I will if you and Chad make up."

"I'll say this again, it's not, my, fault."

"_Bloody Hell_! It's like dealing with two five-year olds. You need to do something because this really is one of the most pathetic things we've ever had to deal with, Troy. I don't care what you think, I don't care what he thinks but I do care if this -whatever _this_ is- ruins your friendship. I can't watched that happen!" Taylor complained. "If you don't, Troy, I will."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Taylor smirked, turning on her heel and leaving, slamming the door behind her. Troy stared after her for a moment with confusion. That was her genius plan...To walk out? Shaking his head, Troy returned to his work. He didn't need interrupting, even by his closest friends. But, as he got his head back into the game, Taylor burst through again. Troy looked over his shoulder to tell her to leave him alone; however, this time, she wasn't by herself as Chad seemed to have been dragged along behind her -reluctantly. The instant he and Troy caught eyes, Chad narrowed his eyes into a glare. Troy didn't even bother to stand up and face him properly.

"Right, I don't care what happened between you two. It's pathetic and I'm tired of it already."

"It's-" They both began together.

"I. Don't. Care." Taylor hissed. "Talk it out. Just don't kill each other in the process."

Troy suddenly wished that that was Gabriella standing in front of him -she never made him feel awkward.

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D**

**Have I mentioned how amazing you are? **


	9. Breaks, An Almost and Disguises

**Author's Note: I know, I give you permission to throw rotten fruit at me. It's taken me too long to write this chapter but, in my defense, I've been very busy with school and, also, I've struggled to get onto fanfiction. Has anyone else had problems with logging on? Because this could have gone on about four days ago. Anyway, it's here and I really hope you all enjoy this. :D**

**Shout outs for my wonderful reviewers: highschoolmusicalfan101 (I know, I'll try and update sooner), **_yogaluva_**, XHymxforeverx, **_pumpkingking5_**, nicolypoly, **_batzmary_**, vanessaashley4ever (thank you, glad you like it :D), **_EmmaWoodhouse88_**, whoknew96, **_Sunkissedbrowneyes_** (**_awesome name_**), JOANNA (I'm so grateful to all my reviewers and I'm glad you like the shout outs, which is why I put your name in capitals :P) Andy (haha, thank you so much!), unknownbyhim22 (so glad you like it, your review made me smile) elenasalvatore17 (ahh, vampire diaries fan! thanks for reviewing! :D), **_kaybaby1127_**, bubzchoc, **_KaeSquared_**, Midnight113 (oh, I just love your reviews. Glad that the characters are coming across as genuine, at least I'm doing something right :P), **_MilitaryBrat10_**, Vfanforlife (glad you like :D), **_marly monica_** (**_thank you but you really are the amazing one :D_**), Anonymous, **_XxSashaxX_** (**_have you got a new profile pic?_**), .x, **_zanessarobsten4ever_** (**_thank you so much for your review, you made me smile_**), Future Mrs. Josh Hutchinson, **_FlakeGirl_** (**_aww, thank you so much, glad you're still reading! :D_**), HisDelilah, **_Shall Remain Nameless_** (**_great name and thank you so much, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint_**), mash-ren, **_maccanut53_** and last, but certainly not least, BangxDitto (can't believe you haven't been able to update, I do love your story!)**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to update soon!**

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Chapter 9 - Breaks, An Almost and Disguises_

..

_Gabriella_? He suddenly thought with surprise. _Why_, _in the name of God_, _am I thin__king of her_? That had certainly been an odd thing to think of all of a sudden. Troy shook his head abruptly causing Chad to give him a strange glance and Troy quickly felt like an open book. Jesus, it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Maybe Gabriella had come to mind because Taylor had brought her up first...Yeah, that _had_ to be it. Why else would he think of her? He supposed she did make things easier because with Chad standing right there in front of him, Troy was feeling awkward and uncomfortable; more so than ever. Gabriella would usually moan for a while, Troy rolled his eyes, before she stomped off. Troy knew her well enough by now.

_Not_ too _much_. He suddenly told himself. That would suggest that he liked her in some sort of way and that was too...Troy didn't even want to know what that was. He had promised himself that he would never be happily acquainted with those types of people -the posh ones. He had encountered enough of them and they had never ended happily. Gabriella, probably, would be absolutely no different. They were all the same; obnoxious, arrogant and ridiculous. He didn't want to be thinking about her. That was definitely strange...But now that he was trying to not think about her, she was all that was in his mind. God...He was officially going insane. The only way, would be to talk to Chad and who knew how well that would go. He sighed to himself. _Fucking_. _Great_.

"Look, I know that Taylor is upset about this whole situation-"

"You're telling me." Chad muttered.

"But you have to understand that if you can't accept the fact that I can't tell you just yet, then I'm not going to apologise for anything." Troy said, calmly whilst Chad gritted his teeth with anger. Usually, it would be the other way round with Troy not being able to control his emotions. Things were certainly changing -another thing Troy didn't like. Stability was key. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do, Danforth, but I don't-"

"Have a choice?" Chad suggested, bitterly. His arms were folded across his chest and his face pulled into a vicious scowl. "I've heard this all before, Bolton. I can't say His name, I can't even _think_ His name! Otherwise, you'd kill me. Despite growing up with you, learning with you, building a crew with you, I'm not given the pacific reason as to why you have these problems!"

"They're not problems." Troy grunted.

"They _are_ problems, Bolton and you damn well know it." Chad shot back. "You know, this is stupid! I never thought you'd be this selfish!" Troy attempted to cut in but Chad continued, loudly and obnoxiously, "don't even try and deny that, _Mate_." He snarled, sarcastically "You've always said to me that you have my back and I have yours but how can I when you won't tell me how I can help you!" He exclaimed.

"I will tell you, Chad, but not now."

"_No_!" Chad yelled. "I want to know..._Now_!"

"Chad-"

"_Just fucking tell me_, _Troy_!"

By this point, Chad was practically seething. Troy didn't think he had ever seen Chad this angry before in his entire life and Troy didn't like it. Chad was always in control of his emotions and Troy had admired him for being this way because Troy had always considered that to be his own weakness. He would lose his temper as easily as someone could click their fingers; Chad and Taylor were the only ones he revealed this to. Obviously, they knew for themselves by witnessing him lose it but he could actually admit it to them. He trusted them with his life...So why was this so hard to tell Chad about...God, _he_ couldn't even say the name himself.

"It's...It's..."

"It's what, Troy?" Chad spat, furiously. "Because I'm getting sick and tired of all this waiting around. I'm sick of questioning my friendship with you," Troy looked at him with wide eyes, "yeah, that's right, I'm actually considering whether or not I want to be acquainted with someone such as yourself! I'm really considering in leaving this damn ship to get away from you! Because all you've been doing recently is hiding things and proving that you don't trust me. Well, right now, I don't trust _you_ Troy! So are you finally able to spit it out yet?"

"It's _hard_!" Troy yelled in response, quickly breaking. "It's fucking hard and I don't want to admit that!" Chad stood back with surprise. "You know me, Chad. You know me better than anyone! You honestly thought I wasn't telling you because I simply didn't want to? You, of all people, know why I can't stand to hear that name! And it's because it's hard to get him out of my head." Troy tapped his temple aggressively while Chad continued to stare with his eyes wide. If there was anything, anything at all, that he was possibly expecting, this was not it.

"I...I didn't realise that you felt this way." Chad stammered. "I'm sorry, Troy...But if you had just told me this before!" He exclaimed, "if you would have simply-" But Chad cut himself off as he watched Troy pacing the room. "Troy?" He didn't answer and, in a way, Chad was glad he didn't because something in eyes had suddenly changed. Those blue eyes were a strange gray-ish colour and they were distant. Yet his brow was furrowed as if he were concentrating. For a while, quite a while at that, Chad simply stared at his friend who continued to pace the room until Troy sharply stopped and sat down on his chair slowly, his back straight and his hands on his knees. "Troy?" Chad questioned, nervously.

"It's funny because everyone believes me to be alone too much." Troy said, randomly, staring at the cabin wall as if it were hypnotising him. "But I'm not alone. I'm never alone. _He's_ there. He's always there. He's waiting, Chad. He's waiting for us to let our guards down so he can snatch everything away from me. He thinks I'll forget something but I'm not going to lose. I can not afford to lose and I can imagine myself beating him. I can see my sword cutting his throat..."

"Troy, Mate, you can't-"

"But whatever I do, he's still there. I can hear his voice and his laugh and I can see his eyes and his face and he's still laughing at me. I know he is." Troy continued ranting whilst Chad looked, in what started out as shock but was quickly changing into horror. Troy was babbling and he looked _frightened_! Chad knew exactly what Troy had gone through in the past and he knew that Troy had suffered that little bit more than him but Chad had always assumed that Troy was the stronger one. He _was_ the stronger one but here was that very same man, right in front of him, almost breaking down. "He's laughing at me, Chad, he's laughing at me." Troy gave an hysterical chuckle himself, "and I can't do anything about it!"

"Mate, you're started to...To scare me slightly, here." Chad admitted, worriedly.

"We need to get there before him, Chad. I need to do this, for me. I'll be rid of him forever and I'll be free; we'll all be free. What I haven't mentioned, of course, is that now anyone connected to me is a target." Troy was breathing heavily, as if he were tired but it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "You're in danger; Taylor is, Gabriella is." He said, the first time referring to Gabriella by her Christian name. "I could apologise but that wouldn't make any difference. He'd still be waiting and watching. I can feel him sometimes; watching me."

"Troy, maybe you should lie down." Chad suggested, timidly.

"I can't lie down, Chad!" Troy exclaimed, jumping up from the chair. "He's still there!" This time, Troy wasn't sounding like a mentally unstable patient but a broken man in desperate need for someone to save him. Chad felt a lump grow in his throat, he preferred Troy when he was fuming. _This_, was more unsettling than anything else. "He's always in here." He tapped his temple again. "I...I..."

"You what, Troy?" Chad asked, tentatively.

"I dream about him. I have these dreams all the time." Troy answered, quietly. "Nightmares about him being here. He always wins in my dreams. I want to kill him. I want rid of that man and I can imagine it, like I said before, I can see myself killing him but whenever I close my eyes and fall asleep, it doesn't happen, Chad! _I_ die. _You_ die, Taylor and Zeke, Tom, Gabriella, they _all_ die, Chad. That's what I dream about. That's why it's hard because I can't get away from _him_." Chad remained silent. "How can I make it stop? I can't stand to be this way, Chad."

"Troy, you're being paranoid. That's all. You're safe."

"I'm not, Chad, I'm not!" Troy exclaimed. "I'm not safe; we're never safe!"

"Troy, please, calm down." Chad replied, hastily, grabbing the bottle of rum. "Here, take this."

"I don't-"

"Take it, Troy." Chad demanded and thrust the bottle into Troy's hands. "Drink it."

Troy obeyed, gulping down the rest of the bottle of rum; hardly even wincing as the burning liquid seeped down his throat. Chad backed up and practically fell back onto the chair Troy had been sitting in moments before. The pair stayed in another silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was certainly tense with Troy becoming drunker with each gulp of rum he took whilst Chad played Troy's words over and over again in his head. He knew that Troy wasn't happy with the situation but for him to react this way? Well, Chad had never expected it to become this bad. No wonder Troy didn't want to talk about it if this was the end result.

Sitting there, Chad realised that Troy was in a bad place. How had he missed this? He knew why; this was Troy Bolton – _Captain_ Troy Bolton. He was the strongest man that Chad ever knew and, clearly, he was the master at hiding his true feelings. If only he was able to enter Troy's mind and dig that little bit deeper. Maybe then, he could truly understand what was happening. What Troy was telling him was...Well, the way Troy was reacting was as if he were (as much as Chad didn't want to admit this) mentally unstable. Chad didn't know how to help. He was lost and it left him in an awkward position because Troy was now gulping down that bottle of rum and he was surely going to be intoxicated at this rate. What would Troy say then? Chad didn't even think he wanted to know.

Damn him for prying...He should have left it be. Sighing, Chad watched Troy lean against the wall, his forehead slightly giving off a tiny glimmer of sweat. Another thing that didn't bode well with Chad was what Troy was doing about this. It wasn't like Troy to allow these things to get to him and with Troy being Troy, Chad knew that he had a plan. Troy always had a plan. But Chad was always in on it; this time, he wasn't and he understood why -_now_, at least. So, what did Troy have up his sleeve? Was that why Troy had been keeping himself to himself lately? Was his plan _that_ secret? Chad had to talk to Taylor. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

* * *

"What do you mean that Troy's unwell? He looks perfectly fine to me."

"That's because you haven't mentioned F-" Chad looked round, worried of Troy accidentally overhearing. "You haven't mentioned _Him_. I have, many a times now. I didn't realise it but Troy's not well. Not when it comes to Him." Chad whispered, frantically.

"Surely, it can't be that bad."

"Taylor, you didn't see him. Do you honestly think I'd be exaggerating about something like this?"

Taylor eyed Chad suspiciously. "You're right, you wouldn't exaggerate about this...And I suppose Troy has been acting strangely these past few days." Shaking her head, Taylor walked passed Chad, "but still, this is Troy. He can do anything. He always can. I'm sure that whatever is bothering Troy about F-" Chad covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say it. Troy might hear you."

"Fine," Taylor said, shaking off Chad's hand. "Troy is simply worrying at the moment. It'll pass."

"Taylor, you're not understanding me, here. You always understand! Why aren't you understanding now?" Chad whined, grabbing his hair as if he were to rip it out. "Look, if you were to see him, you would realise just how bad this is becoming. In fact, I think you _should_ go see him. Don't talk to him about it but just...I can't believe we haven't noticed this before, Tay. We've known Troy long enough to pick up on these things. At least, I thought we did." Giving a deflated sigh, Chad said, quietly, "I'm really worried about him, Taylor. We have to do something before it gets any worse."

Taylor hesitated, looking at Chad's pleading expression. Maybe there _was_ something she hadn't noticed? What if there was something they could do but she wouldn't and Troy did get much worse? "Okay. I'll think of something. But it's hard when we don't have all the details." Taylor lifted the lid of a wooden box and started to rummage around in it before she realised that Chad had remained silent. "Do you have details?" Chad simply looked away. "You do, don't you. Well, you're going to have to tell me, Danforth otherwise I can't help."

"These aren't exactly things that Troy would want me sharing around."

"Chad, it's me. Taylor. You know, the person who's been with you for almost you're entire life." Taylor pointed out. "Besides, how can I help Troy if I'm going on guesswork? That's not going to happen. If anything, that would make everything a million barnacles worse." Chad looked around again, making sure that no one could hear him before he grabbed Taylor and pushed her behind the numerous amount of wooden boxes.

"Very well, I'll tell you." Chad paused dramatically and Taylor leant in to listen with bated breath, "he's having...Nightmares."

She stared, blankly and blinking. "That's all? Troy's having _nightmares_?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all'?" Chad exclaimed. "This is Troy we're talking about."

"I know he's tough but I've never thought for once that Troy doesn't have nightmares. We can't control the mind, Chad. It's something even the most brutal people can't do." Taylor replied, "I have nightmares, you have nightmares...Everyone has nightmares. That's not a problem."

"But it is a problem for Troy. I think he's going mad, Tay."

"I think _you're_ going mad."

"This is serious, Taylor." Chad argued, irritably. "Could you, at least, pretend to care?"

"Oh no, don't you dare turn this conversation into me not caring." Taylor scolded, her eyes blazing for a second before they simmered down and she calmly said, "we'll have to make a plan of some sort. Possibly, we should stop at a port for two days? We'll disguise him and then, hopefully, some of his stress will be relieved. Stress could be the issue here."

"I hope it's only stress."

"As do I." Taylor said, sympathetically. "But we can't throw ourselves into something when we don't know how deep the water is."

* * *

"Now, when an opponent is coming towards you like this," Troy demonstrated, the sword raised above his head, "then it's basic. You can either, get in there as quick as you possibly can and stab them straight in the gut." Gabriella's nose wrinkled upwards but Troy ignored this. "Or, and this is the one that is the most effective, just before they swing downwards with their sword, move sideways and stab at them. I'd use the latter. It's generally easier and safer."

"Safe?" Gabriella questioned. "I find it hard to believe that any of this is safe."

"Saf-_er_, Montez, saf-_er_. I never once said this was safe." Troy corrected, holding the sword out. "Go ahead. Take it."

"I don't want to." Troy raised an eyebrow. "It's intimidating!" Gabriella defended herself.

"Please don't pull the damsel in distress card." Troy whined.

Suddenly, Gabriella turned embarrassed and dipped her head downwards as she spoke, quietly. "I've...I've never handled a sword like you do. I've never had to. This," she pointed at the sword, "is not what I'm comfortable with. It is terrifying. Before I came onto _The Eastern Wildcat_, I've never been in any dangerous situations at all...And now...Well, now you're telling me that there's a possibility I need to learn how to _kill_ people? I don't know if I'd be able to carry that out."

Troy remained silent for a moment, her words processing through his mind. "I understand, Miss. Montez, that you aren't comfortable with this. But you're on _The Eastern Wildcat_, I would go as far as to say that you're becoming a pirate." Gabriella's eyes widened for a second. "You need to learn this. We can't-" he paused, "_I _can't allow you to be defenceless. I wouldn't be a very good Captain if I did. Honestly, you don't have much of a choice." Troy sighed heavily, placing the sword back into the scabbard before he leant against the wooden desk, nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't I have a choice?" Gabriella asked, innocently.

Troy chuckled, faintly, at her naïvety. "I know I tease you often about your background but right now...I'm serious when I say, you don't understand how brutal the world is. It's a dog-eat-dog world, Montez, and you need to be prepared for any attack that might come your way. You can't be unprotected, especially when you're residing on a pirate's ship. Even more so when the Captain is a very well-known pirate that is wanted by the authorities. It'll take time, I'm sure, for you to become comfortable with the sword but the more I teach and the more you practice, the more comfortable you'll be."

"How can you be so certain? What if I will never-"

"Don't be so pessimistic." Troy demanded, but it was somehow gently rather than his usual rough tone. "I _will_ help you, Miss. Montez. As long as you know the basics, you'll be much safer and the rest of the crew won't need to worry about you disrupting a raid next time." He teased and Gabriella smiled slightly, rolling her eyes rather than becoming angry.

"Still, handling a sword...It's hard. I don't know if I want to do this. Do you not remember your first time?"

"Yes. I remember it as if it were yesterday." Troy replied, an almost distant look in his eyes as the memory came to the forefront of his mind, "and I know that it's hard. Everything new is hard but how do you expect to succeed in anything if you quit before you've even begun? I expected better from you; more from you. Maybe I was completely wrong?"

"What did you expect?" Gabriella asked, curiously.

"Well, from what I've seen from you, Miss. Montez," Troy looked at her, a small smirk on his features. "You're...Headstrong. More so than I would have imagined considering your background. Not many, not even my own crew, would speak to me the way you have done...And that is not an excuse for you to carry on. May I remind you that I am your Captain." He quickly said.

"My Father always told me that," she said fondly, "not the Captain part but that I'm headstrong."

"He's right. You are. And I'll say this again, you need to learn these basics. Will you allow me to teach you?"

Gabriella bit her lip, anxiously as she stared between Troy and the large sword which he had taken out of the scabbard once more. "Very well." She said, with much determination in her voice. A large smile spread over Troy's lips. "I'll do it."

* * *

After Gabriella had agreed that she would carry out the training with Troy, they had immediately gotten to work with several moves, focusing on particular ones. Gabriella hated to admit it but Troy was a very good teacher. Every time Gabriella made a mistake, he was (surprisingly) patient with her and seemed to have another way to show her the technique. Even more surprising was that Gabriella had...Well, she supposed it was _fun_. Gabriella never thought she would say that but it was true! They had even laughed together. Who knew Captain Bolton could be humorous? They hadn't argued once and no daggers were thrown into her direction without the intention to teach her. It was a revelation!

Afterwards, the pair of them had worked up quite a sweat, Troy had mentioned that he had a lot of work to be done once they had finished and Gabriella took that as her signal to leave. Thanking him, (yes, Gabriella did indeed thank him) she resided to her cabin. Initially, Gabriella was going to lie down. She hadn't been that active since a young girl and it had taken the breath out of her but the sudden urge to practice her new moves grabbed hold of her. Before she knew it, she was up on her feet and swinging the sword, which Troy had kindly leant her (he had stressed that it was only hers to borrow), around in the ways Troy had showed her earlier. Gabriella didn't think she would ever believe it but it was fun; even by herself, it was fun. The only problem that continuously entered her mind was that, at some point, she would have to use this as defence and, possibly (or more, probably), Gabriella would be killing someone in the process. Washing that from her brain for the meantime, Gabriella grinned excitedly. She had mastered stage one of her training to perfection, she was absolutely certain of it. And in that instant, Gabriella couldn't wait to see Troy and show him of her achievement even after they had just seen each other three hours before and Gabriella darted to her door.

But while Gabriella had been practising, Troy had been drinking...And drinking...And drinking. The intention had been to work. It really had. He was behind on so many things and he really couldn't afford to lose any time and, yet, he had told himself that a little drink would calm him down and set him up for the tough work ahead. Now, he was looking at his drawings, trying to find a connection between them but when your vision isn't to it's fullest then this made everything ten times worse than it would have been. He knew he shouldn't have but, sometimes, it made him feel stronger for a while; invisible even. So, with his blurred vision, Troy continued to look over the numerous amount of paper that spread all over his desk and filled his lap.

"Mr. Bolton!" Troy jumped as Gabriella burst in, excitedly, and startled him. "I've been practising since the moment we stopped training. I believe I've started to do it well enough to even impress _you_! Do you want to see it?" Gabriella asked, a large, beaming smile on her features. She hadn't even noticed Troy bury his head in his hands as the headache began to consume him. "Captain, do you want to see it?" She repeated, slowly.

"I do not think this is a...Good time." Troy replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh." Gabriella said, disheartened, the sword lowering down to her side. "I see. Of course, how silly of me to assume you weren't busy. Very careless. Very careless indeed." She paused. "Well, maybe when it is a better time for you, would I be able to show you then, Captain?" Even drunk, Troy knew that he had hurt her feelings and he pushed away the guilt that began building up in his stomach.

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Gabriella repeated, sadly. She had been terribly eager to show him there and then. She supposed she would simply have to wait until Troy was ready to see her. As Gabriella turned around to leave Troy's cabin, he jolted upwards as if he had fallen asleep and woken with a start. The papers on his lap fell to the floor and Gabriella immediately rested the sword on the cabin wall in order for her to help him. "Let me help."

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't be silly, Captain. I am perfectly capable of helping you pick up your belongings."

"Seriously, Miss. Montez, I'm fine." Troy repeated but he made no more efforts to stop her. He realised quickly that Gabriella wasn't going to stop no matter how hard he tried. Clumsily, he reached forward to grab some of the paper and scrambled around for a moment before they were firmly in his grasp. Gabriella didn't seem to notice; if she did, she did a brilliant job of disguising it.

"Here." Gabriella said, the pair of them standing up. In Troy's case, with the mixture of alcohol and standing up too quickly, he stumbled forwards into Gabriella. Instinctively, Troy's hands reached out to stop himself just as Gabriella reached out to prevent the fall and it did prevent Troy from crushing Gabriella to the floor but then it certainly pushed each other into close proximity. Troy heard a small gasp from Gabriella as this realisation hit her but she did nothing to widen the gap, she merely stood there nervously.

For a while, Troy stared at Gabriella's big, brown eyes. He had never noticed that they sparkled in the light. His eyes wandered down to her flushed cheeks, he hadn't ever realised how smooth her skin looked either. He then wandered down to her lips, had they always been so full and pink and inviting? As Troy stared, Gabriella felt herself short of breath suddenly as his lips seemed so close to hers. Neither of them knew how long they had been standing there and it wasn't in the most romantic embrace either but there was something that caused their hearts to beat that little bit faster. Troy swallowed, feeling the nervous lump in his throat and as his warm breath hit Gabriella's cheek, she felt her body tingle slightly.

"I..." Gabriella waited, impatiently as Troy began to speak. "I..." She bit her lip. "I shouldn't be doing this." He murmured and let go of Gabriella, turning his back to her as he leant against the desk, his arms holding him up. "It wouldn't be right to get you involved in this." Gabriella furrowed her brow with confusion. What did he mean by that?

"Involved in this?" Gabriella said, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"_This_." He jabbed at the papers harshly. "All of it. You shouldn't be involved; you can't. It wouldn't be right."

"Captain..." Gabriella reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense up at her touch, Gabriella thought to remove her hand but something stopped her and she stepped forward instead -again, closing the gap between them. "I don't understand. What shouldn't I be involved in? What are these papers?" Gabriella was becoming desperate to know. She knew it was wrong to ask and if her father had been with her, he most probably would have scolded her for prying in one's business but he wasn't there and Gabriella was too curious to let it pass.

"They're things I need to understand. I'm not entirely sure and I should know these things!" He exclaimed with frustration.

"Would you like me to help?" Gabriella offered.

"No." Troy answered, softly, turning around to face her innocent features. "No." He whispered again and Troy's eyes lingered on her lips for a few seconds. A feeling of content washing over him. Suddenly, something snapped inside of him and realised what he was doing. "No." He said once more, boldly this time as he turned away again. "No, I think it would be best if you leave now, Miss. Montez."

"Oh, very well."

"I believe Zeke will be needing assistance for the meal this evening." Troy ordered.

"I shall go to him right away then, Captain." Gabriella turned, picked up the sword and opened the cabin door, looking back at Troy to say, "I shall have to show you my practice another time." Without looking at her, Troy nodded his head, scolding himself for what he was going to do. Gabriella hesitated for a second before she was certain Troy was not going to say anything more and, gently, she closed the door behind her, the disappointment filling her body.

"Damn drink."

* * *

The following day turned out to be an awkward one for, not only Gabriella and Troy as they passed each other and remembering that they had almost kissed the previous afternoon but also, Chad and Taylor being around their Captain. They were still struggling to help Troy and Chad was more worried than ever which, in turn, caused Taylor to become more anxious about the situation too. Which was why Chad had taken control of the ship and he made sure to steer it towards the nearest port. Troy was so focused on his work that he hadn't even realised the change in course until he heard his crew's excited voices. Removing himself from his cabin and up onto deck, it was then he could see that they were moving into port which was not what he had ordered. With a concentrated, stern look, he turned to face Chad who seemed to be focusing up ahead but Troy knew that Chad was simply trying to avoid him.

"_Danforth_!"

"Yes Captain?"

"What, in the world, are you doing?" Troy asked, his blue eyes staring sternly at his friend. "We never agreed to go into port."

"I know." Chad said, calmly -still looking ahead.

"Then _why_ are we going into port?" Troy stressed.

"Because, Taylor and I believe that it is the best thing we can do right now."

"And what are you talking about now?"

"Chad and I agreed that you need some time to have to yourself." Taylor explained as she walked up towards Troy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've been working constantly, Troy and it is not doing any good to your health. We don't need to stay in port for long, just spend enough time for you to relax. You can't deny that that sounds appealing, Bolton."

"Taylor, it doesn't matter whether that is appealing or not," Troy replied, "I'm _wanted_. I could be caught if I go inland."

"Which is why I have already found a solution to that." Taylor answered, a cheeky grin playing on her lips. "If you come to my cabin, I found a disguise for you. No one would ever guess that you are a pirate at all. All they would know is that you're simply a gentleman walking about town." Troy looked at her warily. "Trust me, Troy. You won't be recognisable."

"Go on, Mate." Chad egged on. "You need this. You need to sit back and let someone else do the work for once. You're one heck of a Captain, Troy but even Captain's need a rest every once in a while. And not to guilt trip you into accepting this offer but Taylor and I went through a lot to gather up these clothes. Taylor even made me do some stitching. _Me_! _Stitching_!"

"I'm not entirely sure about this."

"Everything will be fine. Besides, Jason, Tom and a few of the other lads have already offered to stay behind on the ship and make sure that if, and that is an if, anyone recognises you then we'll be ready to set sail. At least look at the disguise. Once you see it, I'm sure you'll realise just how different you'll look." Taylor said, convincingly, prodding Troy's shoulder like a small child.

"Fine." Troy gave in. "I'll have a look. But, bring them to my cabin."

Troy didn't hold out much hope. Like he had said before, he was a _wanted criminal _and if just one person recognised him then he'd be sent to the gallows and hung. He didn't want that. He couldn't be hung. At least, not yet. Therefore, Troy told himself that he wasn't leaving the ship, he simply couldn't risk it despite wanting to. But, much to his surprise, the disguise Taylor had prepared for him was very well presented and hid most of his face. Troy hated to admit it but you really wouldn't be able to recognise him. And, he supposed, there was a possibility that there weren't any wanted posters with his face on and he really did need a break.

_But, _still; it was dangerous...

"See, you don't look anything like you." Taylor said, proud of her work.

"Taylor, I'm still not certain." Troy answered, looking at himself in the mirror. "I don't know if we can take this risk. Don't get me wrong, you've done a brilliant job but there is still a chance that someone could recognise me and inform the authorities." It was true that Troy didn't look himself with the clothes that weren't as grubby and shoddy from the sea water and sun and wind. He looked as if he had always lived inland and had, possibly, never even stood on a ship before. It was quite remarkable.

"Troy, remember that people are staying behind in case anything happens. We are taking precautions and if you're really paranoid about this then if you keep your head down then no one will even be able to see your face. Please, Troy, take a chance. You want this and we're able to give it to you, don't throw it away!" Taylor exclaimed, pleading with Troy. He needed this, just a way for him not to worry about anything. Have a drink in a pub with his friends.

"Come on, Mate. Taylor's right, just take a chance. The worst that can happen is that you'll be recognised and if you are, we scram back here where the ship is already to set sail!" Chad clapped a hand to Troy's back. "_Come on_!" He whined. "You haven't been off _The Eastern Wildcat_ for too long, Troy. You need this break."

Sighing, Troy paused for a while, staring at his almost unrecognisable reflection. "Okay." He said, defeated whilst Taylor and Chad beamed strong smile at one another. They had succeeded and hopefully this would help Troy, even for a while until they could work out what else they could do to help their Captain and friend. "I can't believe we are going to go through with this." Troy muttered, but loud enough for them to hear.

"It'll be fine." Taylor reassured him and before she could say anything, there was a timid knock on the door. Turning around, they saw Gabriella standing with her hands clasped together in front of her, with a nervous expression on her face. "Gabby, how are you?"

"Well." Gabriella replied, quietly.

"Did you need something? The crew haven't started a fight have they?" Taylor asked, an annoyed expression passing across her features.

"No. No they're all working." Gabriella cleared her throat. "I was just wondering if...Well, I wanted to know if I could, um...If I could go into port with you?" Taylor turned to look at Troy who looked back, a wary look on his features. "It's just, I've been on _The Eastern Wildcat_ for so long now and I just wanted to spend a little time on, well, land."

"That's your decision, Troy."

Gabriella gulped, nervously and she looked at Troy with a hopeful look in the eyes. As soon as she had seen the outline of land, she knew they were going to port and it had taken all her courage to come ask if she could leave with them. She just wanted some time away from the ship, not that she was getting bored or annoyed but it would be nice to see something different. "No." Troy said, bluntly and Gabriella's heart plummeted, a frown playing on her lips.

"If this is about you worrying that I'll run away," Gabriella said, "I won't. I _promise_! I'll even stay with you, if that would be easier."

"It would be easier if you stay on the ship." Troy replied.

"But please, if I could just-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said, no." Troy answered, sternly. "You must stay on the ship, understand?"

"Captain," Tom knocked on the cabin door, "we've reached port."

Troy nodded and looked back at Gabriella, "understand?"

"Yes." Gabriella muttered, sadly.

"Come on," Troy ordered to Chad and Taylor, the latter person sending Gabriella sympathetic looks. "You can have the afternoon off, Miss. Montez but you are not allowed into port." Gabriella nodded, disappointed as Troy left the cabin followed by Chad and Taylor.

Sighing, Gabriella looked around the cabin with the stray clothes on the floor that Taylor had brought in to disguise Troy. She really had thought there might have been a chance for her to leave the ship but it was clear Troy still did not trust her. Why couldn't she simply spend an afternoon on land? She had offered to stay by their side and there wasn't much hope of her escaping then. Truthfully, Gabriella wouldn't run. Even if she did, where would she go? Who would she go to? There was no one she knew and there was no way she was risking her life to escape when life on _The Eastern Wildcat_ wasn't _always_ awful.

With another deflated sigh, Gabriella sat on Troy's bed, grumpily. Why couldn't she go? Surely, it wasn't too much to ask, was it? For a few minutes, Gabriella found herself in silence, still sitting on Troy's bed staring at the remaining clothes that covered the cabin floor. Another few minutes later and Gabriella had jumped up and begun yanking her grubby shirt off and replacing it with a cleaner one before pulling a large coat over her shoulders. If Troy was going to disguise himself, then Gabriella was too.

Scrambling around on the floor, Gabriella searched for a hat. She would have to pull her hair up and hide it under there, she supposed her safest bet would be to disguise herself as a boy and with her girlish features and small height, she was certainly going to get away with being a young, twelve, thirteen year old boy. Troy probably wouldn't even recognise her if she walked passed. It was _perfect_! Gleefully, Gabriella found what she was looking for and bundled her hair up underneath it. But as she did so, the door burst open and she gasped, looking up to see Jason staring strangely at her.

"I should probably leave." Gabriella muttered, scrambling to her feet and attempting to leave but Jason stuck his arm out onto the doorway preventing her from leaving Troy's room. "Could I just...Get passed, please?" Gabriella stuttered politely but Jason simply raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked but Gabriella remained silent. "You know, I think I can guess and Troy would kill you if he knew you planning on escaping. He'll find you. He would be able to."

Gabriella shook her head frantically, "no, no I wasn't planning on escaping the ship. I just wanted to have a break from it, that's all. I was going to come back. I really was! I know better than to try and run away from Bolton. And I believe that Troy really _would_ kill me if I did." She explained and Jason looked at her sceptically for a while. "It's true! I promise!"

"Well, I'm afraid, I can not let you leave."

"_Please_!"

"I can't!"

"Just pretend you never saw me."

"I can't do that. I would get into trouble and I've been given strict orders to watch over you."

"I don't need watching over and I'll be back before you know it. I'll be back before Bolton does and he'll never have to know!" Jason shook his head. "What if you came with me? Then you'd be certain that I wouldn't escape!"

"I must stay on the ship."

"Then, please, just let me leave for a little while and I'll come straight back."

"I don't want to risk anything, Miss. Gabriella."

"You won't be, I just want to walk around for a tiny bit."

"Walk around on the ship then." Jason argued.

"I've already done that!" Gabriella whined. "Please, for a few minutes, just let me off?"

"I can't let you off this ship, even for _one_ minute. And you're disguising yourself, you can't do that. What if someone knocks off your hat? What if they recognise that you're Miss. Gabriella Montez, the daughter of Francis Montez or the potential _wife_ of Ryan Evans? People may know that you're missing, I hear your father is going to every extreme there is." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You can not talk to me about this." Gabriella complained, folding her arms across her chest. "I remember you, Jason, I remember that you were on _The Sharpay_! I remember you giving your oath to Ryan and I remember feeling sorry for you. I don't know why when you ended up being a liar. What were you doing on_ The Sharpay_?" She interrogated whilst Jason blushed with embarrassment.

"I forgot you were there."

"Well I didn't forget that _you_ were there." Gabriella retorted.

"Look, that was different, Miss. Montez, I was a spy for _The Eastern Wildcat_." Jason replied. "This is just so you can be on land for a little while."

"Exactly, _little_ while, _little_!"

"I can't."

"But then you, Jason, are a hypocrite. How is it that you are allowed to go under a disguise but I can not?" Jason didn't respond this time and stayed quiet instead. Gabriella knew she was wearing him down and, usually, she would feel guilty for making someone else feel guilty – especially a young boy – but she was so desperate to see something other than wood and waves that she would go to all the lengths. "Please, Jason, I promise you that I'll be back before Troy and I won't stray too far away from the ship in order to do that. I won't speak to anyone, I won't buy anything, I don't even have money to buy anything even if I wanted to. I just want to see something different. Surely, you can understand this?"

Sighing, Jason breathed out, "fine. You can go but please, Miss. Gabriella, make sure you're back before the Captain."

"Oh, _thank you_!" Gabriella kissed his cheek and he blushed again. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Before Jason could say anything else, she was gone.

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! :D**

**Wish I could give you all a plate of homemade brownies each to thank you! :D :D**


	10. Chickens and Kisses

**Author's Note: This is where I apologise. I know it's been long but I have pretty good excuses! I've just been studying so much for my A-levels, then taking my A-levels, then celebrating taking my A-levels :P and now it's just a case of sorting out UCAS and university and everything is just so hectic right now. I'm nervous and excited about my results and whether or not I'll get into my first choice of university. It's really scary! **

**But it's here and I know the ending is messy but I just wanted this to get out. Also, I don't want to start writing chapters that I'm not enjoying writing. This was my escape from everything and I want to keep it that way rather than making it a chore to get out. I hope you all understand. **

**Shout-outs: Lindy, **_Lara Persson_**, yogaluva, **_palmbeach_**, annabethchase999, **_cautious_**, bubzchoc, **_pumpkinking5_**, babyvfan, **_Vfanforlife_**, DramaQueen17MrsZacharyEfron, DogTagsOMG, **_Midnight113_**, kaybaby1127, **_Star994_**, XxSashaxX, **_purplepeace_**, unknownbyhim22, **_oxtwlighthsmxo_**, EmmaWoodhouse88, **_whoknew96_**, head in the clouds 14, **_batzmary_**, PerfectxSweetheartx, **_zanessarobsten4ever_**, HisDeliah, **_MissIndependentlyPerfect_**, theBlackRider, **_BangxDitto_**, and last but certainly not least zacefanno1! **

**Thank you all so so so much and a special mention to **_thegirlwiththebrowneyes_**, you helped me out with this chapter even with your own story on the go! **

**I hope not to leave it so long again, but, if I do then please don't give up on me. I won't be putting my stories on hiatus either so don't you worry! :D **

..

**You Captured My Heart**

_Chapter 10 - Chickens and Kisses_

..

Troy hated to admit it, he _really_ hated to admit it, but actually getting off the ship and onto dry land was refreshing and there was a lighter spring in his step as he walked towards the ports nearest pub. Taylor and Chad could clearly see the difference and sent each other smirks in a way to praise each other for their success. They should have done this sooner. Even the guilty feeling Troy had initially had for imprisoning Gabriella on the ship, Jason being his trusted spy, was long forgotten. He had spent so much time on _The Eastern Wildcat_ that he had forgotten what the markets were like, the sound of the hustle and bustle in the streets, the cat calls from the people around him. The smells, the chants, the _sights_! It was all rather spectacular. It had been that long off land that Troy hadn't been able to walk in a straight line, at first, because he was so used to the ship swaying from side-to-side. It was really very strange being on firm land.

God, and _how_ had he gone this long away from the pub? The drink? The atmosphere? That first gulp of beer from his wooden mug was one of the best feelings. Sure, they had rum on the ship (lots of it) but that was _rum_ and this was _beer_. It tasted different and something different was what Troy needed. He needed a bit of change, a bit of a release. It didn't take long for Troy to order in another set of rounds for the crew that had come with him. When it was mentioned that those crew members leaving the ship would be tracing his movements, Troy was sceptical. Wouldn't that draw attention to him? Someone was bound to recognise him then. But Chad explained that his disguise was too good for this to happen but, in a case where it did, his men were there on hand to draw their swords and get their Captain to safety, even if it meant getting caught themselves.

Whoever said pirates were cowards? These men were willing to risk their lives for Troy. The least he could do was to buy them their drinks. All in all, it was turning out to be a very pleasant afternoon in port and Troy wondered to himself when he had stopped this. He supposed it was the time he saw the guards lining up around the port and watching carefully as the members walked off. They had ended up inspecting the ship and Troy had had to hide in a barrel behind numerous amounts of boxes. They had searched a few barrels and Troy was sure they'd find him but they hadn't. It was then he set a limit for the amount of men that could leave the ship and a time limit too. No one could spend too much time off _The Eastern Wildcat_ in case another situation like that occurred again.

As if reading his mind, Chad said, "_see_, Troy! Mate, you don't need to hide away on the ship. We can have fun as well as being cautious." Clapping a friendly hand to his back, Troy chuckled, heartily. What would he do without Chad or Taylor? He honestly didn't know. In fact, a sneaky suspicion told him he'd be dead by now. They'd helped him more times than he could count.

"I suppose you have a point."

"We're just glad to see you having some fun, Troy." Taylor added, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, we were getting sick of your moping malarkey." Chad teased.

"I know, I know." Troy held his hands up in defence. "I'm a grumpy sod."

"Well, you're not _now_!" Chad cheered, raising his mug in celebration. "Why don't you have even more fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Those_," Chad nudged Troy's arm and nodded towards the girls, winking flirtatiously at Troy. "Are what I mean."

"Oh, _God no_." Taylor complained. "I might just have to draw the line here."

"Another reason why to do it, get away from Taylor as soon as you can." Chad muttered in his ear. "Go for it. It's not like you're attached to them afterwards. It's been a long time since you...You know with one of these birds. They're cheap, too. Won't cost you much. You're getting a very good bargain if you ask me." Taylor listened in pure disgust whilst Troy contemplated on the idea. Chad becoming the red devil on his shoulder.

"Troy, don't do it." Taylor demanded, like the angel on the other shoulder. "I've been hearing stories about _those_ type. I know we're not exactly classy but they're low. I overheard some gentlemen talking about the wenches, apparently there's a disease going around that comes from them. I don't know what it is. It's called, syphilis or something like that. I haven't seen the effects but the images those gentlemen were coming up with...I've heard people can _die_ from it."

"Don't be ridiculous." Chad scoffed. "She's making it up."

"I'm _not_!" Taylor argued. "Please, Troy, _don't_ do it."

"Cannonball," Chad replied, monotonously. "Let the man have some fun."

"He won't be having fun when pieces of his flesh are falling off!"

"You can't be serious. She's full of shit."

"I'm not, Danforth." Taylor spat. "And you can get these _massive_ pustules. That's what they said."

"_See_! She hasn't even seen it first-hand for herself. Just do it. You won't get that."

"I bet that's what they all say." Taylor quickly added. "Then, the next thing they know, they're _dead_."

"Oh, please, give me a break, Cannonball." Chad gulped down his beer. "Go on, Mate. You'll thank me for suggesting it afterwards."

"Pustules, Troy, think about the pustules."

"Or women's _assets_. Think about _women's_ assets."

Troy pondered for a moment, taking a deep breath, drinking the rest of his drink in one go and standing up; ready to go towards the wenches. After all, Chad was right, it wasn't like they'd be attached to them afterwards. Harmless fun. He could release the tension and, again, Chad was correct in saying he hadn't done that in quite a while. Hadn't had the time. Hadn't had another woman on the ship to do it apart from Taylor and that would feel wrong to him. '_But there's Gabriella'. _A little voice in his head reminded him._ 'She's a woman. A beautiful woman at that. Much better looking than these false, made-up wenches. Are they what you really want? Why have them when you could have her?'_ Stopping as his thoughts processed, he didn't even notice Chad gloating in Taylor's face that he had ignored her advice until he turned back round and sat down again.

"What are you doing?" Chad exclaimed. "The wenches are over _there_!"

"I know that, Chad." Troy rolled his eyes. "But...But, I don't want to risk it. Not with what Taylor told us...I'm surprised you still want to."

"You shouldn't even be given the title _man_, Troy. Pathetic, absolutely pathetic."

"You go have one then if you're so bothered. Here, I'll even pay for it."

"_Nah_, you're alright. They're an ugly bunch of wenches in these parts."

Looking with disbelief at each other, Troy and Taylor shook their heads. They didn't know why they were so surprised, typical Chad, that was. Trying to force someone else to do the deed when he wouldn't do it himself. But sitting down, nodding his head when Chad asked for another drink, Troy couldn't help but feel relieved that he wasn't with one of those wenches right now. Thinking about it now, he was proud he had the willpower to stop himself. He had been tempted, even with the way those wenches looked, he had been _very_ tempted. But he didn't; that was the main thing. He said _'No!'_.

* * *

Gabriella felt terribly naughty. If she were to be caught, she would be in the most awful trouble. Not only that but Jason would too and she would only feel horrid that she had put him whatever frightening situations Troy put him in. But then there was the thrill of going against the rules, it was exhilarating and slightly scary at the same time. Troy was, undoubtedly, going to to kill her once he found out. _'If'_, Gabriella said to herself._ 'If he finds out.'_ Which he wouldn't because she was staying true to her word and not wandering too far away from the ship. That was until she saw the clucking chickens in their wooden cages. Despite living in the country, the closest thing she'd seen to a chicken was on her plate, roasted. They clucked, most likely in distress from being moved around in those tiny boxes onto a wooden cart that had two large wheels and steady, wooden handles for someone to lift. It was such a different sight to what Gabriella was used to, it intrigued her.

The man, who was clearly the owner of the chickens, picked up the wooden cart's handles and began walking, the cart wheeling along behind him with the chickens happily clucking away. Gabriella couldn't help but follow further into the town. The man stopped again, after five minutes of walking and took another chicken off the cart, handing it to another person. Money exchanged hands and the (chicken) man was off once more. Gabriella awed at the yelling of the market people. There were so many things that she did not know about. The maids were the ones to go to the market to gather up the food. Gabriella had never been near one let alone being actually there.

The spices and herbs from one stall drifted to her nose and she sniffed, the aroma bringing a smile to her face as she experienced the rush of the market. Meat hung, grotesquely, on large hooks outside shops; it still fascinated Gabriella. Following on, oranges and apples were being juggled by the beefy looking man on the next stall. Gabriella watched, mesmerized and the man took a glimpse at her, smiling, as he continued to juggle. "You alright there, Lad." The man said, clearly believing Gabriella to be a young boy (_thankfully_!). "Would you like an apple?"

"I don't have any money, Sir." Gabriella replied, quietly and shyly, she had never not had money.

Looking around quickly, the man threw one towards Gabriella which she just managed to clumsily catch before it hit the ground. "You can have it. I've got plenty more." He smiled, kindly. "Just don't go telling your mates, Lad. I can't afford to give out free apples to everyone y'know." Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you so much, Sir." And with that, Gabriella carried on walking, biting into the juicy apple. It tasted like heaven. There wasn't fruit on the ship and, if there was, it went quickly. She expected Zeke would manage to grab some supplies (or steal them; Gabriella had started to get used to his little tactics). It didn't take long for Gabriella to finish eating and the sweetness remained in her mouth, longing for more. She think she knew how Eve felt when she had tasted the forbidden fruit – without the guilt, of course. Carrying on, Gabriella was just glad to be walking around freely, taking in the sights. There were times when she scrunched her nose up with disgust. It mainly involved badly made-up women with their breasts almost falling out whilst they tried enticing men into deserted, dingy alleyways.

"Want some fun?" One had said to her. "You're young but there's nothing like starting at your age, y'know..._Experience_." She drawled, disgustingly. Her teeth yellow and stained. "Oh, come on." She tried purring seductively and walked over to Gabriella who gasped when she felt her grip her arm. "You _are_ a young one. And a pretty one too." She narrowed her eyes and Gabriella was sure she'd been caught for a moment. "Maybe you are too young for this..." Throwing Gabriella forward, she added. "Get going or you'll lose me my business."

Well, Gabriella didn't waste any time and ran from the alleyway. She shivered as her heart pumped. She really thought she'd been caught, or at least in danger with the likes of those people. Gabriella had been warned about them when her parents had taken her to her aunt's house. The only problem had been that they needed to go through a town to get there and Gabriella had been looking out of the carriage window when she saw women dressed like that, grinding up against gentlemen. Her mother had pulled her back and shielded her eyes whilst her father explained that she should never get involved with them.

Breathing out a sigh of relief as she saw the wench scuttle back into the alleyway, Gabriella stopped for a moment, realising that she had come quite far from port. '_Oh_, _well_,_ I still have plenty of time'._ Gabriella said to herself as she looked up at the tower clock. Two hours later and Gabriella found herself wandering around after looking inside all the different shops. It was so much fun when she had been cooped up on _The Eastern Wildcat_ for so long, it felt like freedom. As Gabriella leisurely wandered down the street, she heard an angry yell and then calls after her. Turning to her left, she saw a two people.

_Ding! Ding!_ Gabriella watched as the young man chased after the woman, gently taking hold of her hand and pulling her back to him. _Ding! Ding!_ The woman struggled, sternly telling him off for following her but the he didn't let go and kept hold of her before grabbing her waist and pulling her further into his own body. It was so intimate that Gabriella told herself to look away. It wasn't polite to stare but, again, it wasn't something Gabriella had ever witnessed. Her sister's had told her about their husband's, their first kisses, their first alone time. _Ding!_ It had all sounded simply wonderful and _romantic_.

_Ding! Ding! _Gabriella wanted to share such intimacy with someone that loved her and who she loved just as much. The couple that she was watching looked so happy and in love that it made Gabriella smile. _Ding! _Why couldn't she have someone like that? She wanted someone to look at her as if she were the only girl in the world. _Ding! Ding! _She wanted someone to hold her as if it was their last moment together. She wanted...She wanted..._Ding! Ding! _She wanted for those stupid chimes to stop interrupting her thoughts!

Oh no.

It was twelve o'clock and she had wandered further away from the ship than she expected. If Troy returned to the ship before she did then she was most certainly going to be killed. He already wasn't very happy with her. It would take her twenty minutes, in the least, to return to the ship and she had already heard that Troy was only planning to be in port _until_ twelve. That meant he could already be on the ship! She didn't have any time to waste and Gabriella rushed through the crowd of people to get back to the port in order to get back on the ship. _'Please,' _she begged, _'please say Troy hasn't already got back on the ship!' _She apologised to the people she knocked in to and barged her way through those that refused to budge. She knocked over a bucket of water and narrowly dodged a bucket of waste being thrown out of someone's window. She was a faster runner than she thought and she could see the ship right ahead of her. But as she was about to run towards the ship, she saw the chicken man again. He had left his cart and was talking to an old man and laughing at whatever their conversation was. The chicken man had left his chickens completely unguarded...

Gabriella didn't know what came over her but one minute she was running to The Eastern Wildcat and the next she had a chicken in a wooden box in her arms and she was only running away from the chicken man who had shouted after her, very angrily. But the crowd didn't part for him and so Gabriella got away with it, easily. Her heart pounded with adrenaline and Gabriella laughed with relief. She couldn't believe she just stole a chicken! She stopped for a moment, poking her finger through the wooden box that was like a cage and stroked the chickens feathers. It clucked and padded its feet and Gabriella told it that it would be fine and she would let it out of its horribly tight cage. It couldn't move around at all, the poor thing!

Panting, Gabriella pushed on and finally reached the ship. She ran up the ramp as quickly as she could and met Jason at Troy's cabin who was looking pale and impatient before he saw Gabriella red in the face and with a caged chicken in her hands. "Why, in God's name, do you have a _chicken_?" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I found it." Gabriella replied, innocently.

"I...I..." Jason stammered. "We don't have time for this." He whined, throwing his head back. "I'll take the chicken to your room, you get changed in Troy's cabin and make sure the clothes are exactly, _exactly_," he repeated for good measure, "where you found them." He ordered Gabriella and took the chicken out of Gabriella's hands whilst it clucked, loudly.

"They were found on the floor, how hard can it be?" Gabriella said, with much amusement.

Jason rushed off to hide the chicken in Gabriella's cabin whilst Gabriella burst into Troy's room and began ripping her clothes off of her, knocking over some of his papers onto the cabin floor. As she was taking off the oversized jacket, she could hear a few calls from outside. They could see Troy from the deck which didn't give her much time to change which is why she suddenly went into double time. She shoved on her usual clothes and spread the ones she had just had on the floor in the places she believed they had been in in the first place. As quickly as she possibly could, Gabriella ran out of Troy's cabin and grabbed the bucket and brush before she practically threw herself on the floor just as Troy was walking up the ramp and she began scrubbing.

* * *

"Tay, Chad, I hate to say it but..." Troy sighed, "thank you. You were right, I needed that."

"You're welcome, Troy." Taylor patted his back. "And I'm glad I can say, I told you so."

"Way to rub it in, Tay." Troy rolled his eyes. "But now we're back and we should all return to _work_."

"Ay, ay, Cap'n!" Chad exclaimed, saluting and running off to his post.

"No rest for the wicked." Taylor muttered.

"What was that, McKessie?" Troy asked whilst smirking; he had heard her, clearly.

"Nothing. Nothing at _all_, Cap'n." Taylor grinned, sweetly before turning around and getting to her station.

"That's what I thought."

Troy smiled to himself and couldn't help but mentally thank his friends again as he had a new spring in his steps. A well-deserved break had been all he needed and he wished he had done that before because maybe then his crew wouldn't have been walking on tip-toes around him. He took a large sigh of a mixture between relief and happiness. But, unfortunately for Gabriella, the crew and Troy himself, Troy's good mood wasn't going to stay for long. He had planned to go back to his cabin but he caught sight of Gabriella and he noticed her flushed cheeks and slightly heaving chest. Scrubbing wasn't _that_ bad, Troy thought to himself.

"I thought I told you that you could take a break?" Troy questioned, folding his arms across his muscular chest in a dominant way. "You moan when you work telling me that it's too much and when I say that you can have an afternoon off, you start _working_?" Gabriella gave him a wobbly smile and Troy knew instantly that she had done something wrong.

However, Troy decided that he wouldn't ask Gabriella what she had done because she was sure to deny _everything_. So, with his suspicion in the forefront of his mind, Troy wandered down to his cabin. When he walked in, he found all the clothes that Taylor had brought to disguise him to still be on the floor..._exactly_ where he left it. Except for a hat...he didn't remember that hat being on his bed...had it? Maybe it had been, it's not like he usually paid attention to _all_ his surroundings. Sitting on his bed, he rubbed his head. The drink had kicked in enough to make him slightly drowsy and he really began to think about taking a nap as Chad and Taylor could take control and he was sure they wouldn't mind. After all, they had gone to so much trouble to make him relax for a bit earlier.

And just as Troy was about to lean down to rest his head on the pillow, he noticed that his papers were on the floor. Now, Troy _definitely_ knew that those papers had been on his desk when he left. In fact, he had made sure that they were safe and sound and away from prying eyes underneath a couple of pointless papers. So _how_ did they get on the floor? It didn't take long for Troy to piece it all together...Gabriella asking to leave the ship and look around, a flushed looking Gabriella, _working_ when he told her to take a break, the hat randomly found on the bed and the papers on the floor...Gabriella had _left_ the ship! He didn't need anymore proof and Troy _was_ a clever man despite his background and despite his occupation now.

Did she _honestly_ think she would get passed him? Did she really believe that she could _fool_ him? _Him_! The great Captain of _The Eastern Wildcat_. Gabriella Montez had another thing coming if she had thought that and Troy was certain that she had. In fact, he didn't have a single doubt in his mind! He stormed out of his bedroom, up the stairs to the deck and searched for Gabriella. She appeared to have sensed his coming as she was already looking at him, fearfully. Oh yes, Gabriella Montez had been a sneaky one and Troy _knew_ it.

"Montez." He said, gruffly and she quickly turned, pretending not to notice. "Montez." He repeated and walked slowly over to the brunette who was scrubbing the deck with such force that one would have thought she would break the deck. "Montez." He said for the third and final time and Gabriella, eventually, did look up. "Get to my cabin..._Now_." He didn't shout but his voice was full of anger and Gabriella gulped loudly...She felt like a child that was about to be beaten for something naughty. When they reached Troy's cabin, she shut the door like Troy told her to do and then he immediately began shouting. "_What_ were you _thinking_!"

"Wh...What do you mean?" Gabriella replied, innocently as she possibly could.

"You know _perfectly_ well what I mean, Montez!" Troy exclaimed. "You think you could fool me? You think you could _dare_ disobey me without me finding out? I should wring your neck, Montez! I should wring bloody _Jason Cross'_ neck!" His teeth gritted together and Gabriella gulped again. "I gave you strict orders to _stay_ _on this ship_. I even let you have the afternoon to have yourself but _no_, you went against that."

"I...I didn't." Gabriella lied.

"_Yes_! _You_! _Did_!" Troy bellowed. "Don't you lie to me, Montez. I _know_, Montez. You make bad mistakes and I know that you left this ship. Did you use a disguise, Montez? Is that what you did?" Gabriella bit her lip. "Did you _bribe_ Jason? Did Jason even know? Huh? What did you do then?" Gabriella suddenly felt very vulnerable and with Troy in such a state..._'God, please don't let him pull out a knife'_. Gabriella prayed in her mind.

"I'm _sorry_." Gabriella admitted. "But this ship was driving me _insane_!"

"I told you, Montez not to leave this ship!" He said once more. "Do you not understand that you put every member of this crew, including myself, in danger? You do not realise that you could have sent the crew to their deaths?" Gabriella bit her lip, anxiously. "You are so _stupid_! Just a stupid, silly little girl!"

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Gabriella cried, loudly as fear filled her voice.

"You bloody well should be!" Troy bellowed. Gabriella paused, willing herself not to cry and then, the anger took over. She wasn't exactly used to being told off and especially for doing something that would have been fine if Troy had just said yes!

"You, _Sir_," she sneered, "are a jerk!"

"And you, _little girl_," he mocked, "are a moron."

Gabriella couldn't help herself and her slap silenced both of them. Troy paused in shock, his head tilted to one side from the force of her hand hitting his cheek while Gabriella stared wide eyed at him. There was no doubt that Gabriella could easily be killed if Troy wanted it so slapping him wasn't the wisest, let alone smartest, of things to do. Troy raised his hand to his cheek and rubbed it, turning so he could glare at Gabriella. His eyes penetrated through her and she shivered. _'Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me.'_ She said over and over and over again in her head because Troy wasn't say anything and that worried her more than any yelling he could have done.

"I...I-" Gabriella stammered, worriedly and nervously as Troy's eyes stared into her eyes.

And then, without any warning whatsoever, Troy crashed his lips onto Gabriella's. One hand slipped around her waist to pull her closer while the other tangled in her hair to make sure their kiss could not be broken. Gabriella moaned with surprise and it took her a moment to respond but with the sudden realisation that Troy was kissing her, she had the sudden realisation that she _liked_ it. His lips were soft and felt perfect against hers. He grunted as he pushed Gabriella against the cabin wall with a 'thud'. His hand moved from her hair slipped down to her backside. Gabriella felt her stomach twist and turn with excitement as this physical contact was unheard of by a couple who were not married.

In fact, it was sinful. But it was too good for her to stop, his kisses were _addicting_ and she gave a blissful moan while his tongue took control and, in a very unladylike manner, Gabriella grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. But air became a necessity soon after and they pulled apart, their chests heaving and their eyes ablaze with desire. For a moment, they just stared at each other with Troy still holding Gabriella as close to him as possible. Something passed between them, something electric, exciting and new. And Troy surprised Gabriella again and leant down to kiss her once more.

This time, Gabriella slipped her hands round his neck and in his hair, gripping it as he pressed his lips harder against hers. Gabriella couldn't help but moan as his caressed hers in a fiery and passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth but she was ready this time and they battled to take control. God, she just wanted _more_ of him. How had she spent all this time on his ship _without_ kissing him? They pulled away from one another again, Troy rested his forehead on hers as they panted from the heated embrace. But Troy's brow furrowed, suddenly, and he lifted his head as if he heard something unusual.

"Can I hear...Is that...A _chicken_?"

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! **

**Exciting news for those who haven't heard, I am an unofficial beta to thegirlwithbrowneyes' A Chance At Happiness, and if you thought my banners were good, check out hers! **

**Also, I wish I could see you all to give my apologies for the lateness of this chapter and give you Krispy Kreme doughnuts. :P **


End file.
